Blutball -Tödliches Versprechen-
by Chandra Migina
Summary: "Sollten wir uns wieder begegnen, werde ich dich töten!" Drei Jahre lang wusste Naruto nicht was dieser Satz bedeutet. Bis er auf einem Mitternachtsball Sasuke wieder begegnet. Doch was er nicht ahnt ist, dass es sich dabei um das Jagdrevier von Vampiren handelt. Und einer von ihnen hat sich eine ganz besonders Blut ausgesucht. SasuNaru, Vampir, AU, Yaoi
1. Kapitel: verfluchte Einladung

_**Blutball **_

_**~Tödliches Versprechen~**_

**Inhaltsangabe_:_**

Seit er diesem verführerischen Engel das erste Mal begegnet war, war er ihm verfallen. Damals verbrachten sie eine wunderschöne Nacht miteinander, doch am nächsten Morgen war Sasuke spurlos verschwunden.  
>Nur ein Versprechen ließ er Naruto zurück, sollten sie sich wieder begegnen wird er ihn töten.<p>

Drei Jahre lang hatte Naruto keine Ahnung, was dieser Satz bedeutete. Bis er auf einem Mitternachtsball Sasuke wieder sieht. Doch Gerüchten zufolge lauern in dem unheimlichen Schloss Vampire, immer auf der Jagd nach frischem Blut.

Was wird also passieren? Wird Sasuke sein Versprechen halten, oder Naruto ein weiteres Mal laufen lassen?

**Sonstiges:**

Es geht wieder um mein Lieblingsthema (d.h. Vampire).

Gleichzeitig ist diese Geschichte meine erste FF zu einem Anime. Deshalb der typische Hinweise, dass die Personen nicht mir gehören. Andernfalls wäre es schon längst ein Yaoi T^T

Was kann ich euch noch erzählen. Die Handlung entstand als ein Experiment. Deshalb wird Euch die Geschichte sicherlich ziemlich verwundern. Vor allem die Wendungen die eingebaut sind.

Lasst Euch davon bitte nicht abschrecken! (und tut mir bitte nichts falls die Personen manchmal etwas OOC klingen! （＾ω＾）

Im Ganzen besteht die Geschichte aus diesen vier Kapiteln. Ich spiel mich zwar sehr mit dem Gedanken einen Fortsetzung zu schreiben, bin aber noch unschlüssig. Deshalb beende ich erst mal auch hier und überlass Euch die Entscheidung. Sollte Euch die Story gefallen haben, dann würde ich mich sehr über Anregungen freuen ^^

Ja. Die Geschichte – wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt – ist ein **Yaoi aka. Mann x Mann**. Also hier kommt der Teil den keiner hören will, der aber sein muss. Don't like, don't read! Allen anderen viel Spaß dabei.

Deshalb ist diese Story auch erst **ab** **18+** zu empfehlen; seid mir deshalb bitte nicht böse. Oh und ja. Es kann zu Darstellungen und/ oder von Sex, Gewalt, oder Schimpfwörtern kommen.

Und bevor Ihr Euch wundert um welches Pairing es sich handelt - obwohl ich wette das es alle bereits wissen die sich die Inhaltsangabe durchgelesen haben - es ist eine SasuNaru Story (für alle die gerne Stichwortsuchen bevorzugen =)

Noch etwas. Dies ist die erste Version. Ich hab auch erst vor eine Beta Version zu erstellen, nachdem ich einmal fertig bin mit dem schreiben.  
>So können auch Anmerkungen, oder Änderungswünsche in die neue Version eingearbeitet werden ^^<p>

Hmm.  
>Dann war es das dann auch wieder von mir. Also allen die noch geblieben sind viel Spaß beim Lesen!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kapitel: verfluchte Einladung<strong>

Alles begann vor zwei Wochen, als er sich mit Sakura und Ino zum Café verabredet hatte. Sakura war schon da, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte es auch der Blondschopf geschafft rechtzeitig zu erscheinen. Nur Ino fehlte noch. Doch die zwei Freunde hatten die Gelegenheit bereits genutzt und sich entspannt im Schatten eines Sonnenschirms gesetzt. Vor ihnen standen zwei Eiskaffees, die eine angenehme Erfrischung boten. Es war noch nicht Sommer, doch die Tage könnten bereits an die 25 Grad erreichen. Abweisend glitt sein Blick über ihre Getränke. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Stattdessen beobachtete er die vielen Leute um sie herum. Gewieft musterte er das Spiegelbild der vorbeilaufenden Leute im Glasfenster, ohne der peinlichen Gefahr ertappt zu werden. Fast wie ein Fuchs, den er immer schon für seine Listigkeit bewundert hatte.

Und beobachten konnte der blauäugige Junge eine Menge unterschiedlicher Menschen, sie alle waren, an diesem herrlichen Sommertag unterwegs. Plötzlich zuckte er kaum schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war als wurde sich sein Herz unangenehm verkrampfen. Der Blondschopf wusste nicht was das bedeutete, doch von Zeit zu Zeit wurde ihm alles zu viel. Er war nicht dumm, nur manchmal etwas kindisch. Doch dieses Gefühl war schwer zu beschreiben. Wie eine Leere, die wie ein schwarzer Nebel alles erdrückte bis es stumm und Taub war. Doch das unangenehmste, war der Moment danach. Wenn ihm auf schmerzvolle Art und Weise bewusst wurde, wie einsam er sich fühlte. Augenblicklich sammelte sich Wasser in seinen himmelblauen Augen, und eine einzelne Tränen rann über seine sonnengeküsste Bäckchen, die von drei auffälligen dunklen Linien geprägt war. Er hatte diese Narben seit er ein kleines Kind war, doch konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern wann er sie sich zugezogen hatte.

Es war noch nicht Sommer, doch die Tage könnten bereits an die 25 Grad erreichen. ihren auf ihre Freundin. Erschrocken fuhr seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, und wischte schnell die Träne weg, ehe sie noch jemand sehen konnte. Verstohlen lugte Naruto zu dem grünäugigen Mädchen neben sich. Doch zu seinem Glück war sie abgelenkt, als sie begeistert von ihrem Vorhaben erzählte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie niedergeschlagen er sich fühlte. Für den blauäugigen Jungen war es egal, ob andere Trauer als Schwäche bezeichnete. Er wollte nur seinen Freundinnen keinen Kummer mehr bereiten.

„Und Naru-chan was sagst du? Kommst du mit?", auffordernd wedelte das rosahaarige Mädchen mit zwei Tickets wie einen Fächer vor seiner Nase. Sie liebte die Farbe pink. Nicht nur ihr Haar, auch ihre Nagel und Make-up trugen den gleichen Ton. Selbst das Kleid war zartrosa und passend zu ihrem Namen zierten es einige Sakurablüten. Sie war einzigartig und ein wirklich großer Fan von Mode. Schelmisch warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine eigene Kleidung. Blaue Jeans und ein orangenes T-Shirt, das sich wunderbar an seinen Körper schmiegte. Gelangweilt nahm ihr der blauäugige Junge eine der Karten aus der Hand, die sie ihm entgegen streckte. „Mitternachtsball … also. Und der findet in zwei Wochen statt. Wieso fragst du nicht Ino? Wenn es um einen Ball geht, will sie sicher mit!" desinteressiert zog Naruto eine Augenbrauen hoch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er auf einem Ball zu tun hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wusste wie man sich richtig benahm, doch das höfliche Getue der feinen Gesellschaft war definitiv nicht seine Welt. Er war laut, direkt und lief immer mit einem breiten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen herum. Oder zumindest die meiste Zeit. "Wirklich Sakura? Du hast eine Einladung zu diesem verfluchten Ball angenommen. Bist du wirklich schon so verzweifelt?" erschrocken hätte Naruto fast seinen Eiscafés fallen lassen, als ihn eine Stimme von der Seite ansprach. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, wie sich Ino zu ihnen setzte. Doch das blondhaarige Mädchen hatte die beiden schon eine Zeit lang beobachtet, und gelauscht.

"Ein Kollege von mir kann nicht hingegen und hat mir deshalb die Einladung geschenkt. Und unser Naru-chan hier braucht eine Ablenkung. Also ist er für den Abend mein Date." Die beiden waren seine besten Freundinnen, und er konnte ihnen alles erzählen. Sie waren sein einziger Halt im Leben. Vor drei Jahren, zerbrach seine ganze Welt, seit damals fühlte er eine unendliche Leere, die ihn quälte. Er hatte ihnen niemals erzählt was wirklich passiert war, doch sie wussten es ohnehin. Sie brauchten keine Erklärung um zu erkennen, dass etwas ihren Freund bedrückte.

Sie waren Nachbarn, fast Tür an Tür aufgewachsen. Da lernte man sich kennen und wusste auch wie man die Heiterkeit einer anderen Person deutete. Es war ihr altmodisches Ritual sich in dem kleinen Café um die Ecke zu treffen. Seit Sakura vor einen halben Jahr weggezogen war, ergaben sich nicht mehr so viele Gelegenheiten sich zu treffen. "Ino, wieso hast du von einem verfluchten Ball gesprochen?", neugierig hatte Naruto wieder aufgeschaut, und musterte seine Freundin.

Überrascht leuchteten Inos grüne Augen auf: "Oh. Kennst du etwa gar nicht die Gerüchte um den Ball. Der findet nämlich in dem alten Uchiha Schloss statt. Und angeblich soll es dort spucken." Amüsiert hatte Sakura zum Lachen begonnen. Das rosahaarige Mädchen glaubte nicht an Magie, Hexen oder Geister. Sie war ein wenig stur wenn es um Neues ging, doch sie blieb immer auf dem Boden der Tatsachen: "Ach Naru-chan, lass dir keinen Bären aufbinden. Wie du gesagt hast, es sind nur lächerliche Gerüchte!" Doch Ino schien die Sache anders zu sehen. Stattdessen fasste sie Naruto am Arm und schüttelte ihn leicht: "Du glaubst mir aber, oder Naru-chan. Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass dort Vampire leben." Jetzt hatte sie Sakura volle Aufmerksamkeit. Das quirlige Mädchen musste vor Lachen erst mal wieder zu Luft kommen: „Vampire, wirklich? Blutsaugende Untote, die in der Nacht aus ihren Gräbern steigen. Also bitte. Das ist doch lächerlich!" Für sie war klar woher diese Gerüchte stammten. Die Besitzer hatten sie erfunden, um mehr Gäste anzulocken. "Wenn es wirklich so etwas wie Vampire geben würde, wären wir dann nicht in großer Gefahr?" Verunsichert ließ Naruto seinen Sorgen freien Lauf. Er glaubte zwar nicht an Vampire, doch jede Legende hatte einen Ursprung. Was konnte also wirklich passiert sein, dass die Gerüchte über wandelnde Untote schürte. Unsicher ließ er den Gedanken über sich ergehen, als er abwesend Sakura die Karte wieder reichte. Er wusste er konnte sich nur schwer rausreden, wenn das grünäugige Mädchen wirklich etwas von ihm wollte. Immerhin fand er es immer schon schwer der Rosahaarigen etwas abzuschlagen. Einigen Sekunden ließ der blauäugige Junge sich die Idee noch durch den Kopf gehen, ehe er wieder aufschaute. Unbewusst war sein Blick gegen Boden gewandert, als fiel es ihm schwer Augenkontakt zu halten.

„Gut Sakura, ich komme mit. Es ist ja auch nicht gerade so, als könnte ich mich groß aus der Sache reden", und alle drei Freunde wussten, was der Blondschopf damit meinte. Ihre Freundin konnte überaus überzeugend werden, wenn sie wollte. Vor allem wenn man sie unterschätzte, und sie für ein unschuldiges Mädchen hielt. Und Naruto wusste wovon er sprach, er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, als er sie das erste Mal sah, und sich in das hübsche Mädchen verliebt hatte. Oder war es besser es nur als Schwärmerei zu beschreiben. Es war so schnell vorbei wie es begonnen hatte, und galt nicht wirklich als Beziehung. Ein kurzer Kuss auf die Wange, eine Händedruck und ein Tschüss waren die Folgen.

Doch auf der anderen Seite war der blonde Junge froh darüber. Die beiden waren seine besten Freundinnen, und er war dankbar dafür sie zu haben. Sie waren beide erst im Kindergarten, weshalb das sicherlich auch der Grund war, warum sie es so nüchtern sahen.

Vor allem wenn er an jene Nacht zurück dachte. Es war unmöglich Dir den Blondschopf zu leugnen, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Und das wo er so sicher war, dass liebe auf den ersten Blick nicht existierte. Er war der romantische Typ, ohne Zweifel, doch er war nicht naiv. Und an ein Märchen glaubte er schon lange nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich deshalb war er auch so skeptisch gegenüber seinen eigenen Gefühlen gewesen. Doch wenn diese Leere und dieses Sehnsucht, das Gefühl zu ersticken, obwohl man atmete, und das Verlangen immer an ihn zu denken, nicht Liebe bedeuteten, dann wusste er es auch nicht besser. Er war gleichzeitig traurig und glücklich, denn immerhin hatte er seine Erinnerung an jenen Abend. Da war es wohl Ironie, dass sie auch der Grund seiner Rastlosigkeit war. Wie oft hatte er darum gebeten ihm wieder zu begegnen, wieder seine Küsse auf seiner Haut zu fühlen, und das leichte Kribbeln, wenn seine Kälte ihn neckte. Und manchmal war er sogar so verzweifelt, dass er wünschte er hätte sein Versprechen eingelöst.

Und manchmal war Unwissenheit ein Segen. Wie sonst hätte der blauäugige Junge erahnen können, welch eigensinnigen Lauf sein Wunsch nehmen würde. Und ein Versprechen, dass den Tod bedeutet, war noch viel gefährlicher.

* * *

><p>Doch was auch immer das Schicksal bereit hielt die beiden Freunde hatte keine Ahnung davon. Stattdessen waren sie gerade auf den Weg zu jenem verfluchten Ball. Seufzend richtete sich Naruto in seinem Sitz auf. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses unscheinbare Gespräch bereits zwei Wochen zurück lag. "Sakura? Was weißt du eigentlich über Vampire?" Überrascht sah das rosahaarige Mädchen neben sich. Doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße richtete. Sie saßen beide im Auto, unterwegs zu jenem verfluchten Ball. Flüchtig musste sie bei seiner Frage schmunzeln. "Nur das was man sich immer wieder erzählt. Sie sind Meister der Tarnung und alle Vampire sollen angeblich verboten heiß ausschauen", als hätte es einen anderen Grund geben können warum sie davon wusste. Es war also wieder einmal ein Kerl im Spiel. Aber Naruto störte das nicht. Er wusste wie seine Freundin war. Immer auf Männerfang.<p>

Melancholisch stützte er seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. Drei Jahre waren bereits vergangen, seit er diesem geheimnisvollen Fremden begegnet war. Es war eine kalte Winternacht. Tiefer Schnee fiel von den Wolken, und beim Ausatmen konnte man deutlich feine Wölkchen sehen.

Überrascht wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sakura hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er nur mehr halb zugehört hatte. Deshalb war er verwirrt, als er ihrer Erzählung wieder folgte: "... Aber auch das sie in Wahrheit sehr einsam sind." Verwirrt wand sich der blauäugige Junge von dem Fenster ab. Er nahm sich noch einen Moment Zeit, seine Freundin zu mustern, ehe er sie fragte. Sie trug wieder ihr rosarotes Cocktailkleid, und darüber eine schwarze Weste. Ihre Frisur war einfach und einer feine Brosche mit einer kleinen roten Rose umsponnen von einem schwarzen Netz zierten ihre Haare. Sie saßen in Sakuras Wagen, ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern. Sie war eine Tochter aus reichem Hause, und bekam ihn als sie vor einem halben Jahr ihren neuen Job antrat. Die Sitze waren schwarzes Leder, mit schokoladenbraunen Einfassungen, und teuren Ausstattung. Doch irgendwie konnte der Blondschopf sich davon nur kurz ablenken. Zu schnell wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück, zu ihrem Gespräch: "Wieso denn einsam?"

Es war ihm gar nicht in dem Sinn gekommen, die Situation überhaupt zu hinterfragen. Stumm glaubte er ihrer Aussage, ohne daran zu zweifeln, dass Vampire fühlen konnten. Besorgt ließen sich einige Falten auf ihrer Stirn sehen. Das grünäugige Mädchen, hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr Naruto noch zuhörte. Irgendwie war sie sich, dass er wieder in seiner eigenen Welt war. Das erste Mal, hatten sie und Ino es vor etwa drei Jahren bemerkt. Ihr Freund war abgelenkt, und desinteressiert. Und als sie ihn einmal unvorbereitet erwischt hatten, mussten sie schmerzvoll mit ansehen, wie seine Fassade zerbrach. Sakura wusste, dass er seit dem Tod seiner Eltern alleine lebte. Nur sein Vormund besuchte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit, und sorgte sich immer wieder um ihn. Doch etwas war passiert, dass ihn innerlich zerstört hatte und ihn auffraß. Obwohl er ihnen niemals anvertraut hatte was geschehen war, fühlten sie mit ihm. Hatte sie also etwas Falsches gesagt, als sie dieses lächerliche Thema fortsetzte? Ihr Beifahrer hatte sie zwar darauf angesprochen, aber musste sie deshalb gleich darauf eingehen. Mit einen schwachen Seufzer, ließ sie den Gedanke, stattdessen fallen und antwortet ihm: "Sie sind unsterblich, während die Welt sich weiter dreht. Jeden den sie kennen und lieben lernen, wird sterben, wenn er nicht wie sie an die Ewigkeit gebunden ist."

Unbewusst musste Naruto schlucken. Er wusste was es bedeutet alleine zu sein, und auch was es hieß damit umgehen zu müssen. Gut er hatte seine Freunde, doch könnten sie nicht jeden Schmerz den er fühlte verdrängen: "Das ist doch grausam." Entsetzt wunderte sich der Junge darüber, wie das Schicksal bloß so unbarmherzig sein konnte. "Naja. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit für sie dieser Einsamkeit zu entkommen", zitierte sie fast schon wörtlich eine der vielen Internetseiten die sie zu dem Thema gefunden hatte. "Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es stimmt, aber ich habe gelesen, dass Vampire ihren Partner finden müssen. Quasi so etwas wie einen Seelenverwandten", schloss sie den Gedanken auch gleich ab. Überfordert mit dieser Information, hielt Naruto in seiner Bewegung inne. Unbewusst schweiften seine Gedanken ab, doch nur für einen Moment, zu kurz um es wirklich wahr zu nehmen. "Und was machen sie, wenn sie ihrem Gefährten gefunden haben?", es war verrückt, doch als er diese Frage stellte, schien etwas in ihm darauf zu reagieren. Es war ein schwaches, aber warmes Gefühl, dass ihn beruhigte und ihm Geborgenheit schenkte.

Doch plötzlich war es vorbei. "Naja. Sie töten ihn", nüchtern rollten die Worte über ihre Lippen ohne, dass sie genau darauf achten was sie sagte. Entsetzt waren Naruto alle Gesichtszüge entglitten. Der Blondschopf war sich unsicher was ihn mehr schockte. War es Sakuras gleichgültige Art, oder war es doch die Erkenntnis die ihn traf? Plötzlich merkte er, dass es dasselbe Gefühl war das er schon die ganze Zeit über fühlt, dass ihn immer bedrückte. Und das er seit drei Jahren, diesem Alptraum nicht mehr entkommen war. "Ähm, Sakura? Wie genau soll das jetzt bitte besser sein?", irritiert warf das grünäugige Mädchen einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Begleiter. Doch dann bemerkte sie ihren eigenen Fehler: "Oh, nicht so wie du jetzt denkst. Sie verwandeln ihn ebenfalls in einem Vampir. Und es mag seltsam klingen, denn indem sie die Person die sie lieben ebenfalls verfluchen, entreißen sie ihren Partner ebenfalls der Welt." Unwohl musste Naruto bei dem Gedanken schlucken. Deshalb meinte sie also Vampire würden ihre Seelenverwandten töten. Weil sie den Menschen den sie lieben lernen zu dem verdammen, vor dem sie selbst zu entkommen versuchten. Unsterblich zu sein ist nicht die Kunst, sondern glücklich zu leben und nicht an der Ewigkeit zu Grunde zu gehen. "Ähm, Sakura? Du hast gesagt sie verwandeln einen Menschen. Meinst du das ernst? Dämonen mit der Fähigkeit einen Menschen zu verführen?", unsicher ließ der Blondschopf die Frage offen stehen. Was immer es bedeuten mochte, so etwas Verrücktes konnte doch nur ein Schauermärchen sein, oder? Amüsiert musste seine Freundin lachen. Sie sah die Situation überraschender Weise sehr viel nüchterner: "Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt oder? Aber zurück zu deiner Frage. Wen ein Vampir einen Menschen beißt, dann verwandelt er sich ebenfalls in einen Vampir. Aber dazu gibt es unterschiedliche Theorien. Manche glauben es reicht schon ein Biss, andere, dass erst das ganze Blut getrunken werden muss." Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie den Gedanke abklingen. Selbst wenn sie nicht an Dämonen glaubte, für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie eine unangenehme Kälte, die sie streifen. „Du weißt erstaunlich viel über Vampire", verwirrt war dem Blondschopf dieser unlogische Zusammenhang aufgefallen. Sakura glaubte nicht an Dämonen und Geister, woher hatte dann gerade sie diese enorme Wissen darüber. Peinlich verlegt wand sie ihren rosahaarigen Kopf zur Seite, betätige wie von selbstständig den Blinker und wand den Wagen um die Kurve. "Ach. Nachdem Ino wegen dem Schloss so angegeben hatte, war ich neugierig", gestand ihm Sakura: "Nun dann, bereit für den heutigen Abend, Naru-chan?"

* * *

><p>Er wusste nicht sicher wie, aber anscheinend hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Vor den beiden zeichnete sich ein prächtiges Herrenhaus aus der Zeit des Klassizismus ab. Gewand fuhr der dunkle Wagen um die Kurve und wurde sofort von einem jungen Mann in weißem Hemd und rotem Jackett begrüßt. Und er war nicht der einzige Bedienstete. Als Sakura der beeindruckenden Auffahrt folgte war gleich klar, dies war kein gewöhnlicher Ball. Der Eingang führte zu einem riesigen Gebäude, das von einer massiven Mauer beschützt wurde. Efeu umrankte den grauen Stein und erinnerten fast an ein verwunschenes Schloss. Und beim Eingang prangte ein riesiges Eisentor, bei dem ein Pförtner ihre Einladungen überprüfte. Unsicher starrte der Blondschopf den alten Man einige Zeit an. Als hätten sie ihn extra für diesen Moment engagiert, um den Gästen eine Show zu bieten, erinnerte er ihn an einen Buttler aus einem alten Hollywood Film. Dahinter verbarg sich der gepflegte Garten, der ausladend seinen Größe zeigte und sicherlich einige Hektar breit war, ehe dahinter das alte Gemäuer auftauchte. Geschmückt wurde er von einigen Brunnen, und Bäumen, deren strenger Stil stark an französische Traditionen erinnerte. Doch das größte Wasserspiel war in der Mitte, genau vor der Auffahrt und wurde in einem Bogen von den ankommenden Autos umkreist. Auf Höhe des Schlosses wurden sie dann empfangen, während die Fahrzeuge von einem Bediensteten geparkt wurden. Etwas erhöht war das berüchtigte Uchiha Schloss auszumachen, als sie ihm langsam immer näher kamen. Der Weg war breit und wurde sicherlich in frühere Zeit von Kutschen befahren. Doch jetzt parkten einige Autos in der prächtigen Anlage und als Sakura vor dem Eingang vorfuhr wurden sie schon erwartet. Sofort eilten einige Bedienstete zu ihnen und öffneten die Türen. Leicht verneigten sie sich vor den Herrschaften, ehe einer von ihnen die Schlüssel von dem rosahaarigem Mädchen entgegen nahm.<p>

Beeindruckt, und auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert, musste Naruto durch zusammengebissene Zähne pfeifen. Er hatte keinen Schulball erwartet, doch auch nicht die Gesellschaft der Reichen und Schönen. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das Ambiente vor ihm. Einige Bäume waren mit Lichterketten geschmückt worden, und ein verschlungener Pfad führte den Weg zu Anwesen. Er war mit Fackeln erhellt worden, und strahlte etwas Verbotenes aus. Verwirrt starrte der blauäugige Junge auf das auffallende Licht des Feuers. Zu seiner Verwunderung war es kein natürliches rot gelb, sondern erinnerte an ein intensives eisblau. Unzählige Menschen hatten sich auf dem Platz eingefunden. Sie alle waren in feinen Abendkleidern, als sie sich der Terrasse vor der Eingangstür näherten. Und fast wie ein Kind begann er nervös zu wippen, als konnte er es kaum erwarten einzutreten. Irgendetwas an diesem Ort schien ihn gleichzeitig zu beruhigen, wie ihn aufwirbelte.

Wie berauscht von der Stimmung und den vielen Leuten traten die beiden Freunde durch das riesige Eingangstor. Es war ein unglaublicher Ort, hell und warm strahlten viele Kronleuchter ihr mächtiges Licht über den riesigen Festsaal. Überall waren herrliche Kerzen angebracht worden, und tauchten den Ball in ein mystisches Farbenspiel.

Der ganze Raum wurde von massiven Säulen in drei Bereiche unterteilt. Ähnlich einer alten Basilika, oder einem antikem Marktplatz war das mittlere Schiff auch gleichzeitig das größte. Dort befand sich auch eine Band, und ihr gegenüber spielte ein junger Mann auf einem Klavier. Die ganze Feier fand auf zwei Stockwerkten statt, wobei der obere Teil nur links und rechts einen Balkon zeigte. Nur das Mittelschiff war ohne einem Dach. Stattdessen reichten die Kronleuchter tief in den Schauraum, und erhellten die gesamte Tanzfläche. Die Wände waren von zartem Marmor in rosa und weißen Tönen geziert worden, und mit Goldschmuck verziert worden. Und auf den ausgiebigen Querseiten zierten einige Fackeln die Balustrade. Überrascht staunte der blauäugige Junge, als im bewusst wurde, dass er sich hier in einem Jahrhunderte alten Schloss befand. Doch dieser Raum wirkte wenig wie ein Festsaal von früher. die hellen Farben, das zarte rosa weiß und gold und selbst das elektrische Licht erinnerten auf keinen Fall an einen barocken Ballraum.

Etwas nüchtern gingen beide Freunde auf eine kleine Gruppe von einigen Gästen zu. Sofort wurde Sakura von einigen der Männern und Frauen begrüßt. Die Gruppe war nicht groß, etwa zehn Leute und eifrig stellte sie dem rosahaarigen Mädchen bereits ihre Freunde vor. „Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen, Sakura? Aber auf der anderen Seite warst du niemals wirklich abergläubisch", eine ihrer engsten Kolleginnen hatte das grünäugige Mädchen angesprochen. Sie kannten sich seit knapp einem halben Jahr, und vertrugen sich vom ersten Moment an. „Übrigens, darf ich vorstellen. Der Herr des Hauses, Itachi Uchiha. Seiner Familie gehört das Schloss", erschrocken spürte sie wie ihr überraschender Gastgeber sie ihn ihrer Bann zog. Sie war wie hypnotisiert, als diese kalten, schwarzen Augen sie auffällig musterten. Doch plötzlich änderte sich sein Blick, wurde belustigt, ehe er auf einem schiefen Lächeln hängen blieb: „Sehr erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss!" und ganz der Sitte, nahm der großgewachsene Mann ihre Hand in seine, und hauchte einen feinen Kuss gegen ihre Haut, ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

"Gleichfalls Uchiha-San. Ein wirklich unglaubliches Schloss, selbst wenn es angeblich verflucht sein soll", unbewusst hatte das grünäugige Mädchen nicht darauf geachtet, was sie sagte. Doch irgendwie wurde sie in der Gegenwart dieses hochgewachsenen, attraktiven Mann unsicher. Das blasse aussehen, die leichte Vertiefung um die Wangenknochen und das lange schwarze Haar, das er im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte, verliehen ihm eine unglaublich faszinierende Ausstrahlung. Und dann waren da noch seine Augen, glänzend matt, erinnerten sie an schwarzer Poole, die alles verschluckten. Amüsiert hatte der Ältere der Uchihabrüder der jungen Frau zugehört. Er war überrascht, dass sie noch klar stehen konnte, geschweige denn, dass sie noch einigermaßen klar denken konnte.

Es war keine Absicht, doch als er diese bezaubernde Frau gesehen hatte, schlugen seine Instinkte sofort Alarm. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie bodenständig war, und dass sie willensstark war. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund warum seine Magie sie sofort in seinen Bann zog. Es war ein Überlebenstrieb. Wenn man das schwächste Glied einer Kette bricht, war das nur ein vorübergehender Sieg. Doch wenn sie den stärksten einer Gruppe verführten, folgten die anderen blind. Und diese Frau, sollte man nicht unterschätzen. "Sie meinen wahrscheinlich die Gerüchte über Vampire, Miss Haruno? Oh ja, die sind immer wieder ein beliebtes Thema, wenn es um den Ball geht", und schmunzelnd sprach er weiter: "Doch dürfte ich fragen, woher dieses rege Interesse. Wenn sie immerhin bereit waren zu kommen?"

Überrascht schaute das rosahaarige Mädchen neben sich. Sie war überrascht als ihr der verrückte Blondschopf plötzlich fehlte. Etwas unwohl konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie sie es geschafft hatte Naruto zu übersehen. Vor einer Sekunde war er noch neben ihr, als sie sich mit ihren Kollegen unterhielt. Doch plötzlich konnte sie seine strahlend blauen Augen nicht mehr unter den Gästen ausmachen. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um ihre eine Achse in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis darauf auszumachen wo er war: „Ähm. Eigentlich war mein Begleiter von diesem Thema so begeistert. Er hat es von einer Freundin von uns erfahren und mir auf der Herfahrt einige Fragen dazu gestellt." Interessiert ließ der Ältere seinen Blick über das Mädchen vor ihm schweifen. Er konnte sich schon denken was gesehen war.

Es war amüsant zu sehen wie die Magie funktionierte und wie sie jene unbewusst darauf vorbereitete, die ein größeres Schicksal erwartete, als ihnen klar war. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung schien der junge Mann verschwunden zu sein: „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr Date nicht anwesend ist? Wenn sie erlauben, werde ich ihn selbst suchen gehen, dann können sie weiterhin mit ihren Kollegen reden." Doch bevor das grünäugige Mädchen noch eine Antwort geben konnte war Itachi schon verschwunden. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass dies noch ein ereignisreicher Abend werden könnte. Da wollte er die Gelegenheit nicht ungenützt lassen, den jungen Mann selbst kennen zu lernen. Und zu erfahren ob ihn sein Gefühl ihn all die Jahre über nicht enttäuscht hatte. Obwohl es ihn doch überraschte dass es ein Junge war, doch zum Glück war ihre Rasse in solchen Fällen viel toleranter als die Menschen. Nicht zuletzt weil sie wussten, dass sie gegen das Schicksal sowieso nicht ankamen.

Unbemerkt von der kleinen Gruppe war Naruto weitergegangen. Es war nicht so, dass er unhöflich sein wollte, doch in der Sekunde in der er den Saal betreten hatte, fühlte er eine erstickende enge. Unwissend was diese plötzliche Panik verursacht hatte, ließ er seine Begleiterin bei ihren Kollegen und kämpfte sich durch die Gäste nach draußen. Es war eine plötzliche Flucht, die er überhaupt erst realisierte, als er schon fast im freien war. Doch der Blondschopf hatte nicht die Gelegenheit über das Geschehen nachzudenken. Stattdessen schaltete sein Gehirn auf Flucht und seine Instinkte reagierten auf die drohende Gefahr.

Deshalb war er jetzt überrascht als man ihn von hinten ansprach. Er hatte den schnellsten Weg nach draußen genommen, und war durch eine der vielen Terrassentüren verschwunden. Dieser Teil war überraschenderweise wenig belebt. Einige tönerne Urnen am Boden ließen jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Platz trotzdem genutzt wurde. Die Terrasse war eben und führte zur anderen Seite des Herrenhauses Richtung Innenseite des Gartens. Und erneut bekam der dunkelhäutige Junge ein Gefühl dafür, wie unglaublich groß das ganze Anwesen sein musste. Er war zwar nicht sonderlich gut, wenn es darum ging zu schätzen, doch er war sich sicher, dass die Länge des Gartens die zum Eingang geneigte Seite um ein doppeltes übertraf.

"Oh. Ich schätze dann, sie sind Naruto", verwirrt blickte der blauäugige Junge nach hinten, überrascht von der überraschend vertrauten stimme die ihn ansprach. Und beinahe hätte er einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als der die Person hinter sich sah. Es war erschreckend wie sehr sie seiner großen Liebe ähnelten. Doch dieser junge Mann vor ihm war unmöglich Sasuke. Es war nicht mehr als ein Gedanke, doch er reichte ihn um zu wissen, dass er recht hatte. Trotzdem half das alles nichts als seine Gefühle plötzlich wieder die vertraute Leere spürten, die ihn seit drei Jahren quälten. Und fasst wäre er einige Schritte nach hinten gestolpert würde ihn der großgewachsene Mann vor ihn nicht so einschüchtern, dass er stumm zu Boden starrte. Überrascht entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen ein kleines Lächeln, als der Blondschopf innerhalb eines Augenblicks alle Gefühle offen vor sich ausbreitete, die ihn quälten. Fast war es schon unnötig seine Gedanken mitzuhören, doch eine Erinnerung war auffallend.

Wer immer der blonde Junge war, jetzt bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er Sasuke kannte. „Oh wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Itachi, meiner Familie gehört dieses Schloss", stellte sich der junge Mann vor. „Und ich hatte zuvor ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Euer Begleitung. Einer gewissen Miss Haruno, und sie hat mir von ihrem Interesse an den Gerüchten über Vampiren erzählt", setzte er auch sogleich fort: „Vielleicht kann ich in dieser Situation ja weiterhelfen, junger Freund, und ein paar ihrer Fragen beantworten?" überrascht starrte Naruto den Unbekannten an. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Es war überraschend wie der Fremde gleichzeitig eine beruhigende und eine alarmierende Wirkung auf ihn ausübte. Er beruhigte sich zwar als er den blassen Mann vor sich sah, sich gleichzeitig war es aber, als wollten seine Instinkte ihm sagen zu rennen.

Verwirrt schüttelte der Blondschopf seinen Kopf. Gekonnt schob er den Gedanken beiseite, im Glauben es war einfach nur die imposante Erscheinung seines Gegenübers. "Freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen, Itachi-San", verneigte sich der blauäugige Junge: "Ja stimmt. Ich hatte mit Sakura auf dem Weg hier her darüber gesprochen. Und eine Frage würde mich wirklich interessieren." Fast musste sich Itachi konzentrieren nicht zu lachen. Er konnte fühlen was den blonden Jungen vor ihm so verwirrte. Es war ein Teil ihrer Magie, der unbewusst funktionierte. Und er wusste welche Frage Naruto quälte. Die einzige, welche ihn auch betraf. „Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich ihnen zur Seite stehen kann. Was immer sie wissen wollen, fragen sie mich ruhig", versicherte er ihm. Und gleichzeitig reichte er dem Jüngeren seine Hand und zog ihn etwas zu sich. Er konnte es riechen. Dieses süße Blut musste jeden in dem Saal verrückt machen. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, warum er nachdraußen getreten war. Immerhin musste er plötzlich die erschreckende Energie des ganzen Clans gefühlt haben, der ihn fixierte. Doch er hatte keine Angst um den Jungen.

Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, und da war er sich eigentlich sicher, dann würde keiner es überleben, wenn er den Jungen auch nur schief anstarrte. „Sie sind überraschend kalt, mein junger Freund. Wir sollten wieder zurückgehen", und mit etwas Nachdruck zog er den Jungen mit sich zurück. Er hatte keine Angst darum, dass ihm etwas passieren würde. Doch noch fühlte sich Naruto nicht wohl bei den Gedanken wieder hineinzugehen, weshalb die beiden vor der Tür stehen blieben.

„Doch nun zu ihren Fragen. Was wollten sie den wissen?" und ein feines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, ohne, dass er es selbst wirklich merkte. Der Junge war wie Sonnenschein, unglaublich warm und freundlich steckte er die Leute um sie herum an. Verwirrt schaute Naruto seinen Gegenüber an, starrte genau in seine unendlich tiefen schwarzen Augen, ehe er sich wieder seiner Frage erinnerte. Und mit hochrotem Kopf wand er den Blick ab, ehe er ihm zustimmte. Amüsiert hatte der Schwarzhaarige diese Geste verfolgt, und er wusste wenn das Schicksal nicht anders entschieden hätte, würde er den Blondschopf für sich beanspruchen. Er war einfach viel zu süß. Doch so hatte es sich nun mal ergeben und er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen wie wohl die Zukunft werden würde. Immerhin war der Jüngere auch in der Lage ihm zu widerstehen, und nicht vollkommen in seiner Magie verloren zu gehen.

„Also was ich mich gefragt habe. Sakura hat davon erzählt, dass Vampire ihren Gefährten finden müssen. Aber wie wissen sie, dass die Person vor ihnen ihr Seelenverwandter ist? Beziehungsweise was passiert dann mit ihnen?", es war verrückt, absolut verrückt. Er war auf einem Ball und doch unterhielt er sich mit dem Gastgeber über alte Schauermärchen. Doch das seltsamste dabei war, dass es sich nicht sonderlich falsch anfühlte. Außer vielleicht einem leichten Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. „Das sind aber eigentlich zwei Fragen. Doch wie gesagt bin ich gerne zu ihrem Dienste", erwiderte ihm der Ältere mit einem Zwinkern. „Also gut, lassen Sie mich überlegen. Ein Vampir weiß instinktive wer sein Partner ist. Und selbst einige Menschen können es fühlen, wobei es bei ihnen nicht ganz so stark ist", und als Schwarzhaarige den braungebrannten Jungen vor sich musterte, konnte er deutlich sehen wie er darüber zum Grübeln begann. Er musste es gefühlt haben, und das schon seit einer geraumen Zeit, sonst würde er trotz der Schmerzen nicht so gelassen reagieren.

Beunruhigt warf er einen Blick auf den Jungen vor ihn. Wie lange kannten sich die beiden wirklich schon? Doch selbst wenn sie keine Fremden mehr waren, erneut würde es Sasuke nicht schaffen, seinem Schicksal zu entkommen. Von diesem Gesichtspunkt aus, war es gut, dass sie sich wieder begegnet waren. Besiegt atmete der Schwarzäugige tief durch. Das einzige was er den beiden bieten konnte, war es Naruto seine Zweifel zu nehmen: „Es ist wie ein Ziehen, ein unnatürliches Verlangen, dass einem befällt, ohne, dass man sich dagegen wehren könnte. Und sollte das Schicksal mächtig genug sein, kann es passieren, dass beide Partner von einer ständigen Leere heimgesucht werden. Oftmals durchleben sie dieses Gefühl schon lange bevor sie einander treffen. Doch erst, wenn sie einander wirklich begegnet sind, geraten diese Emotionen an die Oberfläche und drohen zu explodieren."

In dieser Sekunde war der ältere Uchihabrüder glücklich, dass er noch nicht dieses Schicksal erlebt hatte. Es wäre zwar gelogen zu sagen er würde sich nicht ebenfalls einen Gefährten wünschen, doch wenn er sah wie schmerzhaft es für die beiden war, war er froh darüber, diesen Zwang noch nicht zu kennen. Stattdessen wand er seinen Blick gegen den nächtlichen Himmel, der wunderschön von einem strahlenden Vollmond erfüllt wurde. War es womöglich seine Kraft, die ihn erahnen ließ, was die Zukunft bereit hielt? Immerhin war seine Rasse stark mit der Magie der Nacht verbunden.

Und ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden fuhr er fort: „Und zu ihrer zweiten Frage, ganz einfach. Wenn ein Vampir seinem Partner begegnet ist, dann wird er ihn unter allen Umständen an sich binden." Überrascht sah Naruto hoch. Hatte sich sein Gefühl etwa geiert. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher dieser verrückte Gedanke kam, doch je mehrere er von diesen alten Legenden hörte, um so verzweifelter wanderten seine Erinnerung wieder zurück zu jener Nacht. Er glaubte nicht an Magie, auch wenn er von sich behauptete offen zu sein. Doch etwas in ihm ließ ihn nicht mehr los und fasziniert lauschte er Itachis Erklärungen. Der braungebrannte Junge wusste nicht was es war, doch er verwarf es. Vermutlich interessierte ihn nur der Augenblick an diesem Thema und morgen hatte er die Hälfe schon wieder vergessen.

„Itachi-San, ist dieses Schicksal unausweichlich. Ich mein gibt es keinen Dämon, der sich jemals anders entschieden hätte?", es war nur ein von vielen Fragen die ihn interessierte, doch es war jene die ihm am meisten aufgefallen war, als sein Gegenüber redete. Er klang so selbstsicher, fast als hätte er es selbst erlebt, oder zumindest schon oft gesehen? In dieser Sekunde erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie sie zu diesem Thema gekommen waren. Und plötzlich war der Groschen gefallen. Es gab keinen anderen Grund warum der Herr des Hauses sonst so genau darüber Bescheid wusste. Und er musste schmunzeln als er an Sakuras Worte dachte. Sicherlich, es war so einfach. Die Uchihafamilie hatte das Gerücht nicht nur in die Welt gesetzt, sondern es auch ausgebaut, so dass es ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Irgendwie konnte er in dieser Sekunde nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob ihn sein Gegenüber wirklich ernst nahm. Gut er selbst hatte als diese Fragen gestellt, doch so sicher wie der Schwarzhaarige darauf antworte, konnte man fast schon meinen er glaubte auch daran.

Kopfschüttelnd beließ es der Blondschopf dabei, sicher dass Itachi nur eine gute Show abziehen wollte. Und wenn dem so war, dann würde er eben mitspielen. In dieser Sekunde merkte er nicht, wie er fast den Halt verloren hätte. Sie waren wieder näher an das Gebäude getretenen und mit einmal mal, wurde sein Körper unnatürlich schwer. Doch dieses Gefühl hielt nur einen Augenblick, ehe er wieder aufatmete als wäre nichts gewesen. Lächelnd hatte der Ältere seine Gedanken mitverfolgt. Er konnte nur zu gut verstehen warum der blauäugige Junge auf Ignoranz schaltete. Vermutlich war sie das einzige was ihn all die Zeit über davor bewahrt hatte zu verzweifeln. Doch etwas anderes hatte er auch gespürt. Sein Körper schien stärker unter den Umständen zu leiden als er selbst wusste. Es war nicht schwer zu sehen wie schlimm es ihm ging und wie wenig, er doch davon verstand: „Nein, mein Freund. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Ein Vampir der seinem Partner begegnet ist, müsste schon unglaublich mächtig sein umso viel Willenskraft aufzubringen, ihn nicht zu beißen."

Ohne Zweifel war der blondhaarige Junge begeistert. Wie oft Itachi diese Geschichte wohl schon erzählt hatte, um sie bereits so auswendig zu beherrschen? Trotzdem schien seine Geschichte einige Fehler aufzuweisen. Wenn es wirklich unwahrscheinlich war, diesem Zwang zu entkommen, wieso sprach er dann als wäre es nicht unmöglich: „Und warum sollte er das tun?" Der Junge war nicht dumm, das musste Itachi ihm lassen. Selbst wenn er sich sicher war, dass er teilweise etwas naiv wirkte, hatte er doch verstanden worauf der ältere Uchiha auswollte. „Sie haben Recht. Logisch mag dies wenig erscheinen, doch ist man nicht bereit für jemandem den man liebt alles zu opfern. Selbst das eigenen Glück?" er hatte es bis jetzt vermieden auf dieses spezielle Thema einzugehen. Doch es war kein Geheimnis, dass Seelenpartner perfekt zusammen passten. Und das es die Liebe war, die jene Gefährten miteinander verband: „Doch wenn mir selbst eine Frage erlaubt ist?", und als er wieder seinen Blick auf den Blondschopf vor sich richtete, konnte er spüren wie verwirrte er war. Erst nach einer vollen Minute hatte er verstanden worum ihn sein Gegenüber gebeten hatte, und stimmte mit einem kurzen Nicken zu.

„Woher kommt ihr wachsendes Interesse an diesen Schauermärchen. Ihre Fragen erschienen nicht wie ein plötzliches Interesse? Man könnte fast glauben, sie sind schon einmal einem Vampir begegnet sind", und in Gedanken beendete er den Satz. 'Und haben sich verliebt', doch dies behielt er vorerst für sich. War das jetzt also der Moment wo ihm der Schwarzhaarige erklärte, dass nichts davon wahr war. Es würde passen, immerhin hatte sich der blauäugige Junge interessiert auf das Thema eingelassen, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Es war nachvollziehbar, dass er sich gerade überaus lächerlich gemacht hatte. Und hoch rot schaffte er es nur eine fadenscheinige Antwort zu stottern: „Keineswegs. Ich war nur neugierig, und nachdem sie so freundlich waren, meine Fragen zu beantworten, wollte ich vorbereitet sein." Selbstverständlich nickte ihm der blasse Mann zu, ehe er im seinen Arm anbot: "Was halten sie davon wieder zurück zu gehen? Ihre Freundin wird sie sicherlich schon suchen." Unbemerkt von Naruto, hatte Itachi ihn bereits zurück in den Ballsaal geführt. Es war angenehm wieder in den warmen Raum zu kommen. Nicht, dass es sonderlich kalt draußen war, doch ohne Zweifel war es kühl. Und unbewusst fröstelte der blauäugige Junge, als wurde er eine Fremde Präsenz fühlen, die ihn verfolgte.

* * *

><p>Niemals hätte Sasuke erwartet ihm wieder zu begegnen. Anderseits sagte man immer, wer sich schon einmal begegnet ist, dessen Wege kreuzen sich wieder. Sein Freund hatte ihn überredet mitzukommen. Er meinte dieser Ausflug könnte ihn ablenken und würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Denn nur sein bester Freund wusste was wirklich passiert war. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, den anderen von seiner Entdeckung zu erzählen, aus Angst sie würden ihn suchen. Nur einem traute er zu, dass ihm die Veränderung aufgefallen war.<p>

Obwohl der Schwarzhaarige manchmal das Gefühl hatten, dass es noch eine zweite Person gab die eine Vermutung hatte was passiert war. Doch sie hielt sich bedeckt, oder zumindest glaubte er das immer. Der Schwarzäugige wusste, dass Shikamaru niemals jemandem davon erzählte hätte. Doch er war nicht dumm, anders herum wurde von vielen sogar als Genie bezeichnet. Denn genauer gesagt nutze er sein Wissen und überredete ihn heute Abend mitzukommen. Man konnte nicht behaupten, er hätte ihn erpresste, doch seine Argumente waren überaus ausgefallen. Simpel und doch wirkungsvoll. Er hatte ihm einfach vorgeschlagen mitzukommen. Seine Eltern wären beruhigt und würden keine unnötigen Fragen stellen, und er selbst würde schon nicht seinem Engel begegnen. So hatte ihn der braunäugige Junge letztendlich dazu gebracht mitzukommen. Es war ein raffinierter Zug von ihm gewesen. Sasuke wusste er war dankbar für seinen Freund, denn selbst in solchen Situationen fand er immer einen Weg um ihn abzulenken. Trotzdem sollte er es heute nicht schaffen sein Versprechen zu halten.

Gelangweilt glitt sein Blick über die Menge der Gäste. Er wollte nicht hierher kommen, doch es war ihr alljährlicher Brauch. Jeder in seiner Familie und selbst der halbe Clan waren hier. Sie bewegten sich unauffällig unter den Menschen. Ihr Ziel war jedes Jahr das gleiche. Sie waren hungrig, doch in Wahrheit suchte sie einfach nur etwas Nähe. Und ihre Partner um sie aus der Dunkelheit zu befreien. Es war eine alte Tradition die seine Verwandten vor 300 Jahren begonnen hatten. Dieses Fest verdankte die Sterblichen einer glücklichen Fügung. Es war einfacher zu jagen, wenn man den Geist verwirrte. Doch der eigentliche Grund war sein Großvater. Er war auf einem ähnlichen Ball seiner Partnerin begegnet. Seitdem lud seine Familie immer zu diesem rauschenden Fest, versteckten aber weiterhin ihre wahre Gestalt. Sie hatten kein Problem mit den Menschen, doch ein Konflikt wäre unausweichlich, wenn sie sich zu erkennen geben würden.

Was ironisch war, denn die Menschen wussten bereits um ihre Existenz. Gerüchte reisen schnell, und dieser Skandal hielt sich von Anfang an. Doch eine Legende konnte man formen, und man konnte lenken was davon wahr war. Dennoch musste der Schwarzhaarige heute auf den Ball. Seine Familie hielt sich an die alten Regeln der früheren Könige. Deshalb war der blasse Junge auch der Bitte seiner Eltern nachgekommen. Sie wollten, dass er sich unter die Sterblichen mischte und sich umsah. Eigentlich gab es dazu keinen Grund, es war nur eine Ausrede, damit ihn seine Eltern in Ruhe ließen. Besonders in letzter Zeit war ihr Wunsch stärker geworden, er sollte sich endlich binden. Jemand mit dem er die Ewigkeit verbringen konnte. Zumindest die letzten zwei Stunden seines Lebens hatte er auf einer langweiligen Party verbracht. So viel zur Familienplanung. Doch den Schwarzhaarigen ließ das kalt. Denn er hatte seinen Engel schon gefunden, aber davon hatte er seinen Eltern niemals etwas erzählt.

Erneut glitt sein Blick umher. Irgendetwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, doch noch war es ihm nicht bewusst. Stattdessen musterte er resigniert die Gäste. Sie alle waren gleich, ob Sterbliche oder Unsterbliche. Keiner von ihnen ließ sein Herz so schnell höher schlagen wie sein Engel. Verwirrt schnupperte der junge Prinz. Etwas in diesem Raum roch atemberaubend und interessiert suchte er die Quelle dieses Dufts. Irgendjemand in diesem viel zu großem Ballsaal schrie förmlich nach ihm, und dieses Blut ließ ihn fast verrückt werden. Überrascht erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick. Eigentlich war es nicht möglich, dennoch war er hier. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich und als musste er sich konzentrieren, kniff er sie etwas zusammen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wusste es besser. Seine Sinne waren perfekt, so wie es bei jedem in seinem Clan war. Unwillkürlich musste er schmunzeln, und entließ dabei ein leichtes Knurren. Es war wie eine Warnung, an alle die sich dem blondem Jungen nähern wollten. Er war seine Beute und er würde es genießen sie zu jagen.

Sofort flackerte ein Paar schwarzer Augen auf. Eine weitere Person war bei seinem Opfer. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Naruto, als sie das leichte Knurren vernahm. Kaum merklich schaute sein Bruder nach oben. Jemand beobachtete sie von den Arkaden aus. Und er kannte diese einzigartige Energie. Selbst wenn der Schwarzhaarige sonst immer eine Mischung aus Langeweile und Arroganz verbreitete. In dieser Sekunde konnte er seine Gefühle nicht versteckten, und seine Aura sendete deine eindeutige Botschaft aus. Es war als schrie sie förmlich _meins_. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung erkannte er ein schwaches Lächeln in den Augen seines Bruders. Er war nicht dumm, beide Uchihas wussten, wie naiv es wäre, den anderen zu unterschätzten. Trotzdem liebte es der Ältere der Brüder immer wieder dem anderen einen Streich zu spielen.

Und normalerweise hätte er auch jede Chance dazu genutzt, die ihm der Zufall bot. Aber in dieses Moment erkannte der blasse Mann den Ernst der Lage. Sasuke war nicht bereit den Jungen zu teilen, und dann dieses eigenartige Interesse an Vampiren. Es war also genauso wie ihm sein Gefühl sagte. Der Blondschopf ihm Gegenüber war Sasukes Gefährte, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuscht waren sich die beiden schon einmal begegnet. Unmerklich fröstelte der Ältere bei diesem Gedanken. Er wusste sein Bruder war stark, und auch leicht masochistisch veranlagt. Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, durch welche Schmerzen er gegangen war, um diesen Jungen zu schützten. Konnte Liebe wirklich so stark sein, oder war sein geliebter Bruder lediglich zu naiv um die Wahrheit zu erkennen?

Amüsiert wand Itachi seinen Blick von der Balustrade ab, und fixierte ihn wieder auf den blauäugigen Jungen vor sich. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, ehe Sasuke hier auftauchen würde. Und wie er es erwartet hatte, erschien der Schwarzhaarige keine Sekunde später neben ihnen.

"Doch ich kenn jemand der ihnen ihre Fragen noch besser beantworte kann. Darf ich vorstellen, mein Bruder Sasuke Uchiha", und in dieser Sekunde löste sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Säulengang. Der junge Mann bewegte sich gelassen auf die beiden zu. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte er keinen Grund zur Eile. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sein Sakko aufgeknöpft und darunter kam ein schwarzes Seidenhemd zum Vorschein, das lässig in der Hose steckte. Beinahe hatte sein Gang schon etwas Animalisches an sich. Wie ein Raubtier, elegant und tödlich, bevor es seine Beute riss. Nur seine Augen verrieten wie gefährlich er wirklich war. Tief schwarz glänzten sie wie seltene Perlen, funkelten wie dunkle Diamanten. Nur kurz glimmte eine Spur von Rot auf, als er sah, wen ihm sein Bruder vorstellte.

"Hallo mein Engel. Schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Sasuke flüstere diese Worte nahe an Narutos Ohren, als wären sie einzig für ihn bestimmt. Erschrocken blickte der Blondhaarige auf. Er kannte nur eine Person die ihn jemals so angesprochen hatte. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein kaltes Gefühl von Panik, und verzweifelt klammerte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen fest. Sofort griff er nach Naruto, und schützend fing er den Jungen auf, ehe er sein Bewusstsein verlor. Behutsam hob Sasuke den Blondhaarigen hoch. Der Schock musste wohl zu groß für ihn gewesen sein und sein Körper gab unter dem Druck nach.

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung wand er sich zum Gehen. Mit Naruto im Arm verließ er die anderen. Selbst bei seinem Bruder blieb er nicht stehen, als er an ihm vorbei schritt. Doch das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen. Itachi hatte gesehen, was passiert war. Und es bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung. Dieser Junge war markiert gewesen, in der Sekunde in der er den Saal betrat, konnte er sein Blut riechen. Und es verhieß kein gutes Schicksal. Doch nun war es daran sich um andere Probleme zu kümmern. Sofort schnellte sein Arm nach vorne, als eine rosahaarige Frau an ihm vorbei wollte. Die beiden waren gemeinsam gekommen. Obwohl sie etwas abseits der kleinen Gruppe standen und sich mit Kollegen unterhielten, wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass sie den Jungen beobachtet wurden. Er konnte die zeitweiligen Blicke zweier Personen spüren.

Der eine war sein Bruder, die andere war diese junge Dame in seinen Armen. Sie musste gesehen haben, was sonst keiner bemerken konnte. Ihre Freundschaft musste überraschend stark sein, und selbst dann musste sie sich große Sorgen um ihn machen. Anders konnte sich Itachi nicht erklären wie fürsorglich sie sich um den Jungen kümmerte. Ins besonders nach dem sie es geschafft hatte, durch ihre magischen Schleier zu brechen. Immerhin war sie die einzige Sterbliche die ihre Illusion durchschaut hatte. Normalerweise schützten sie ihre Fähigkeit vor ungebetenen Zuschauern, oder wenn sie jagten.

Trotzdem konnte sie ihre empfindliche Gab nicht vor ihrer ganzen Magie schützten, sollte ein Jäger der Nacht wirklich dazu gezwungen werden sie zu benutzen. „Keine Sorge, Miss Haruno. Mein Bruder wird sich um ihren Freund kümmern", wie eine unscheinbarer Vorschlag flüsterte Itachi die Worte, ließ ihre Wirkung ihr Bewusstsein vernebeln. Er wollte seiner Begleitung kein Leid zufügen, doch er konnte nicht riskieren, dass eine Uneingeweihte sie in Gefahr brachten entdeckt zu werden. Wie nach diesem Abend weiter zu agieren war, würden sie noch früh genug besprechen können. Doch in diesem Moment konnte er sich über andere Probleme Gedanken machen.

Er wusste, dass sein Bruder stark war, doch diese Willensstärke hätte er ihm nicht zugetraut. Selbst für ein Mitglied der königlichen Familie, übertrafen seine Fähigkeiten, die der anderen. Er wusste nicht ob es Respekt oder Angst war die er ihm gegenüber fühlte, doch er war froh, dass er seinen Gefährten wieder bei sich hatte. Egal was seine Beweggründe waren, Sasuke hatte es geschafft sich gegen das Schicksal aufzulehnen. Und egal wie mächtig er war, ohne seinen Gefährten, der ihn aus der Einsamkeit retten konnte, war seine Magie viel zu gefährlich. Auffordernd beobachtete er die junge Frau in seinen Armen. Sie hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, und war nicht mehr ganz so panisch wie zu Anfang. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn ein wenig an, musterte ihre grünen Augen aus seinen tiefroten. Er hatte keinen Hunger, doch er wollte sie ruhig stellen. Eine Unruhe konnte er sich nicht leisten. Sofort nahm er ihren Blick gefangen und zwang sie dazu alles zu vergessen. "Miss sie sollten sich setzten und etwas trinken. Mein Bruder wird sich um ihren Begleiter kümmern." Erneut ließ er seinen mentalen Befehl auf sie einwirken, unscheinbar wie ein plumper Vorschlag, erregte er am wenigstens aufsehen, und die Menschen versuchten nicht gegen ihre Magie anzukämpfen. Ja sein Bruder würde sich um ihren Begleiter kümmern. Das wusste er, und auch welches Schicksal auf die beiden wartete. Er konnte die Zukunft zwar nicht sehen, doch er war bereits alt genug um zu wissen, wie diese Begegnung enden würde. Nur insgeheim predigte er, dass sein kleiner Bruder es dieses Mal nicht vermasseln würde.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Naruto: ...<p>

Sakura: Aja ...

Sasuke: Das war es also. Ein seitenlanger Prolog *der Autorin eine verwirrten Blick zuwerfen*

Itachi: Ach sei doch still, Otouto. Du bist doch nur sauer, weil du drei Jahre ohne deinen Naru-chan auskommen müsstest *hat den Nägel auf den Kopf getroffen*

Naruto: Ohh ... *schaut schüchtern zur Seite*

Sasuke: Sei still Aniki. Und wag es nicht meinen Schatz so zu nennen, das darf nur ich! *versucht Itachi zum Schweigen zu bringen*

Ino: Hey war ich also nur ein Lückenfüller *hat es gerade gerafft*

ChandraMe: Ähm ... Aber dafür warst du auf der ersten Seite 0.0"

Naruto: *versucht Itachi und Sasuke zu trennen*

ChandraMe: Ähm. Naru-chan, gib es besser auf. Das ist unmöglich.

Sasuke: *Lässt Itachi los und wirft der Autorin eine bösen Blick zu*

ChandraMe: ... Ähm *hat Angst*

Sasuke: *geht ganz langsam auf die Autorin zu*

ChandraMe: Beruhig dich Sasuke. Dafür ist das nächste Kapitel nur über dich und Narulein *versucht durch Erpressung zu überleben*

Naruto: Lass das Sasuke *rettet die Autorin und lenkt Sasuke mit Kuscheln ab*

ChandraMe: Also ja, wenn Sasuke es zulässt bis zum nächsten Mal *flüchtet derweil von Ort des Geschehens*


	2. Kapitel: erste Nacht

Hi Leute,

Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob jemandem die Story interessiert - es geht weiter =)

Bevor ich aber beginn möchte ich noch kurz ne paar Worte sagen.

Vorweg nochmals der Hinweis, dass das hier ein **Yaoi** ist. Und ja, für alle die so crazy sind wie ich - es kommt zu unserem Lieblingsthema *hehe*

Okay na dann. Ich hoffe Euch gefällt was verrücktes mein Gehirn sich ausgedacht hatte und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Kapitel: erste Nacht<strong>

Es war drei Jahre her. Während einer Winternacht kurz vor Weihnachten. Er war diesem mysteriösen Fremden auf offener Straße begegnet. Sie waren ineinander gelaufen, als Naruto nicht auf den Weg achtete. Beinahe wäre er sogar hingefallen, hätte ihn sein unerwarteter Helfer nicht aufgefangen. Sofort zog er den Blondhaarigen am Arm nach oben. Doch was dann folgte, konnte er sich bis heute nicht erklären. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn einige überraschende Sekunde fest, und musterte ihn. Verzaubert strich er ihm die engelsblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Doch auch Naruto fühlte, ein seltsames Prickeln. Seine Haut brannte, wie bei einer kalten Berührung. Irgendetwas an seinem unbekannten Helfer, nahm ihn gefangen.

Er war wie die Schatten, sinnlich und leidenschaftlich wie die dickflüssige Dunkelheit. Sein kühles Aussehen verriet eine unglaubliche Kraft und gefährlich blitzen seine Augen auf. Sein schwarzes Haaren stand im starken Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut und fast könnte er ein Model sein. Sein Gesicht wirkte makellos, hohe Wangenknochen, und wunderschön tiefschwarze Augen. Besitzergreifend zog ihn der Schwarzhaarige in seine Umarmung. Ein einziger Blick genügte und er wusste es. Dieser Junge war sein Schicksal. Er war sein Seelenpartner, sein Gefährte, sein Leben. Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden. Und verführerisch entkamen ihm seine Stimme, hauchte heiß gegen sein Ohr. Sie war rau, als fiel es ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen: "Du bist wie ein Engel!"

Wie gebannt, starrte Naruto in seine Augen, und fühlte seinen stechenden Blick. Sie waren überraschend rot, wie Rubine, und funkelten gefährlich. Trotzdem empfand er keine Angst. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hob der Unbekannte sein Kinn an und küsste ihn. Erschrocken keuchte der Blondhaarige auf. Zu schnell überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Wurde er gerade wirklich auf offener Straße von einem Wildfremden geküsst? Wieso konnte er ihn nicht wegstoßen? Noch dazu schien er es zu genießen. Verlangend schloss er seine Augen und legte sich in diesen Kuss. Erst nach einigen Sekunden lies der Schwarzhaarige von ihm ab. Und auch Naruto schien wieder klar denken zu können. Peinlich betroffen, versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Doch seine Knie waren immer noch weich wie Pudding, und selbst seine notorischen Fähigkeiten versagten ihm den Dienst. Stattdessen zog ihn sein Gegenüber mit sich. Er wollte von der offenen Straße weg. Zielsicher steuerte er eine kleine Seitenstraße an. Erst im Schütz der Häuser drückte er den Jungen gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Hier würden keine ungebetenen Blicke sie stören. Erneut zog er ihn tiefer in seinen Bann. Küsste ihn dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher. Verlangend strich seiner Zunge über seine Lippen und bat um Einlass. Benommen gewährte ihm der Blondhaarige. Oder wollte er etwa seine Berührung fühlen? Dieses Mal war sein Stöhnen viel lauter. Er fühlte eine Hitze durch seinen Körper rasen, die selbst gegen den kalten Dezembertag ankam. Dennoch fröstelte ihn, als eine Hand unter seinen Pullover und das T-Shirt glitt. Verwundert fragte er sich wann der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mantel aufgeknöpft hatte. Mit einem Schlag war der Zauber verflogen. Plötzlich fühlte er die Realität wieder und versuchte an dem Unbekannten vorbei zu kommen. Doch dieser ließ ihn nicht gehen: "So schnell entkommst du mir nicht. Ich hab dich gerade erst gefunden, mein Engel." Bestimmend ließ er seine Hände neben seinem Kopf ruhen, und verhinderte mit seinem Körper jede seiner Fluchtmöglichkeit. Verärgert glühten seinen azurblauen Augen auf. Wütend schüttelte Naruto den Kopf: "Teme! Such dir einen anderen Trottel für dein Spiel!"

Überrascht beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige nach vorne, hauchte lächelnd einen Kuss gegen seine Lippen. Schon wieder wusste der Blondhaarige, dass er eigentlich kein Problem damit hatte. Und leicht spürte er seine Röte ins Gesicht steigen. Hoffentlich merkte das sein Gegenüber nicht. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte es bemerkt, und ihm gefiel seine aufrichtige Art. Obwohl es ihn doch überrascht hatte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Irgendwie sogar niedlich, wie sein Engel versuchte, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Das reizte sein Verlangen nur noch mehr. Herausfordernd strich er über seine Lippen, zog die Konturen mit seinem Daumen nach. "Keine Sorge, mein Engel. Das ist kein Spiel, ich meine es todernst!" Sofort schlug der Blondhaarige seine Hand weg. Er wusste nicht was gerade passiert war, doch wieso sollte irgendein Wildfremder es ernst meinen. Immerhin war das die Realität und Liebe auf den ersten Blick existierte nicht. "Lustig machen kann ich mich selber auch! Und ich bin nicht dein Engel. Ich heiße Naruto, ist das klar!" Herausfordern lächelte ihn sein Gegenüber an, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, als wollte er seinen Worten Ausdruck verleihen: "Ich finde schon, dass Engel zu dir passt. Vor allem deine Augen sind wunderschön!" Als wollte er es wirklich darauf anlegen, drückte ihm der Schwarzhaarige sein Knie genau zwischen die Beine. So überrumpelt keuchte Naruto erschrocken auf: "Lass das, Te-Teme!" Doch der Angesprochene blieb von dieser Warnung unbeeindruckt: "Dir ist bestimmt kalt. Wir sollten uns ein Hotel suchen." Jetzt erst ließ er den Blondhaarigen ganz los. Stattdessen nahm er sich die Gelegenheit und musterte den Jungen genauer. Er war etwas kleiner als er selbst, gut ein halber Kopf. Er war schlank, doch gut gebaut. Seine Bäckchen waren leicht rot, und das engelsgleiche Gesicht, wurde zart von seinen blonden Haaren umrahmt. Doch am meisten fesselten ihn seine azurblauen Augen. "Jetzt komm schon mit, oder muss ich dich erst davon überzeugen, Naruto?"

Das letzte Wort holte den Blondhaarigen wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er war etwas verunsichert über sein eigenes Verhalten. Hatte er sich gerade von einer völlig fremden Person verunsichern lassen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Gut der Junge vor ihm, sah wirklich verdammt gut aus, doch das war kein Grund den Unnahbaren zu spielen. Doch irgendwie war er neugierig geworden. Wer war der Fremde wohl, dass er so eine Faszination auf ihn ausübte. Und unbewusst folgte Naruto dem Schwarzhaarigen. Amüsiert ging dieser einige Schritte voraus. Er konnte sich schon denken worüber sein Engel nachdachte.

Sie waren sich gerade erst begegnet, doch ihre Leidenschaft war bereits erwacht. Schmerzhaft fühlte er seine Eckzähne, doch sofort brachte er seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle. Er wollte diesen Blondschopf an sich binden, der ihn auf eine kuriose Weise an die Sonne erinnerte. Doch wenn die Möglichkeit bestand und er wählen konnte, sollte er ihm von sich aus vertrauen. Bestimmend griff seine Hand nach hinten. Er musste schnell handeln, diese Gelegenheit würde nicht zu lange anhalten. Doch er wusste genau was er wollte. Dieses Verlangen hatte er noch nie gespürt, und niemals hatte er erwartet so eine Leidenschaft zu empfinden. Er war nicht dumm, er wusste was es bedeutete, seinem Partner zu begegnen, aber mit dieser Hitze hatte er nicht gerechnet. Zum Glück lenkten ihn seine Schritte fast schon von selbst. Denn was der Junge nicht wusste war, dass sie hier in seinem Revier waren.

* * *

><p>Sie waren auf einer der teuersten Straßen Konohas. Hier glitzerte das Leben der Reichen und Schönen. Und auf diese Welt steuerte er gerade zu. Quer durch den Eingang eines luxuriösen Hotels der High Society. Erschrocken blieb Naruto stehen. Der Raum war erfüllt von unzähligen Menschen. Stockend eröffnete sich eine unglaubliche Welt vor ihm. Etwas verloren fand sich der Blondhaarige in einer riesige Empfangshalle wieder, die ganz von Licht durchflutet war. Vorbei an einer eleganten Rezeption gelangte man in das Foyer. Allein die Größe übertraf alles, was er bisher kannte. Der ganze Saal schimmerte in einem gold-weißen Glanz. Hier war ein Architekt am Werk, der die Säulen der Wand in die Mitte zog und helle Fenster einsetzte. Und von der Decke leuchtete ein riesiger Kronleuchter mit funkelnden Kristallen. Fasziniert staunte der Blondhaarige über diesen Luxus. Beeindruckt bewunderte er die feierliche Dekoration, die den ganzen Saal hell und warm erscheinen ließ. Dieser Unbekannte hatte keinen Scherz gemacht, als er von einem Hotelzimmer sprach.<p>

Doch was glaubte er wen er vor sich hatte. Wie kam er auf die verrückte Idee in eines der teuersten Sternehotels der ganzen Stadt zu gehen. Wollte er sich schon wieder über ihn lustig machen. Viel verstand der Blondhaarige nicht von dieser Welt. Doch ein Hotel an einer der reichsten Straßen ließ eigentlich nicht viele Möglichkeiten offen. Aber war das wirklich möglich. Erneut ermahnte er sich, dass das hier die Realität war. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur der Sohn von irgendwelchen reichen Eltern, dem langweilig geworden war. Verwirrt gestand sich der Blondhaarige, dass sein Spaziergang eine ungewöhnliche Wende genommen hatte. Vielleicht war das aber auch sein Stichwort abzuhauen. Immerhin verrückter als jetzt konnte es nicht werden. Als hätte es Naruto nicht besser gewusst.

"Uchiha-Sama, I-Ihr s-seid zur-rü-ück?", überraschend war ein junges Mädchen neben den beiden erschienen. Sie wirkte schüchtern, und etwas ängstlich als sie sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen verbeugte. Doch dieser blieb unbeeindruckt, und deutete ihr nur mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zu verschwinden. Unsicher zog Naruto seine Hand ganz aus seiner. Obwohl der Raum voll von Menschen war, schienen nur sie zwei von Bedeutung. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Schwarzhaarigen ganz und gar nicht. "Ihr seid kein normaler Gast, oder?" Es war ihm etwas peinlich, dass er diese Frage erst jetzt stellte, doch wer war eigentlich sein Gegenüber?

"Warum plötzlich so förmlich? Und Sasuke, ich heiße Sasuke", der Schwarzhaarige konnte fühlen, dass ihn erneute Zweifel plagten. Wenn er nicht schnell handelte, würde der Blondhaarige zu viel nachdenken. Und das wollte er nicht. Sofort zog er ihn in seine Umarmung: "Nicht nach dem Spaß den wir bereits hatten. Aber falls du es wirklich wissen willst, musst du wohl mitkommen." Und bevor Naruto antworten konnte zog er ihn wieder mit sich. Er steuerte einen Raum im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes an. Dort wo kein normaler Hotelgast hinkam.

Jetzt war sich der Blondhaarige sicher. Sasuke bewegte sich viel zu selbstständig. Irgendetwas verheimlichte er ihm. Doch wenn dem so war würde er es schon herausfinden. Noch dazu war er viel zu neugierig, um nicht zu bleiben. Er wollte wissen was los war. Am Ende des Saals waren sie plötzlich vor einer verschlossenen Tür angekommen. Sie war auf der Seite, von den Säulen am Eingang gut versteckt. Nur zwei muskulöse Wachtposten in engen, marineblauen Shirts verrieten, dass es sich dabei um mehr handelte, als man zuerst annehmen würde.

Verwirrt wunderte sich der Blondhaarige was wohl so wertvolles dahinter versteckt sein konnte. Doch als die beiden Männer sie sahen zuckten sie kurz zusammen. Wie viel Einfluss musste Sasuke wohl besitzen um zwei kampferprobte Sicherheitsmänner einschüchtern zu können? Und es war mehr als die typische Demut gegenüber einem Gast. So viel hatte er bereits verstanden. "Sa-Sasuke-San? Wer seid Ihr wirklich?" Amüsiert glitt ein unscheinbares Grinsen über seine Lippen. Doch der Angesprochene blieb dabei nicht stehen. Im Gegenteil sogar öffnete einer der beiden Männer die Tür hinter sich und ließ sie eintreten. Verblüfft fand sich der braungebrannte Junge in einem ausladenden Raum wieder. Er war dunkel und nur wenig Licht brannte, doch einige Aquarien zierten die Dekoration. Ihr seltsames violettes Neonlicht spendete genügend um eine Idee von der Einrichtung zu bekommen. Erstaunt fand sich der Blondhaarige in einem riesigen Wartezimmer wieder. Plötzlich dämmerte ihm worum es sich hier handelte. Dieser Teil des Hotels war nur seinen privilegiertesten Gästen zugänglich. Hinter dem dunklen Raum befand sich ein Lift. Anscheinend war das hier ein Salon für Besucher. Doch im Moment zierte kein Gast die teure Ledercouch, oder nippte von einem Cocktail, dass er lästig auf den Glastischen abstellte. Doch das war irrelevant. Denn Sasuke wollte nur schnell weiter. Fast hatte es den Anschien als würde er laufen.

‚Teme. Hast du etwa Angst ich würde dir abhauen. Anscheinend bin ich schon dumm genug mitzukommen, da werde ich jetzt nicht kneifen' doch der Blondhaarige behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Er wollte sich auf keine Diskussion einlassen. Doch eigentlich wusste er die Antwort. Er war viel zu neugierig. Seit ihn der Unbekannte in das Hotel geschleift hatte, ließ ihn seine Ungeduld nicht mehr los. Zumindest konnte er so seine Nervosität gut überspielen. Geistesabwesend strich er dabei über seine Lippen. Er konnte immer noch die Kälte dieses Kusses schmecken.

Ein wenig beruhigte Sasuke dieser Gedanke. Allem Anschein nach, war Naruto neugierig genug die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Womöglich war es aber auch ihr Schicksal, dass er ihm so einfach vertraute. Dennoch spürte er immer wieder seine Zweifel. Er dürfte ihm nur nicht die Chance geben, darüber nachzudenken. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum und war auch schon bei dem Lift angekommen. Ungeduldig drückte er die Taste um den Aufzug zu holen. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich dann auch endlich die Tür.

Überrascht riss der Ton Naruto aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie hier spielten, doch er hatte entschlossen mitzukommen. Einladend deutete der Schwarzhaarige auf das Innere. Selbst der Fahrstuhl war gestylt. Statt einer trostlosen Kabine war er mit Glas verziert worden, in das funkelnden Kristall eingelassen wurden. Von der Decke spendete eine versteckte Neonleuchte ihr blaues Licht. Und links und rechts war jeweils in der Mitte ein silberner Streifen zu sehen, wie der Blondschopf vermutete, handelte es sich dabei wahrscheinlich um Spiegel. Doch hatte er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, den Gedanken zu beenden.

Unbewusst pfiff der Blondhaarige als er in das Innere trat. Wer immer Sasuke sein wollte, an Luxus und Geld schien es ihm nicht zu fehlen. "Sasuke-San, willst du mir jetzt wenigstens sagen wer du bist? Immerhin scheint es dir nicht an Geld zu mangeln, warum also die Geheimnistuerei?", Naruto war seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen und geistesabwesend eingestiegen. Abgelenkt von dem was sich ihm bot. "Wenn dich das schon beeindruckt dann warte erst ab, was noch folgt. Und bevor du mich mit Fragen löcherst, ich bin kein reicher Millionenerbe. Einem Freund von mir gehört das Hotel, und ich kann hier bleiben, solang ich in der Stadt bin", die Ausrede war flüssig, obwohl sie nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Irgendwie glaubte ihm der Blondhaarige auch nicht. Doch soweit kam er nicht mehr nachzufragen. Augenblicklich als er eingestiegen war, spürte er wie ihn der blasse Junge gegen die Wand drückte. Mit einer Hand verschränkte er seine Handgelenke über seinen Kopf. Mit der zweiten öffnete er sofort, seinen Mantel.

Er hatte sich bis jetzt kontrolliert den Jungen nicht anzufallen, geschweige denn sein Blut zu trinken. Doch jetzt waren sie alleine, und es gab keinen Grund mehr sich zurück zu halten. Hier würde sie keiner stören, und keiner könnte dem Blondhaarigen helfen. Das war sein Reich. „Sasuke-San, lass das. Ich will Antworten!", verärgert versuchte Naruto den anderen von sich zu stoßen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige war viel stärker als er, und ließ ihm keine Wahl. Zum Rücken fühlte er die Wand, und vor ihnen war gerade die Tür des Aufzugs zugegangen. „Später! Und lass das -San endlich bleiben!", knurrte ihn der blasse Junge stattdessen an. Erneut war seine Stimme viel zu rau. Es kostete ihm viel Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Besitzergreifend zog er den Blondschopf in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er war etwas größer, weshalb er sich wunderbar in den Kuss beugen konnte.

Erschrocken keuchte Naruto auf. Obwohl er so etwas schon erwartet hatte, überraschten ihn jedes Mal seine Lippen. Besonders seine Kälte, hinterließ eine sinnliche Gänsehaut. Sofort spürte er wie sein Widerstand schwächer wurde. Wieso musste er auch so verdammt gut küssen können? Erneut verdrehte er ihm den Kopf. Dieses Mal würde es keine Unterbrechung geben. Wieder glitt seine Hand unter seine Kleider und schob sie hoch. Sein Körper war gut geformt. Leichte, sonnengebräunte Bauchmuskeln und eine schmale Taille. Begierig wanderten seine Küsse weiter. Herausfordernd senkte er seine Zunge auf die nackte Haut. Zog eine feuchte Spur von seinem Bauchnabel zu seiner Brustwarze. Dieses Mal ließ sich Sasuke seinen Körper schmeckten. Erregt spürte der Blondhaarige eine Hitze in ihm aufstauen. Erschrocken presste er seine Lippen zusammen und versuchte ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Doch sein Gegenüber ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Herausfordernd biss er leicht in seine Brustwarze. Prompt wurde er mit einem lauten Aufschrei belohnt.

"Sa-Sasuke, ...", so eine Leidenschaft kannte er nicht. Als würde der Schwarzhaarige genau wissen, was ihn erregt, quälte er ihn mit jeder seiner Berührungen. Sie waren kalt wie Eis, doch brannten sie wie ein bedrohliches Feuer. Jetzt hatte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem lauten Bling, war der Lift stehen geblieben und die Tür ging auf. Sofort ließ Sasuke Narutos Händen los. Stürmisch zog der den Blondschopf in einen erneuten Kuss, und legte seine Arme um seinen Hals. Gleichzeitig griff er unter seine Beine und zog ihn zu sich.

Geschickt verließ er mit ihm den Aufzug und trat in einen ansehnlichen Raum. Das Vorzimmer war mit dunklen lila und braunen Tönen verziert, und vor den beiden öffnete sich eine gewaltige Flügeltür. Von hier aus konnte man die ganze Stadt überblicken. Sie waren in einem der höchsten Gebäude der City. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein einladendes Wohnzimmer, das von einer langen Fensterwand geziert wurde. Von der Decke baumelten einige Lampen und spendete ein angenehm warmes Licht. Es war ein unglaubliches Schauspiel wie sich die Kontur gegen den schwarzen Nachthimmel erhob. Zu beiden Seiten verließen weitere Türen den Raum. Sie waren offen, weshalb der Blondhaarige einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte.

Doch Sasuke trug ihn sofort weiter. Zielsicher trug er seine Engel in das linke Zimmer. Es war ebenso geschmackvoll wie der Rest gestaltet. Ein riesiges Oversize Bett begrüßte die beiden, Links einige Kästen und Recht zogen sich die Fenster weiter. Sie waren offen, doch so hoch wie sie waren, befürchtete der Blondhaarige nicht beobachtet zu werden. Sofort warf ihn der Schwarzhaarige in die Kissen. Seine Augen waren glasig und tiefschwarz, als er Naruto mustert. Bestimmend beugte er sich zu ihm und eroberte erneut seine rosigen Lippen. Es war als würde er in diesem Gefühl ertrinken, doch er genoss es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Zärtlich strich er dabei über seine Wange. Er wollte jeden Moment genießen, ehe ihn die Realität einholte. Doch viel zu schnell musste er wieder aufhören, als er spürte wie sein Engel nach Luft verlangte. Gleichzeitig half er dem Blondhaarigen aus seinem Wintermantel. Wie unbeabsichtigt streiften seine Hände seiner Schulter entlang, und zogen das Kleidungsstück mit sich.

"Du schmeckst unglaublich", er flüsterte die Worte nah an seinem Ohr, hauchte verführerisch dagegen. Bestimmend gilt seine Zunge nach unten, leckte über die Beuge am Hals. Er konnte sein Blut riechen, und qualvoll zwangen sich seine Eckzähne durch das Fleisch. Wie hypnotisiert küsste er die Stelle, und saugte leicht an der Haut. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hielt sich zurück. Es kostete ihm einiges an Überwindung, doch er gab diesem Verlangen nicht nach. Verwirrt hatte Naruto sein Zögern bemerkt. Doch es hielt nicht lange an. Schon hatte sich der Ältere wieder gefangen. Sasuke hatte sich vor ihm niedergekniet und glitt mit seiner Hand unter sein T-Shirt. Fast schon grob half er ihm aus den Kleidern, streifte seinen Pullover und das Shirt gleichzeitig über.

Er brauchte eine Ablenkung, wenn er ihm nicht weg tun wollte. Seine Hände waren kalt und bei jeder Bewegung hinterließen sie ein prickelndes Gefühl auf der Haut. Unwillkürlich zuckte der Blondhaarige dabei immer wieder zusammen, wenn diese Kälte seine Haut streifte. Jetzt hatte er seinen Engel endlich in seiner Gewalt. Zufrieden musterte er den Jungen vor sich. Gleichzeitig befreite er sich von seinen eigenen Kleidern. Zog den schwarzen Wintermantel und den Anzug aus. Überrascht fragte sich Naruto, was Sasuke wohl arbeitete. Es war ein verrückter Gedanke, doch in dieser Sekunde wurde er wieder etwas nüchterner. Und ihn überkamen unzählige Ideen, warum der Schwarzhaarige im Anzug unterwegs war.

Womöglich arbeitete er auch für eine Versicherung oder eine Bank. Geld hatten die doch, oder? Und Auftreten ebenfalls. Doch bald schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Ihm erging es nicht anders, als seinem Gegenüber. Seine Lust war entfacht worden, als sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder zu ihm bückte. Immer hielten seine tiefschwarzen Diamanten dem unendlichen Blau seiner Augen stand. Nur für einen Moment glaubte der Blondschopf ein seltenes Leuchten darin zu entdecken, doch der Gedanke war sofort vergessen, als ihn der Ältere küsste. Unsicher über seine eigene Reaktion, ließ ihn der Jüngere gewähren, und mit zitternden Fingern vergrub er seine Hand in Sasukes Haare. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich zu ihm, küsste seinen ganzen Oberkörper und erkundete jede seiner Vorlieben. Geschickt umkreiste seine Zunge einen seiner Brustwarzen, als er den Blondschopf zurück in die Laken drückte.

Gleichzeitig gefiel ihm die fremde Hand in seinen Haaren. Es bewies ihm, dass der den Blondschopf gut genug abgelenkt hatte um nicht wieder Fragen zu stellen. Amüsiert richtete er sich auf, ließ seinen Blick auf Narutos Gesicht gleiten. Sofort nahmen ihn diese tiefblauen Augen gefangen. Wie ein Ozean kurz vor dem Sturm. Sie glänzten feucht, gepeinigt von Lust, die darum bettelte befreie zu werden. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln ließ den Jungen unter ihm Böses ahnen. Er hatte soeben sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben. Unsicher krallten sich seine Hände ganz in das Bettlaken, als der Schwarzhaarige sich genau zwischen seine Beine setzte. Elegant öffnete er seine Krawatte, und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Ebenso entkleidete er sich seines schwarzen Hemds, und warf es unbeeindruckt in eine Ecke.

Perplex zog der Blondschopf die Luft tief ein. Er hatte bereits registriert, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit einem unglaublichen Aussehen gesegnet war, doch das hatte er nicht erwartet. Und sofort spürte er die rote, wie sie ihn ins Gesicht stieg. Sasuke war unglaublich. Seine helle Haut betonte seine tiefen Bauchmuskeln, und der lange schlanke Oberkörper ließ jeden eifersüchtig werden. Und irgendwo empfand er sogar so etwas wie Stolz dafür, dass ihn der blasse Junge ausgesucht hatte. Wenn es auch nur für eine Nacht war. Belustigt hatte der Schwarzhaarige jede seiner Reaktionen genau verfolgt. Und er wusste, dass ihm gefiel was er sah. Neckisch senkte er seinen Kopf wieder nach unten, und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Gefällt dir etwa was du siehst?"

Und erschrocken vergrub der Blondschopf seinen hochroten Kopf in Sasukes Oberkörper: "Teme ...!" Doch der Angesprochene ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sofort zog er den dunkelhäutigen Jungen an den Schultern zurück und hob sein Kinn mit seinen Fingern an. Zwang ihm genau in seine Augen zu schauen, mitternachttiefes Schwarz, dass auf unendlich strahlendes Blau traf: "Ich mein weiterhin, was ich zur die gesagt habe. Du bist wunderschön, mein Engel!" Und zärtlich küsste er ihn wieder, als würde er jemals genug davon bekommen. Der blondhaarige Junge schmeckte einfach zu gut. Seine einzige Aufmerksamkeit galt seinem blonden Engel. Spielerisch drückte er ihn zurück in die Laken, glitt mit seiner kalten Hand über den muskulösen Körper, und prägten sich jede Einzelheit genau ein. Zärtlich berührten seine schlanken Finger die Haut, hinterließen ein gefährliches Kribbeln. Immer weiter nach unten arbeitete sich der Uchiha. Er wusste genau was er wollte, als sein Blick unverfroren den seines Partners trotzte.

Erschrocken musste Naruto schlucken. Er wusste was dieser Blick bedeutete. Sasuke war das Raubtier und er die Beute, die er geschickt in seiner Falle gefangen hatte. Doch das verrückteste war, dass es ihm auf keinen Fall störte. Selbst wenn es nur eine einzige Nacht sein sollte, wollte er sie unbedingt erleben.

Unbewusste verpasste ihm sein Herz einen schmerzvollen Schlag. Doch sofort zog er die Luft tief ein, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Stattdessen genoss er es, als der blasse Junge seinen Kopf nach unten senkte und ihn zärtlich liebkoste. Naiv überspielte er die plötzliche Melancholie dieses Gedanken, sicher, dass sie nur Einbildung war. Er kannte seinen Gegenüber kaum, geschweige denn konnte er etwas für ihn empfinden. Naruto war möglicherweise leichtgläubig, aber noch lange nicht dumm. Ihm war bewusst, dass das hier nur ein Spiel war. Trotzdem verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper bei diesem Gedanken, und erschrocken musste er einige Tränen zurück kämpfen.

Doch zu seiner Verwunderung fühlte er plötzlich eine kalte Hand auf seiner Wange, die ihn zärtlich liebkoste. Verwirrt schlug er seine saphirblauen Augen auf, von denen er gar nicht bemerkt hatte sie zusammengekniffen zu haben. Und zu seiner Überraschung starrte er genau in zwei tief schwarzen Obsidian. Es war als hätte der Schwarzhaarige gespürt was in seinem Innerem vor sich ging. „Keine Angst, mein wunderschöner Engel", und mit beiden Händen hielt er sein Gesicht fest, während er einzelne Kusse auf seinen Augen verteilte.

In dieser Sekunde wusste es der schwarzäugige Junge bereits. Er könnte diesem bezaubernden Geschöpf niemals wehtun. Und nur mühevoll zwang er seine Instinkte unter Kontrolle. Stattdessen glitten seine Hände über die sonnengeküsste Haut, liebkosten einen seiner Nippel, während er den überraschten Blondschopf in einen stürmischen Kuss zog. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen immer weiter, küssten sich den Hals entlang nach unten, bis er auf seiner Brust zu ruhen kam.

Er konnte fühlen wie heiß der Körper unter ihm war. Und wie erregt sich sein Blut durch die Adern pumpte. Es neckte ihn, als er verspielt ihn eine der Brustwarzen biss, doch noch durchbrachen seine Zähne nicht die Haut. Sasuke hatte Angst er könnte sich sonst nicht mehr beherrschen. Trotzdem wollte er diesen Körper schmecken, wollte dieses Gefühl genießen. Und es war Musik in seinen Ohren als der braungebrannte Junge unter ihm aufschrie. Er wusste genau was er wollte als seine Hand geschickt weiter glitt.

Unverfroren kam er über seinem Hosenbund zum Halten, doch war dies ein Hindernis, das er schnell überbrückte. Neckisch senkte er seine Zunge, schleckte über seinen Nabel und versenkte seine Spitze immer wieder in den Ring. Sofort beugte sich der Blondschopf unter der Lust, die durch ihn fuhr. Es war beinahe unmöglich sich weiter in die Laken zu drucken, weg von diesem herrlichen Kribbeln, weshalb sich sein Rücken nach hinten bog.

Augenblicklich nutze der Schwarzhaarige diese Position und glitt mit seiner Hand in seine Hose. Er hatte den Knopf bereits in der Sekunde geöffnet in der er sich mit seinem Bauchnabel spielte. Und schnell war auch der Reißverschluss offen. Doch noch genoss es der Schwarzhaarige den Blondschopf etwas zu quälen. Diabolisch glitt ein kurzes Lächeln über seine Lippen, erinnerte mehr an ein gefährliches Grinsen. Ungeduldig riss er an der Hose, überrumpelte den Jüngeren als er sie in einem Ruck nach unten zog. Doch er gab ihm nicht die Zeit sich zu beruhigen und zog sie ganz aus, stattdessen ließ er sie dem blonden Jungen an den Füßen hängen. Und als wäre es vollkommen ohne Bedeutung wand er sich erst jetzt an seine Schuhe.

Es waren einfache, ausgelatschte Convers, die sicherlich schon einige Jahre hinter sich hatten. Trotzdem liebte der Blondschopf seine Schuhe, selbst wenn der Winter manchmal nass und kalt darin zum Vorschein kam. Doch in dieser Sekunde merke er nicht wie sie ihm sein Partner auszog. Immer noch war er viel zu sehr davon abgelegen von den Worten, die ihm der Schwarzhaarige zugeflüstert hatte. Als könnten die beiden nicht unterschiedlicher sein, Sasuke in einem teuren Anzug und einem Hemd, Naruto in einem verwaschenem orangegrellen Pullover und einem marineblauen Shirt. Doch dem Schwarzäugigen gefiel die Abwechslung, ihm gefielen die hellen Farben, und besonders gefiel ihm der Junge unter ihm, der ihn mit seinem Lächeln an die Sonne erinnerte. Es war ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl, fast schon heiß und gepeinigt von Lust, strich seine Hand für seine Boxershorts.

Und langsam schien er sich an diese hellen Farben zu gewöhnen, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich gewundert, dass es selbst Unterwäsche in leuchtenden Orangetönen gibt. Provozierend langsam ließ der Ältere seine Hand über die auffallende Beule gleiten, als hätte er ihn nicht schon genug gereizt. Und wie er es erhofft hatte, wurde er sofort mit einem genervten Aufschrei belohnt: „Te-teme, la … aaagghh … lass das!" Doch daran dachte der Angesprochene nicht einmal im Traum. Stattdessen ging er sogar einen Schritt weiter, und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter den dünnen Stoff. Sofort spürte er wie das halbsteife Glied sich in seine Bewegung fügte. Und befreiend holte der Ältere es aus seinem immer enger werdenden Gefängnis. Erfreut hörte er wie Naruto ausatmete, als seine kalten Finger über den Schaft glitten. Er konnte bereits einige Wermutstropfen auf der Spitze glitzern sehen. Und gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen, als er den überraschten Blondschopf in die Laken zurück drückte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, war er von der lästigen Hose und der grellen Unterwäsche befreit.

Leise glitt ein diabolisches Lachen durch den ganzen Raum, als seine schwarzen Augen Naruto eingehend musterten. Es war unglaublich, wie unterschiedlich er zu ihm war. Doch er war wunderschön und flüchtig drückte Sasuke einen Kuss gegen seine geschwollenen Lippen. Er wollte ihn ablenken, und noch bevor mehr daraus wurde, zog er sich wieder zurück. Interessiert hatte der braungebrannte Junge seinen Kopf etwas gehoben, unsicher was noch folgen würde. Und erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen als er sah, was der Schwarzhaarige vorhatte. Erschrocken erkannte er, dass sich sein Gegenüber genau zwischen seine Beine gesetzt hatte, und diese weit auseinander spreizte. Er wollte noch protestieren, doch so schnell konnte er nicht reagieren.

Der Ältere hatte bemerkt, dass ihn diese blauen Augen verfolgen, und beschlossen ihnen eine Show zu bieten. Provozierend hatte er sich etwas aufgesetzt, genau vor seinen Engel und seine Schenkel etwas auseinander gedrückt. Doch statt des erwarteten Wiederspruch fand er ein überraschtes Keuchen. Ungeniert hatte er seine Zunge über die glitzernde Spitze des Penis streichen lassen. Kostete von der schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die nach seiner Tortur noch mehr wurde. „Sasu … aaagh … Te-te …", doch konnte sich Naruto nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren. Stattdessen verloren sie sich in seinem Stöhnen, als er die feuchte Zunge seines Gegenübers fühlte. Sofort beugte sich sein ganzer Rücken, als er weiter in die Matratze zu versinken drohte.

Doch hatte der Angesprochene nicht vor, es einfacher für ihn zu machen. Gierig senkte er seine Lippen auf das pochende Organ, begann heftig daran zu saugen. Der Schwarzäugige konnte fühlen wie sehr es sein Partner genoss. Er schmeckte den salzigen Beigeschmack, als Narutos Glied immer steifer in seinem Mund wurde. Gekonnt ließ er seine Zunge darum kreisen, rutschte immer wieder ganz nach unten, nur um fast wieder bis zur Spitze zurückzuziehen. Einige Male wiederholte er sein Spiel, genoss die erregten Schrei, die den Raum füllten. „Ahhh … nghh … ", fast war es schon unnötig, dass der blauäugige Junge noch versuchte sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zu Anfang waren seine Hände zu seinem Mund geschossen, und er versuchte seine Worte zu ersticken. Doch mittlerweile war das Feuer in seinem Inneren viel zu groß, und er konnte sich kaum noch halten. Zitternd vergruben sich seine Finger in den Laken, suchten verzweifelt nach Halt. Immer wieder zuckte er zurück, als diese Kälte seine Haut streifte, als er das Gefühl hatte zu explodieren. Wie eine flüssige Hitze die sich dicht unter die Haut drängte, und die darum bettelte befreit zu werden.

Entsetzt schrie der Jüngere auf, er war überrascht, als der blasse Junge sein Tempo verdoppelte. Gleichzeitig glitt seine Hand zu seinen Hoden, streichelte die leicht geschwollenen Organe. Als könnte er fühlen wie unerträglich es für den blauäugigen Jungen geworden war, saugte er stärker an seinem Penis. Kreiste immer wieder mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Eichel, und kostete von dem reichen Saft der heraustropfte. Doch all seine Sticheleien führten nur zu dem unausweichlichen. Plötzlich verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper und Naruto spürte wie alles Blut nach unten floss. Er wollte noch versuchen Sasuke von sich zu stoßen, doch sein Körper war viel zu erregt um das zu schaffen. Stattdessen fanden seine Finger Halt in Sasukes Haare, doch ihr Zittern verriet dem Schwarzhaarigen wie wenig Kontrolle er noch hatte.

„Hör auf … I-ich komm … nggh … ahhh", doch zum Glück hatte der Ältere die Zeichen richtig gedeutet, als der Blondschopf in seinem Mund kam. Und genüsslich schluckte er die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Animalisch gelassen setzte er sich etwas auf, schleckte den Rest an Spermien von seinen Lippen. „Das war unglaublich, mein Engel", und als er sich jetzt nach oben zog und einen Kuss auf diese rosigen Lippen drückte, ließ er den Blondschopf etwas von seinem eigenem Saft kosten. Doch nach einigen Sekunden löste er den Kuss schon wieder, und amüsiert erkannte er ein abstoßendes Funkeln in den Augen des Jüngeren. Er war wenig erfreut davon, dass er sein eigenes Sperma kosten musste, und er konnte genau sehen, wie lustig, dass der Ältere fand.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich der Druck auf dem Bett. Sasuke hatte sich ganz aufsetzt und als er jetzt aufstand merkte der sonnengeküsste Junge zum ersten Mal, dass er nur mehr in einer schwarzen Hose war. Aber kaum hatte er den Gedanken gefasst war es schon wieder nichtig. Denn der schwarzäugige Junge nahm sich den Moment und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie ausgezogen, und fast hätte Naruto aufgeschrien. Zu seiner Überraschung trug der Schwarzhaarige keine Unterwäsche und als er den blassen Jungen jetzt anstarrte, entging ihm nicht sein pochender Penis. Doch blitzschnell war sein Gegenüber wieder auf dem Bett, und fast schon grob hielten seine Hände seine Handgelenke fest. Als hätte er die Zweifel in dem blauäugigen Jungen gefühlt, als er mit hochroten Kopf den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich ansah.

Stürmisch zwang er einen Kuss auf diese wunden Lippen, drang ohne Vorwarnung mit seiner Zunge vor. Er war hungrig als er die geborgene Wärme seiner feuchten Mundhöhle erkundete. Sofort bildete sich ein kleiner Fluss an Speichel, rann an seinem Kinn hinab, als der Blondhaarige ebenso gierig erwiderte. Elegant wand sich der Ältere nach vorne und suchte in der obersten Lade der Kommode nach einem unscheinbaren Gegenstand. Er wusste, dass er hier noch eine Tube versteckt hatte, so wie er sie öfters mal brauchte. Diabolisch glitt ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, ein unheimliches Grinsen. Gerade dachte er daran diesen Spaß nur mehr mit dem blonden Engel unter sich genießen zu können. Und Naruto hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Schnell hatte der das schlichte Gel gefunden, und auch schon den Stöpsel herunter geschraubt. Und es dauerte keine Sekunde da hatte er die schmierige Masse bereits auf seinen Fingern verteilt. Und als er sich wieder setzte, fuhr seine Hand sofort zu seinem Hintern, und spielerisch kniff der Schwarzhaarige hinein. Sofort konnte er auch das überraschte Aufschreien hören, ehe ihn wunderschöne blaue Augen böse anfunkelten. Doch was der Blondschopf nicht erwartet hatte war, dass sein Gegenüber auf seine gespielte Kindlichkeit einging. Und mit einem schnellen Ruck hatte er ihn an den Beinen nach oben gezogen, so dass sein Oberkörper überrascht zurück in die Matratze fiel.

Geschickt glitt einer seiner Finger zu seinem Hintern, ließ seinen Gegenüber aber nicht aus den Augen. Sie waren immer noch glitschig, als er den ersten in dem überraschten Blondschopf versenkte. Er war schnell, und triumphierend konnte er ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, als er einen gequälten Aufschrei hörte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte ihm die Schmerzen so gering wie möglich machen, weshalb seine zweite Hand nach dem bereits erschlafften Penis griff. Aber kaum spürte er die kalte Haut auf seiner schien der erste Schock vergessen. Erfreut spürte der Schwarzhaarige wie das pochende Glied erneut an Große gewann.

Sasuke hatte den Jüngeren nach oben gezogen, so dass er bequem zwischen seinen Beinen sitzen konnte. Und immer wieder erfüllte ihr Stöhnen den Raum, als der Schwarzhaarige an Tempo gewann. Doch er wusste, dass der Blondschopf noch nicht soweit war, deshalb hielt er sich noch etwas zurück. Stattdessen wurden seine Finger schneller, als sie auf dem bereits erhärteten Schaft auf und ab glitten. Ungeduldig bückte er sich etwas nach vor, zog den Blauäugigen in einen intensiven Kuss. Gleichzeitig glitt ein weiteres Glied in die feuchte Höhle, durchbrach den Muskelring mit einem unwirklichen Geräusch. Sofort begann er damit sie gegen einander zu bewegen, und ihn in einer Scherenbewegung zu strecken. Erschrocken wollte der Blondhaarige schreien, doch Sasukes Lippen auf seinen hielten ihn zurück.

Seine Berührungen waren so zärtlich, selbst in diesem Moment konnte er fühlen wie schwer es für seinen Gegenüber war auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er konnte fühlen wie ungeduldig der schwarzäugige Junge wurde. Und er wollte schreien, vor Glück und vor Leidenschaft, doch die Zunge in seinem Mund machte es unmöglich. Noch dazu war er viel zu abgelenkt davon, und konnte nur stöhnend seine Zustimmung geben: "Ahh ... Sa-Sasu ... Aghh!"

Der Ältere konnte fühlen wie nah der braungebrannte Junge seinem Höhepunkt war und ungeduldig nutze der blasse Junge die Gelegenheit, und fügte noch einen letzten Finger hinzu. Schmerzvoll massierte er die Stelle, versuchte durch Scherenbewegungen den empfindlichen Muskel darauf vorzubereiten, was noch folgen würde. Erneut wurde er von einem gepeinigtem Stöhnen belohnt. Und wieder nahm er an Geschwindigkeit zu. Doch zu Narutos großer Enttäuschung ging er nicht bis zum Ende. Stattdessen wartete Sasuke einige Sekunden, beeindruckt von den vielen Wermutstropfen die auf seinem Penis glitzerten.

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass es soweit war und quietschend zog er seine Finger zurück. Gleichzeitig setzte er sich etwas auf, auf griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Bein. Sofort warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf den blonden Jungen. Sein Körper glänzte vor Schweiß, der wunderschön von seiner karamellfarbenen Haut perlte. Wieder spürte der Schwarzhaarige wie ihn sein Partner gefangen nahm, sein ganzes Wesen ausmachte. Schnell bückte er sich nach unten, küsste die wunden Lippen. Seine Zunge war bettelnd, als sie um Einlass bat. Sie wollte endlich wieder diese feuchte Mundhöhle schmecken und stöhnen gab der blauäugige Junge nach. Er konnte nicht genug von dem Älteren bekommen, konnte fühlen wie sehnsüchtig er diesen Kuss erwartet hatte.

Sasuke war geschickt, als er versuchte den Blondschopf abzulenken. Als seine freie Hand seinen Rücken hinab glitt. Blindlings fand er die Stelle und positionierte sich vor seinem Eingang. Unsicher löste er seinen Kuss, starrte einige Sekunden in diese unglaublich blauen Augen. „Das wird jetzt wehtun, mein Engel!" überrascht zuckte Naruto bei seiner Stimme zusammen. Sie klang belegt, als hätte er eigentlich nicht mehr die Kontrolle sich noch zurückzuhalten. Und irgendwo im Hinterkopf fürchtet der blondhaarige Junge sogar, dass er Recht hatte. Das sein Gegenüber sich nehmen würde was er wollte, sollte er es ihm verweigern. Doch er wollte ihn fühlen. Er war vorbereitet darauf, dass es schmerzvoll werden würde. Beruhigend atmete er einige Male aus, ehe seine Augen sich wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen wanden. Es verlangte nicht viel, nur ein kurzes Nicken und sein Gegenüber wusste, dass er fortfahren konnte.

Pochend hatte sein Glied an Größe zugenommen, und fast hatte er keine Zeit mehr nach der Geltube zu suchen. Er wusste er hatte sie auf dem Bett liegen lassen, und als er jetzt im Unterbewusstsein danach rief, konnte er sie augenblicklich in seiner Hand fühlen. Erneut presste er die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit heraus und verrieb sie auf seinem schmerzenden Penis. Ungeduldig führte er ihn zu seinem Eingang und stöhnend durchfuhr ihn ein Schaudern. Sasuke verfluchte sich dafür, doch seine Geduld war am Ende. Je länger er versuchte sich zurück zu halten, desto schlimmer wurde es. Und er spürte wie gefährlich seine Magie immer wieder zum Vorschein kam. Brutal stieß er vor, durchbrach die kurze Barriere und versenkte sich fast ganz in dem ahnungslosen Jungen.

Erschrocken schrie der nur mehr auf. Er wusste, dass der blasse Junge fast keine Kontrolle mehr hatte, doch, dass es so schlimm war, hatte er nicht bemerkt. „Bitt-tt-te … agghh … Zieh … nghh … zieh ihn r-raus!", verzweifelt schrie der Blondschopf als Sasuke in ihn stieß. Sofort bückte sich der Schwarzhaarige nach unten, streichelte mit seiner freien Hand seine Wange und küsste zärtlich seine Stirn. „Es ist bald vorbei, mein kleiner Engel", flüsterte ihm der schwarzäugige Junge fürsorglich zu, versuchte Naruto zu beruhigen. Doch gleichzeitig glitt seine andere Hand zu seinem halbsteifen Glied, und er begann den Muskel zu pumpen. Er wusste er musste den Jüngeren irgendwie ablenken, sonst würden die Schmerzen nicht aufhören.

Schnell bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab, ließ dem armen Jungen keine Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Stattdessen fühlte er wie sein pulsierender Penis langsam härter wurde. Und zu seiner großen Erleichterung schienen seine Bemühungen zu funktionieren. Als ihr Spiel immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, spürte er wie sich Naruto in seine Bewegung legte, und sich gegen ihn zog. Zufrieden stützte sich seine zweite Hand auf seiner Hüfte ab, als er auch den letzten Weg zustieß. Der Schwarzhaarige suchte einen ganz bestimmten Punkt an Nerven, von dem er wusste, dass sie den Blondschopf verrückt werden ließen. Wieder zog er sein Glied zurück, stieß dieses Mal ohne Aufforderung zu. Doch Naruto hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, und langsam wandelte sich der Schmerz in Lust.

Ein bittersüßes Gefühl durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper, als der schwarzäugige Junge seine Prostatae traf. Zittrig bog sich sein Rücken nach hinten, in der Hoffnung der blasse Junge würde die Stelle nochmals treffen. Und Sasuke wusste genau was er wollte. Besitzergreifend versiegelte er dessen Lippen mit seinen, zog ihn etwas zu sich. Er wollte alles von dem Blondschopf, und er war hungrig nach mehr. Der ahnungslose Junge hatte keine Ahnung was er mit ihm tat, als sein lustvolles Stöhnen seine Ohren streifte, und ihn zur höheren Ektase zwang.

Leidenschaftlich wanderte seine Zunge weiter. Folgte der Beuge seines Halses und glitt zu seiner Brust. Er genoss diesen Geschmack, das Gefühl seiner Haut. Der Blondschopf schmeckte einfach himmlisch, und animalisch konnte der Schwarzhaarige spüren wie seine Augen die Farbe änderten. Zuvor noch tiefschwarz, schimmerten sie jetzt in einem wunderschönen blutrot. Und erschrocken fühlte er wie seine eigene Lust immer stärker wurde. Erregt warf er den Kopf zurück, sein Blick einige erschreckende Sekunden gegen die Decke gerichtet. Immer wieder änderte sich die Farbe seiner Augen, wechselte zwischen glänzenden Obsidian und strahlenden Rubinen. Lange würde Sasuke nicht mehr durchhalten können, und schon spürte er den unverkennbaren Schmerz in seinem Mund, als sich seine Zähne aus dem Fleisch schoben. Er war bereit zu töten, und als er jetzt seinen Kopf wieder senkte war er erleichtert darüber, dass der Blondschopf unter ihm viel zu abgelenkt war.

Seine Augen waren glasig, als ihr schwacher Blick sich gegen den blassen Jungen wand und er vermutete, dass er nicht der einzige war. Und unbewusst streckte er seinen Arm nach ihm aus, zog unwissend seinen Feind näher zu sich. Seine Finger zitterten, als sie Sasukes Schulter streiften und ihn nach unten zogen. Er war schwach, doch zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgeglichen. Fasziniert fühlte er eine Elektrizität durch seine Hand jagen, erschrocken von dem überraschend warmen Gefühl der Haut unter seiner Berührung. Es war ein kurzer Schock, dennoch zog er seine Hand nicht weg, sondern ließ sie auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

Erschrocken zuckte Sasuke etwas zurück. Er hatte sich geschworen den Jungen nicht zu verletzen und jetzt hätte er ihn fast gebissen. Sofort schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Er musste sich beruhigen, sich irgendwie ablenken, sonst würde ihn diese Hitze noch verrückt werden lassen. Es war unglaublich, doch irgendwie hatte Naruto es geschafft seine Trance zu durchbrechen. Sasuke wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Niemals hatte es jemand von ihnen geschafft, diesem Zwang zu wiederstehen. Plötzlich zog sich sein ganzer Magen zusammen, doch er schaffte es weiterhin sein Aussehen zu wahren. Auf einmal quälte ihn ein Feuer in seinem Inneren, das einer anderen Natur folgte. Es schrie nach Nahrung und beinahe drohte er sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Das Tier in ihm verlangte nach seinem Gefährten, und er war bereit ihn sich zu nehmen.

Sinnlich bückte er sich nach unten, schleckte mit seiner Zunge über die sonnengeküsste Haut. In dieser Sekunde wurde sein Sein allein von seinen Instinkten gelenkt, und immer wieder drohte die Dunkelheit in ihm durchzubrechen. Erschaudert warf Naruto seinen Kopf zurück. Als sich der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm gebückt hatte, zog er seinen Körper gleichzeitig etwas zu sich, und hob ihn etwas aus den Laken. Immer wieder zog er sich an seinen Hüften zurück, nur um erneut vorzustoßen. Er hatte die Schwelle seiner Lust bereits erreicht, und auch seinem Engel erschien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Befriedigt legte sich ein Lächeln frei, zeigte deutlich die schneeweißen Fangzähne die nach diesem Blut gierten. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte fühlen, dass es soweit war und mit einem verzweifelten Schrei kam Naruto in seiner Hand: „Ahhh … ahhh … Sa-Sasu … Sasuke!"

Doch auch ihn hielt nichts mehr zurück. Fast schon grob drückte er diesen unschuldigen Körper wieder zurück in das Bett. Erneut zog er fast ganz zurück, und stieß zu. Qualvoll entwich dem Blondschopf ein Stöhnen, doch auch ihm ging es nicht anders. Erlösend ließ er Narutos Namen über seine Lippen gleiten, rief nach seinem blauäugigen Engel. Er genoss diesen Schmerz. Bittersüß durchfuhr ein Blitz seinen ganzen Körper und er fühlte wie sich Sasukes Penis aufbaute. Es war eine unglaubliche Lust die er fühlte und schmerzvoll vergruben sich seine Nägel in Sasukes Schulter. Er konnte fühlen wie der Schwarzhaarige erneut seinen empfindlichen Punkt fand. Und wie sein Stoß ihn in erneute Wallungen versetzte. Und unbewusste rutschte ihm das eine Wort über die Lippen, dass er niemals glaubte zu sagen: „Aishi …!"

Aber es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem unbekannten Gefühl kam Sasuke in ihm, nur einem Moment nach seinem eigenem Höhepunkt. Es war ein Gefühl von Euphorie und erst das Zittern seines Körpers signalisierte ihm was gerade passiert war. Immer noch etwas benommen spürte er wie sich der Ältere wieder zurückzog. Wie er mit einem glitschigen Geräusch sein Glied herauszog, und erledigt neben ihm ins Bett fiel. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte gehört was er gesagt hatte. Zumindest glaubte er das verstanden zu haben. Aber es war bedeutungslos, ob es wahr war. Es hatte ihn zur Vernunft gebracht, wenn auch qualvoll, errang er wieder die Kontrolle über sich. Und er ließ zu, dass ihn die kalte Dunkelheit auffing. Sasuke wusste was passiert war. Indem er sich gegen sein Schicksal stellte, forderte er nicht nur sein eigenes Glück heraus. Auch der Blondschopf würde diese Magie fühlen. Mit einem Mal war er unnatürlich müde, und schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Als könnte er fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch ahnungslos maß der blauäugige Junge dieser Sache keine Bedeutung mehr zu. Stattdessen war er sich sicher, handelte es sich nur um das Nachbeben ihrer Leidenschaft. Und erledigt fiel er in die Kissen. Er war entkräftet, schrecklich erledigt. Und anscheinend war er nicht der einzige. Als seine saphirblauen Augen einige Male auf blinzelten, merkte er erst wie abwesend der blasse Junge schien. Als würde etwas seine ganze Aufmerksam ablenken, entglitt er immer mehr in die Dunkelheit.

Er roch seine Haare nahe seinem Gesicht, fühlte seine verwirrend warmen Hände auf seinem Körper. Aber langsam schien die Hitze abzuklingen, und auch in ihm zu verschwinden. Aber das störte Naruto nicht wirklich. Verwirrt wurden seine Gedanken klarer und er bemühte sich darum sie zu ordnen. Er war auf eine seltsame Art erfüllt von einem Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Obwohl er immer noch etwas durcheinander war, verstand er zumindest eines. Er hatte gerade zum ersten Mal Sex gehabt. Und das mit einem Mann und es hatte ihm gefallen. Aber irgendwie kam er gegen das Gefühl nicht an, und beständig drohte er ebenfalls einzuschlafen. Und willkommen verschluckte eine traumlose Dunkelheit die beiden Liebenden.

* * *

><p>Es war bereits früher Morgen als er sich wieder aufsetzte. Müde streckte er sich, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Doch bei jeder Bewegung durchfuhr ihn ein bittersüßer Schmerz. Was war letzte Nacht bloß passiert? Verwirrt schaute sich Naruto um. Er war immer noch in dem Hotelzimmer, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Erst langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder zurück und unsicher fragte er sich, ob diese Nacht wirklich passiert war. Doch plötzlich fühlte er seine Tränen. Diese letzte Nacht war kein Traum gewesen. Er hatte wirklich mit ihm geschlafen. Es war seine erste Erfahrung gewesen, doch er bereute sie nicht. Doch von Sasuke fehlte jede Spur.<p>

Benommen war der Schwarzhaarige vor ihm wach geworden. Er war fasziniert von seiner eigenen Kontrolle, doch er hatte Naruto nicht gebissen. Schweigend betrachtete er seine Engel, der seelenruhig neben ihm schlief. Es wäre so einfach ihn jetzt zu verwandeln. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht tun. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst, egal wie schmerzhaft es werden würde. Er liebte ihn, doch Liebe war grausam. Und so kaltherzig wollte der Schwarzhaarige nicht sein. Er konnte ihm nicht sein Leben nehmen, egal wie sehr ihn sein Verlangen dazu trieb, dieses Blut zu kosten.

Stattdessen ließ er sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett gleiten und suchte seine Sachen. Doch bevor er verschwand, ließ er dem Blondhaarigen noch ein Versprechen da. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sein Ohr. Er konnte fühlen, dass Naruto bald aufwachen würde und küsste zärtlich seine Wange: „Ich liebe dich mein Engel, aber wir dürfen uns nie wieder sehen. Vergiss mich und bete, dass wir uns nie wieder begegnen. Denn sonst werde ich dich töten müssen!"

Unsicher verharrte Naruto in seiner Position. Hatte er sich seine letzten Worte nur eingebildet. Aber Sasuke war nirgendwo zu sehen. Unwillkürlich fröstelte er, als ihn ein kalter Windhauch streifte. Doch dieser Schock war willkommen. Plötzlich fühlte er seine Tränen wieder. Dieser letzte Satz war keine Einbildung, das wusste er. Ihm war schlecht und er fühlte sich verraten.

Er hatte diesem Trottel wirklich vertraut, und so bezahlte er für seine Naivität. Wütend raffte er seine Kleidung zusammen. Er war den Tränen nahe, doch noch konnte er sie zurückblinzeln. Vollkommen aufgelöst steuerte er auf den Lift zu. Die Kabine war sofort da und er stieg unverzüglich ein. Doch er fuhr nicht bis ins Erdgeschoss. Stattdessen drückte er die Taste für den Keller. Es musste früher Morgen sein, doch dieser Peinlichkeit wollte er sich nicht geben. Benommen stützte er sich an der Kabinenwand ab. Obwohl er nicht wollte, konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie wollten nicht aufhören.

Niemals hatte der Blondhaarige erwartet sich so verloren zu fühlen. Entmutigt sackte er auf die Knie, zog seine Beine an und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Eigentlich verstand er nicht wieso ihm alles so schmerzte. Was hatte dieser Fremde mit ihm gemacht, dass er so eine unendliche Leere in sich fühlte. Als wäre etwas zersprungen, schmerzte es, und hinterließ tiefe Narben.

Und als der Lift endlich hielt wollte er nur mehr weg. Naruto erkannte nur wenig, doch es genügte. Seine Sicht war von einem Schleier aus Tränen verdeckt. Doch er erkannte ein paar Autos, die in einer Parkgarage abgestellt waren. Es war dunkel, und durch die offenen Fenster drang nur wenig Licht. Wahrscheinlich war die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen. Doch den Blondhaarigen störte das wenig.

Als die Lifttür offen war, war er aufgesprungen und losgerannt. Er wusste nicht wohin, doch er folgte der Ausfahrt hinaus aus dem Parkhaus. Und irgendwie schaffte er es auch nach draußen und in die Freiheit. Die Garage war gut versteckt, und die unscheinbare Auffahrt bot genügend Möglichkeit unerkannt zu verschwinden, sollte sich möglicherweise ein Bedienstete oder Angestellter aufhalten. Hatten luxuriöse Hotels nicht auch immer einen Parkservice? Doch zu seiner Erleichterung war er keiner Menschenseele begegnet.

Eine Zeitlang war der Blondschopf ziellos umher geirrt. Schnee fiel zart vom Himmel und die Kälte griff unter seine Kleidung. Fröstelnd zog er sich seinen Mantel wieder an. Gebannt starrte er gegen den grauen Horizont. Nur flüchtig kämpfte sich ein Schimmer rot durch, doch die Sonne war zu dieser Jahreszeit zu schwach. Erledigt lehnte er sich an eine Laterne. Endlich konnte er einmal durchatmen. Die kalte Luft brannte in seiner Lunge und ließ ihn bitter zusammenzucken. Der Blondhaarige fühlte wie sich der Druck in seinem Inneren aufbaute. Ihm war schlecht als musste er sich sofort übergeben, und seinen Augen fiel es immer schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

Mit einem Mal konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Unbeholfen kotzte er alles heraus, als würde sich sein Inneres umdrehen. Naruto wusste nicht was passiert war, doch ihm war absolut unwohl zumuten. Trotzdem schien etwas in ihm ihn wachzurütteln und langsam trottete er zurück zu seiner Wohnung, während die Kälte immer unerträglich wurde. Und müde war er dann zu Hause angekommen. Zum Glück lebte er alleine, so war niemandem seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen.

Erledigt ließ sich der blondhaarige Junge in sein Bett fallen. Egal wie unwirklich ihm diese Nacht erschien, er wusste doch, dass sie wahr war. Traurig kuschelte er sich in seine Decke. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lang er in dieser Nacht noch weinte, doch irgendwann kam endlich der errettende Schlaf. Und eine traumlose Dunkelheit schluckte alle seine Gefühle. Er wollte alles vergessen, doch das konnte er nicht. Er war ein Idiot gewesen, einfach einem wildfremden Mann zu vertrauen. So bestrafte ihn wohl das Schicksal für seine Naivität. Und drei Jahre lang, blieb er bei dieser Meinung. Doch er hatte Sasuke, oder sein Versprechen, niemals vergessen.

**TBC**

Sasuke: Was soll das? Schreib das um, so steh ich ja als der Böse dar *kochend vor Wut*

ChandraMe: Nein, ich mochte das Ende. Emotionen treiben die Verkaufszahlen hoch *sneaky, sneaky*

Itachi: Ich dachte du verdienst kein Geld daran *auffällig Augenbrauen heben*

ChandraMe: Hehe. Hab ich was von Geld gesagt *verschwitzt lächeln*

Naruto: Also was ist nun? Verdienst du Geld mit der Story? *Kopf leicht zur Seite neigen*

Sakura und Ino: Und wo ist dann unser Anteil? *kommen aus dem vorherigen Chapter angelaufen*

Ino: Hey du Sasuke, was hast du eigentlich während der drei Jahre gemacht?

Sasuke: Wie bitte? *starrt zuerst auf Ino, und dann auf die Autorin*

Sakura: Stimmt, jetzt wo du es erwähnst ... *wird plötzlich ernst* ... Ich hoffe Mal, du hattest keinen Frauenbesuch! *drohend*

Naruto: *hat alles mitgehört* ... Sasuke, ist das wahr? Hast du dich dazwischen mit anderen getroffen *beginnt leicht zum Weinen*

Sasuke: *Wtf* ... Natürlich nicht, mein kleiner, blonder Engel. Ich liebe nur dich, das weißt du doch *küsst ihn innig auf den Mund*

Naruto: *hat sich beruhigt und ahnt nichts Gutes*

ChandraMe: Sasuke lass Naruto in Ruhe. Ihr habt noch ein paar Auftritte.

Sasuke: *smirk* ... *teleportiert sich mit Naru an einen unbekannten Ort*

ChandraMe: *bleibt perplex zurück* ... Also ja Leute. Falls mein Cast bis zum nächsten Mal wieder da ist, dann hoffentlich bis bald ... Und nur um es klarzustellen: Ich verdienst kein Geld damit, ob Euro, Dollar, oder sonst irgendeine mögliche Wahrung *schnief*


	3. Kapitel: Erfüllung

Hi Leute,

Ja es geht weiter =)

Aber vorher wieder ein paar kurze Worte von mir. Erstens es freut mich so viel, dass Euch die Story gefällt - und dass sie anscheinend auch jemand gefunden hatte. Oh und ja ich kenn das Problem mit Animexx. Und da sagt man immer unsere lieben Nachbarn über den großen Teich wären prüde und korrekt ^^

Und ich hoffe nur, ich kann Euch gerecht werden.

Also zu meinen Hinweis. Ich verwende einmal das Wort Baka statt Teme. Wenn Ihr die Stelle lest, wisst Ihr warum und, dass es kein Schreibfehler war ^^

Auch werden vlt. nicht alle erfreut mit dem Chapter sein, da immer wieder Erklärung folgt (ja und auch Bauwerke werden wieder beschrieben =).  
>Aber seid gewarnt, dass auch "Dialoge" vorkommen. Ich hab mich zwar bemüht, einen roten Faden zu bilden, aber ich weiß wie kompliziert mein Schreibstil sein kann - und wie verwirrend tlw.<p>

Oh und nicht vergessen, es sind drei Jahre vergangen, in denen beide sich ihre Meinung bilden konnte - es kommt zwar noch ein bisschen was dazu im letzten Kapitel, aber wir haben wieder einen Zeitsprung (und ja, ich weiß, dass ich damit etwas spoilere -.-")

Und nur damit ich es nochmals gesagt habe. Es kommt OOC vor!

Auch hab ich zwei Mal den Text unterteilt obwohl es nicht notwendig wäre. Aber ich wollte verhindern, dass es eine zu lange Wurscht ohne Absätze werden würde ...

Hmm, na dann.  
>Aber nun geht es weiter. Viel Spaß beim 3. Kapitel!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Kapitel: Erfüllung<strong>

Aus Tränen wurde ein stilles Versprechen, und eine Erinnerung die schmerzhaft die Vergangenheit trübte. Erschrocken war Naruto aufgewacht. Doch das plötzliche Aufsetzten war nicht gut für ihn. Sofort glitten seine Hände zu seinem Kopf, als ein unerträgliches Drohnen ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er war überrascht, verwirrt als hätte er am Vortag eine Menge Alkohol getrunken. Immerhin, auf einer Feier war er sogar gewesen. Doch langsam kam seine Erinnerung wieder. Es war wie ein Film, kein plötzliches Aufblinken sondern ein langsam heller werdendes Bild. Und erst nachdem er sich erinnern konnte, wem er auf diesen Ball begegnet war, nachdem ihm diese stechend schwarzen Augen wieder in dem Sinn kamen, schaltet sein Gehirn erst mit was es eigentlich bedeutete. Und besorgt hob er den Kopf, starrte stumm neben sich.

Er hatte schon befürchtet Sasuke wäre wieder verschwunden. Oder hatte er es sich gewünscht? Er wusste immer noch wie viel er damals geweint hatte, wie schlimm ihn jene Nacht verletzt hatte. Doch auf der anderen Seite. Wer hatte wirklich Schuld? Immerhin war der Blondschopf freiwillig mitgekommen, zumindest sagte er es sich immer wieder, um nicht wie ein kompletter Vollidiot dazustehen. Niemals hatte der schwarzhaarige Junge etwas anderes behauptet.

Trotzdem schmerze die Erinnerung. Und er konnte sich nicht freuen als er ihn sah. Etwas an ihm war seltsam resigniert und, beinahe schon traurig. Er war in einem großen Bett aufgewacht. Der blasse Junge saß neben ihm auf einem der vielen Stühle. Wie er wohl hierhergekommen war? Das letzte woran sich der blauäugige Junge erinnerte war sein Blick. Diese Augen, er hatte sie nicht vergessen, und nach drei Jahren war er ihm endlich wieder begegnet.  
>Unsicher schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum. Seiner Vermutung nach waren sie immer noch irgendwo im Schloss. Es war anders als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Diese Mal war die Einrichtung fast erdrückend. Anders als das Hotelzimmer mit seiner ausladenden Weite waren die Farben dunkler, und von den Steinwänden ging eine schwache Kälte aus. Hatten die in diesem verdammten Schloss keine Heizung? Fröstelnd spürte Naruto bei dem Gedanken eine leichte Gänsehaut. Ob überhaupt noch jemand hier lebte?<p>

Der Ball einmal im Jahr wurde sicherlich in einem anderen Teil gefeiert. Hier war es viel zu ruhig für ein rauschendes Fest. Erledigt kniff Naruto seine Augen zusammen, und starrte gegen die Decke. Zumindest elektrisches Licht hatten sie, denn von der Decke hing ein traumhafter Lüster, mit unzähligen Kristallen. Unbewusst musste er schlucken. Er war sich sicher, dass Sasuke bereits wusste, dass er wieder wach war. Dennoch ignorierte er ihn. Er hatte seinen Kopf nach hinten gelegt, und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Sakko hing über dem Sessel und auch von der roten Krawatte hatte er sich längst befreit. Schüchtern bemerke der Blondhaarige, dass er immer noch genauso verführerisch aussah, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Einige unsichere Sekunden ruhte sein Blick verträumt auf dem Schwarzhaarigen. Das kurze Haar war geblieben und fast konnte Naruto schwören, dass er nicht wirklich älter wirkte. Doch drei Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, genügend um sich zu verändern. War das womöglich auch bei Sasuke? Vielleicht waren die Gefühle die er einst empfand verschwunden? Selbst wenn er sagte er liebt ihn. Oder war alles nur eine Lüge gewesen, um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern? Unwohl zog sich sein Magen bei diesen Gedanken zusammen. Plötzlich fühlte er erneut die Trauer die ihn schon damals lähmte. Doch warum hatte er ihn dann hierher gebracht? Warum sprach er ihn dann auf dem Ball an? Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er hatte es all die Jahre über verdrängt, doch in diesem Moment erinnerte er sich wieder seiner Worte. Und zum wiederholten Mal fragte er sich ob er ihn wirklich jemals geliebt hatte. Flüchtig versuchte sich Naruto daran zu erinnern. Was war wohl mit Sakura passiert? Hatte sie etwas bemerkt oder war ihr seine Abwesenheit entfallen?

Unsicher wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen darauf ansprechen. Doch erst musste er seinen Mut finden etwas zu sagen. Außerdem gab es da noch etwas anderes, das ihn störte. Und er wollte endlich eine Antwort. Entschlossen setzte er sich ganz auf. Er wollte Gewissheit. Egal wie schmerzvoll es werden würde. Vielleicht konnte er dann endlich aus diesem Alptraum ausbrechen. Bestimmend suchte er seinen Mut zusammen, überlegte was er sagen sollte.

* * *

><p>Sasuke konnte es fühlen. Sein Engel war aufgewacht und musterte ihn eindringlich. Sicherlich wunderte ihn ihr Zusammentreffen. Und ihm war durchaus die Ironie an dieser Situation bewusst. Doch plötzlich versteifte er sich. Solange er noch schlief, war es seine Sorge um ihn, die ihn ablenkte. Doch jetzt war er wach, und er würde sicherlich wissen wollen, was passiert war. Er dachte immer, der größte Schmerz läge in der Vergangenheit. Doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Und ein Wort war darin zu lesen: Verlangen. Sie waren blutrot, und gierig konnte er seine Fangzähne spüren. Er wurde ungeduldig.<p>

Als hätte Naruto seine Unruhe gespürt glitt sein Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück. Anscheinend plagte ihn etwas, so wie er nachdachte. Ebenso wie ihn. „Sag mal, Sasuke? Also ... Als du damals gegangen bist ... Ich mein, was hast du damit gemeint...?", heftig musste er schlucken, als fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer weiterzureden. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt als er sich aufsetzte. Er verkrampfte sich und nervös zuckten seine Augen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu der Person ihm gegenüber, die stumm in dem Sessel saß und ihm zuhörte. Doch er schaffte es nicht ihm direkt ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Bedacht mied er es seinem Kopf zu heben, und seinen Gegenüber direkt anzublicken. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er seinen Sorgen freien Lauf.  
>Bestimmend setzte der blasse Junge sich auf, suchte mit seinen Augen Narutos Blick, blieb aber weiterhin stumm, und ließ die Stille für sich sprechen. Der Blondschopf vor ihm hatte sich verändert. Er konnte es riechen, fühlen, fast schon schmecken. Er konnte die Traurigkeit, und Wut, aber auch die Einsamkeit in ihm spüren, die er bis jetzt nur von sich kannte. Und es war das einzige was ihm geblieben war, als sich ihre Wege vor drei Jahren trennten. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen. Das sonst so emotionslose Gesicht zeigte ein kurzes diabolisches Grinsen. Er konnte die Angst des Blondschopfs riechen, und wusste wie viel Selbstbeherrschung der Jüngere gerade aufbringen musste, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.<p>

Doch besagter Junge mied immer noch seinen Blick. Stattdessen atmete er einmal kräftig aus, ehe er all seinen Mut fand und ihn anschaute. Erneut wiederholte er seine Frage, dieses Mal von einer überraschenden Selbstsicherheit, die er sich selbst nicht einmal zugetraut hatte: "Du meintest wenn wir uns wieder sehen, würdest du mich töten. Was sollte das? Anstatt den Mut zu haben mir zu sagen, dass es nur ein Spiel war, einfach abzuhauen. Das war das letzte!", seine Stimme war laut, und emotionaler als er wollte. Immer noch hörte er seine Worte in seinen Gedanken widerhallen. Er erinnerte sich so klar daran. Sie hatten sich tief in sein Herz gebrannt und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

In Windeseile hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und war weggelaufen. Augenblicklich füllten Tränen seine Augen, und er war einfach nur gerannt. Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können. Im Endeffekt hatte er doch nur mit ihm gespielt. Und dann hatte er noch nicht einmal den Anstand sich richtig zu verabschieden. In dieser Nacht, hatte er sich gleichzeitig verliebt, und wurde ihm sein Herz gebrochen. Seit damals blieb diese Narbe, und er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt.

Einige Sekunden herrschte erdrückendes Schweigen, und der Blondhaarige fragte sich schon ob ihn sein Gegenüber überhaupt verstanden hatte. Er war schon fast dazu verleitet wieder wegzuschauen, doch er zwang sich die Person vor ihm anzusehen. Oder besser starrte er gerade aus auf einen Punkt, in der Hoffnung Sasuke würde der Unterschied nicht auffallen. Doch plötzlich stand der Angesprochene auf, und setzte sich zu ihm. Überraschend hatte er sich genau auf die Bettkante vor ihm gleiten lassen. Er war etwas größer als Naruto und musterte ihn eingehend aus seinen dunklen Augen. „Genau das meinte ich, mein Engel. Als ich dich gestern auf dem Ball wieder sah, wusste ich, ich muss dich besitzen. Aber dieses Mal werde ich nicht wieder einfach so verschwinden, sondern du wirst mich begleiten!", besitzergreifend näherte er sich Narutos Lippen und ehe dieser weiter fragen konnte, küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich und lange. Unwillkürlich fröstelte der Jüngere bei seinen Worten. Sie waren kalt, fast wie eine Drohung.

Doch ihm blieb nicht die Zeit sich darüber zu wundern. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine azurblauen Augen, als sich der Schwarzhaarige ihm nähert. Seine Augen leuchteten belustigt auf, als er sich zu ihm bückte und ihn küsste. Plötzlich war es als wäre keine Zeit vergangen, als waren sie wieder in jener Winternacht unter den Sternen, als kalte Lippen seine eigenen streiften. Unbewusst öffnete der Jüngere seinen Mund und sofort nutze der blasse Junge seine Chance und glitt mit seiner Zunge in dessen heiße Mundhöhle. Er war viel zu hungrig um diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen. Immer intensiver wurde sein Kuss, als seine Finger Narutos Kinn anhoben. Langsam wurde das Gefühl unerträglich, doch er ließ ihn noch nicht frei. Stattdessen drang seine Zunge erneut ein und erkundete jede Einzelheit. Speichel rann über seine Lippen und vermischte sich mit Sasukes. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so erschien es Naruto, ließ er ihn wieder los.

Plötzlich konnte der Blondschopf nicht mehr, und stieß ihn von sich. Erschrocken glitt seine Hand zu seinen Lippen. Schon wieder nahm in sein Gegenüber vollkommen in Besitzt, und immer noch spürte er dieses schwache Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Und es machte ihm Angst. Dieser Fremde hatte ihn verletzt, mehr als er vielleicht selbst wusste, doch er konnte nicht so naiv sein und ihn erneut mit sich spielen lassen. Und schreiend ließ er seiner Verzweiflung freien Lauf: "Baka, fass mich nicht an." Entschlossen zog der blonde Junge sich ganz zusammen, schlang seine Arme über seinen Körper, als müsste er sich beschützten. Seine Augen funkelten, als ein unheilvoller Sturm in ihnen aufloderte. Und wütend warf er einen verärgerten Blick gegen den blassen Jungen. Doch diesen ließ die Situation kalt. Sein belustigtes Lächeln war verschwunden, stattdessen verbarg er seine Gefühle hinter einer stoischen Maske. Und verunsichert fröstelte dem Blondschopf bei diesen schwarzen Augen. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sich einiges verändert haben musste, doch mit dieser herablassenden Art hatte er nicht gerechnet. Oder besser gesagt hatte er sie nicht erhofft. Denn er wollte ihn unbedingt wieder sehen. Aber vielleicht veränderte die Zeit doch mehr als man glaubte. Plötzlich schmeckte der braungebrannte Junge einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Und unsicher starrte er den Schwarzhaarigen weiterhin an, nicht sicher ob er wütend oder erleichtern sein sollte.

Doch selbst nach einigen Minuten hörte er immer noch erdrückendes Schweigen und unsicher starrte der blonde Junge seinen Gegenüber an, fasziniert als er sich in seinen tief roten Augen verlor. Entsetzt wollte er sich wegdrücken, doch sein Körper blieb einfach nur stumm und folgte keinem seiner Befehle mehr. Wieso waren seine Augen auf einmal rot? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, an ihre erste Begegnung, ihren ersten Kuss. Damals waren sie ebenfalls rot, doch anders als heute, hatte er damals keine Angst gehabt. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass seine Augen eigentlich schwarz waren. Dunkel wie die Nacht, und voller Leidenschaft. Panik begann seinen Körper zu erfüllen, und irgendwie wünschte sich Naruto er hätte nicht nachgefragt. Konnte der Schwarzhaarigen seine Warnung wirklich ernst meinen? „Verzeih bitte, dass ich zu so unsittlichen Mitteln greifen muss, aber ich befürchtete du würdest weglaufen, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst", zärtlich strich er dabei eine seiner Strähnen weg, und umspielte sie unbewusst mit seinen Fingern. Seine Berührung war kalt, und durchfuhr Naruto wie ein Schock.

Langsam dämmerte ihm, was gerade passierte. Dennoch wollte er es nicht glauben und insgeheim hoffte er es war nur ein dummer Scherz. Das es wieder nur eines seiner Spiel war, denn sonst würde sein Herz erneut zerspringen. Er hatte sich in diesen Idioten verliebt, der ihn gerade seines freien Willens beraubte. Falsch, er liebte ihn bereits seit drei Jahre, und sein Verschwinden hatte er nur mit viel Mühe und der Unterstützung seiner Freunde verkraftete. Heiß spürte er eine einzelne Tränen seine Wangen hinunterrollen. Verzweifelt begann er zu weinen. Und zum zweiten Mal fragte er sich, wer Sasuke wirklich war. Oder besser, was er wirklich war?

Vorsichtig beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige nach vorne, wischte ihm die Tränen weg: „Es tut mir wirklich leid Naruto, aber ich liebe dich so sehr. Und das seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Und bevor du jetzt total in Panik verfällst, du hast leider recht, mein Engel. Ich bin kein Mensch!" Geschockt weitete sich Narutos Pupillen. Mit einem Mal war ihm jeder Gesichtszug entglitten. Und zu behaupten er hatte Angst, war vermutlich untertrieben. Er war kreidebleich, als ihm jede Farbe verließ. Und langsam war er sich sicher bald den Verstand zu verlieren. Jetzt wusste Sasuke sogar schon was er dachte. Und er wollte kein Mensch sein? Schon klar, kein Mensch war zu so etwas in der Lage, doch was war er dann?

In dieser Sekunde traf es ihn wie einen Schock. Wieso hatte er es nicht schon früher bemerkt. Die ganze Zeit hatte Sakura davon gesprochen, und selbst dieser Itachi schien einiges darüber zu wissen: „Ich hab dich vorher beobachtet, als du mit meinem Bruder geredet hast. Du warst ganz begeistert von einem einzigen Thema", benommen war Sasuke aufgestanden und versucht etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Der Gedanke, dass der Blondhaarige mit Itachi geredet hatte missfiel ihm. Er konnte schnell eifersüchtig werden, doch er wollte den blauäugigen Jungen nicht noch mehr Angst einjagen.

Leider war sein Versuch sinnlos. Panisch bemühte sich Naruto sich zu bewegen und zu entkommen. Doch die Kontrolle des Uchihas war unglaublich mächtig, und langsam fühlte er wie ihn sein Mut verließ. Vielleicht würde es dann aufhören, so weh zu tun. „Es tut mir leid, mein Engel. Doch dieses Mal hab ich nicht mehr den Willen dich gehen zu lassen", bevor Naruto noch verstand was sein Gegenüber meinte, spürte er schon wieder seine Lippen auf den seinen. Jemand küsste ihn. Sasuke hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und küsste ihn erneut. Er schmeckte so wundervoll, und unsicher fragte sich Naruto was nun die Wahrheit war. Diese Lippen waren kalt, doch dieser Küss erfüllte ihn heiß und ließ ihn unbewusst aufstöhnen. Am liebsten hätte er sich unter der Bettdecke versteckt, doch anscheinend konnte er seinen Körper nicht willentlich kontrollieren. Sobald er versuchte sich zu bewegen, spürte er sofort diese lähmende Wirkung. Irgendwie wollte es der Blondhaarige einfach nicht glauben. Aber wenn die Gerüchte stimmten, dann war der Schwarzhaarige wirklich kein Mensch. Schwer musste er Schlucken, als er daran dachte, und ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab. Er konnte nicht wirklich ein Dämon sein, das war einfach nicht real.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt was in dieser Nacht wirklich passiert war?" Zum ersten Mal, ließ der Uchiha seine Magie ungehindert frei, und wagte es seine wahre Gestalt vor Naruto zu offenbaren. Er hatte geschworen ihn zu töten, wenn sie sich wieder sehen würden. Und er würde sich dieses Blut schmecken lassen. Ungeduldig schoben sich seine Fangzähne aus dem Kiefer. Er hatte Hunger, großen Hunger, der endlich gestillt werden wollte. Gereizt setzte er sich nun ganz auf das Bett, verhinderte mit seinem Körper jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Erschrocken zuckte Naruto zusammen. Jetzt war der Schwarzhaarige genau über ihn. Unsicher fragte sich der Blondhaarige was jetzt folgen würde. Was hatte er mit ihm vor? Jetzt wo er sein Geheimnis kannte, wo er wusste was er war? Das Wort lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch er traute sich nicht es auszusprechen. „Was du suchst nennt sich Vampire. Ein Dämon, der von dem Blut seiner Opfer lebt. Und deines riecht besonders süß", der letzte Satz war rau, und Sasuke musste sich konzentrieren den Blondhaarigen nicht sofort anzufallen. Zärtlich strichen dabei seine Finger über seinen Hals, als wollte er seinen Worten Ausdruck verleihen.

Doch seine Augen verrieten seine Unruhe. Besorgt beobachtete er Narutos Reaktion. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Angst ihn mit diesem Geständnis ganz zu zerbrechen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er sich womöglich komplett verschloss. Langsam löste sich die Starre um seinen Körper, und benommen war Naruto nach vorne gefallen. Der blasse Junge hatte seine Kontrolle aufgegeben, aus Sorge um seinen Engel. Auch seine Verwandlung war verschwunden. Sasuke wusste wie viel Angst sie ihm machte, weshalb er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zwang.

Behutsam fing er seinen schwachen Körper auf. Es war eine typische Reaktion auf ihre Magie. Menschen waren diese Energie nicht gewohnt, und oftmals fühlten sie sich danach kraftlos und müde. „Warum erzählst du mir das? Hast du vor mich zu töten?" seine Frage war schwach, und mit zitternder Stimme. Als hätte er Angst vor dem Tod. Doch er konnte sich seine Frage nicht verkneifen, wenigstens den Grund wollte er wissen. „Nein mein Engel. Ich kann dir niemals wehtun, zumindest nicht so wie du glaubst!" und bei diesen Worten hob der Uchiha sein Kin etwas an, und blickte genau in diese wunderschön azurblauen Augen. „Ich liebe dich, und ich will die Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen!" Vorsichtig küsste er Naruto auf die Stirn, und wartete dass seine Worte ihre Wirkung zeigten.

Sasuke ließ davon ab, Narutos Körper erneut zu kontrollieren. Stattdessen hielt er nur sein Handgelenk fest, als dieser fluchtartig das Bett verlassen wollte. Es war sicherlich nicht der beste Weg den er gewählt hatte ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch die lange Warterei hatte ihn ungeduldig gemacht. Seitdem er ihn vor drei Jahren gehen ließ, spürte er das Verlangen nach ihm stärker als jemals zuvor. Erschrocken riss der Blondhaarige seine Hand zurück. Er machte keiner Anstalt das Bett zu verlassen, stattdessen spürte er wie er wieder zum Weinen begann. Schluchzend schrie er den Uchiha vor sich nieder: „Du spricht so abfällig von Liebe. Was bedeutet sie dir? Was bedeute ich dir?"

* * *

><p>Er reizte seine Geduld, und das war ein Fehler. „Mehr als du mir je glauben wirst! Du bist mein Gefährte, mein Seelenverwandter, mein Geliebter! Wenn wir einmal unseren Partner gefunden haben, wird alles andere für uns sinnlos. Wir verlangen kein anderes Blut mehr, keine andere Wärme, keine Geborgenheit. Unser Partner bedeutet für uns alles, unser Leben und unseren Tod. Es ist wie die tiefste Sehnsucht nach etwas Vergessenem, und das verzweifelte Verlangen nach Geborgenheit", wütend drückte Sasuke Naruto zurück in die Laken. Sein Arm lag dabei gefährlich auf seinem Schlüsselbein, und drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Luftröhre.<p>

Obwohl das Bett ein wenig federte, rang der Blondschopf erschrocken nach Luft. Doch nur für einige Sekunden, ehe Sasuke den Druck wieder von ihm genommen hatte. Verärgert fühlte der Blondhaarige wieder seine Luftröhre, und die schmerzte als er gierig die Luft einzog. „Teme! Was sollte das werden, du …!", doch er schaffte es nicht seinen Satz ganz zu beenden. Stattdessen spürte er überraschend Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Doch es waren nicht seine eigenen. Sasuke hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, und verhinderte dadurch, dass er ihm entkommen könnte. Verzweifelt befreiten sich seine Tränen und zum ersten Mal ließ er seinen eigenen Gefühlen freien Lauf: „Verdammt was hast du mit mir gemacht. Seit ich dir begegnet bin will ich dich töten. Ich will endlich wissen wie dein Blut schmeckt, doch das würde dein Ende bedeuten. Wieso hab ich dich nicht damals vor drei Jahren schon verwandelt. Oder zuvor, als du dich nicht bewegen konntest! Ich hasse dich so sehr dafür!"

Sasuke konnte bereits nichts mehr sehen. Er wusste nicht, dass auch Vampire weinen konnten, doch dieser einfache Mensch hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Erneut füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen und seine Sicht verschwamm. „Für jede Träne die du weinst, für jedes Leid, dass du fühlst, gibt es jemandem der diesen Schmerz auffängt. Wenn es dir hilft, werde ich dir immer wieder wehtun, nur um zu wissen, dass du mich liebst. Du versucht deinen Schmerz hinunterzuschlucken und zu verdrängen. Und das ist das Ergebnis", zärtlich legte Naruto seine Hände auf seine Wangen.

Jetzt hatte er es endlich begriffen. Sasuke liebte ihn genauso sehr, wie er ihn. Und er war verschwunden, bevor er ihm noch größere Schmerzen zufügen musste. Doch diese Trennung war unausstehlich und dieses Mal lag es an ihm dem Schwarzhaarigen zu helfen. Seine Wangen fühlten sich kalt an, doch den Jungen erschreckte das nicht mehr wirklich. Er hatte so etwas schon erwartet. „Wie lange hast du diesen Schmerz schon unterdrückt?", seine Stimme war liebevoll und voller Zärtlichkeit. Verwirrt brauchte der Uchiha einige Sekunden um die Situation zu verstehen. Hatte er tatsächlich Naruto bedroht? Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Deshalb liebte er diesen Jungen, egal ob es sein Schicksal war oder nicht. Er hatte ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit befreit und liebte ihn so wie er war. Selbst wenn er ein grausamer Dämon war. „Verzeih mir mein Engel, aber ich möchte dich kein zweites Mal verlieren!"

Erneut war Sasuke den Tränen nah, doch so schnell konnte er nicht reagieren zog Naruto ihn zu sich. "Ich liebe dich Sasuke Uchiha, von ganzem Herzen. Deshalb verlang bitte nie wieder von mir ich soll dich vergessen. Lass mich nie wieder alleine, selbst wenn du mich töten musst. Doch unsere Trennung war viel schmerzvoller als jeder Tod!" Dieses Mal war es an dem Vampir überrascht Narutos Lippen auf seinen zu schmecken. Plötzlich hatte er ihn in einen heißen Kuss gezogen. Sofort versuchte seine Zunge einen unfairen Kampf auszutragen, doch Sasuke erlangte schnell die Oberhand. Er ließ sich den Kuss schmecken, doch nicht für lange. Der Blondschopf hatte ihn zum zweiten Mal gerettet. Erneut holte er ihn aus seiner tiefsten Einsamkeit. Und er vertraute ihm, was mehr war als Sasuke je gewagt hatte zu hoffen. Dieses Mal wusste er es. Dieses Glück hatte gerade erst begonnen. Vielleicht stimmte es sogar, und das Schicksal erlegt uns nur Aufgaben die wir auch meistern können. Und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, er hatte seinen Engel, der ihn immer wieder auffangen würde.

Begierig wanderten seine Küsse seinen Körper hinab. Sasuke ließ sich den Kuss schmecken, doch nicht für lange. Sofort wanderte er Narutos Körper hinab. Überall hinterließ er eine kühle Hitze. Küsste sich langsam weiter. Erreg keuchte sein blonder Engel auf. Er genoss seine Nähe und auch das Gefühl zu fallen. Überrascht bemerkte Naruto, dass ihn jemand von seinem Sakko und der viel zu engen Krawatte befreit hatte. Stattdessen lag er nur mehr in Hemd und Hose auf dem Bett. Seine Vermutung war, dass es Sasuke gewesen sein musste. Hatte er ihn etwa in das Zimmer getragen, nachdem er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte? Ungeduldig glitt Sasukes Kuss weiter. Leckte und küsste sich den Weg hinunter. Wie beiläufig, knöpfte er dabei sein Hemd auf, und befreite auch den Blondhaarigen von seinen Kleidern. Sofort landete Narutos Hemd auf dem Boden, dicht gefolgt von seiner eigenen Kleidung. Überall wo ihn der Schwarzhaarige berührte hinterließ er ein prickelndes Gefühl. Und bei jeder Berührung konnte Naruto nicht anders als zu stöhnen. Bittersüß durchfuhr ihn eine Woge von Lust, als Sasuke in seine Brustwarzen biss. "Ahhhh ... Sasuke!" Auch seine zweite Brustwarze begann der Uchihas zu umspielen. Immer wieder saugte er daran oder leckte mit der Zunge darüber. Verspielt strich er mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die immer härter werdenden Knospen. "Du ... Du schmeckst so gut ...!"

Vorsichtig legte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand zwischen Narutos Beine. Augenblicklich wurde er mit einem erschrockenem Aufschrei beglückt. Doch er erstickte dieses Gefühl je mit ein Kuss. Genüsslich beugte er sich in diese grobe Zärtlichkeit, während er Narutos Hose auszog. Amüsiert ließ er einige Sekunden seinen Engel los, und genoss diesen Anblick. Der Blondhaarige lag nur mehr in seiner Boxershorts und den Socken im Bett. Gefährlich blitzen Sasukes Augen auf. Begierig beugte er sich nach unten, leckte mit der Zunge über die Beule in der Hose. "Ahhhh ... Sa-Sasuke … Nggghhh … Nicht!" Und der Schwarzhaarige erfüllte ihm den Wunsch. Stattdessen wanderte seine Zunge weiter seinem Schenkel entlang. Immer wieder biss er dabei leicht in das Fleisch. Wie berauscht folgte er dem Rhythmus der Bewegungen. Doch langsam wurde er gieriger. Sofort zog er Naruto an den Füßen nach oben. Überrascht verlor der Blondhaarige seinen Halt und viel nach hinten in die Kissen. Doch Sasuke war noch nicht fertig. Jetzt sollte der Spaß erst richtig beginnen. Unbeeindruckt befreite er ihn von seinen Socken und beugte sich dann wieder nach vorne. Dieses Mal hatte Naruto verloren. Lächelnd küsste der Schwarzhaarige die Beule. Er konnte fühlen wie ungeduldig sein Engel wurde. Dann wollte er ihn nicht länger warten lassen, und schon landete auch seine Boxershort neben dem Bett.

Sein Warten wurde belohnt, und er genoss diesen Anblick. Narutos Penis war bereits erregt und schien seine Berührungen freudig zu erwarten. Verführerisch küsste er die Spitze seines Glieds, kostete von den einzelnen Wermutstropfen. Er konnte fühlen wie verlangend der Blondhaarige wurde. Anscheinend wusste er bereits was folgen würde. Doch er wollte den Jungen noch etwas quälen und strich spielerisch mit der Zunge darüber. Fordernd krallte Naruto seine Hand in Sasukes Haare, suchte nach etwas Halt. "Nana, mein Liebster. Der Spaß hat doch gerade erst begonnen!", und schon erfüllte der Schwarzhaarige seine Drohung. Bestimmend zog er sich nach oben, und kam genau zwischen seinen Beinen zu sitzen. Genüsslich nahm er Naruto ganz in den Mund, zog gierig an seinem kleinen Freund und umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge.

Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand nach oben. Folgte seinem Schenkel und ruhte schließlich auf seinem Po. Der schwarzäugige Junge wusste was er wollte, als er sich ganz aufsetzte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er die Lade des Nachttisches aufgeschoben und etwas herausgeholt. Er war ungeduldig als er die Geltube öffnete und seinen Inhalt auf seinen Fingern verteilte. Jetzt hatte er die beste Gelegenheit, so abgelenkt wie sein Opfer war, würde er den dumpfen Schmerz nicht ganz so intensiv fühlen. Und ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Erschrocken musste Naruto keuchen und überrascht verengte sich sein Eingang. Doch der Blondhaarige genoss diese Hitze, die durch seinen ganzen Körper strömte. Erneut bückte sich der Schwarzhaarige nach unten, kostete erneut von dem immer steifer werdenden Glied. Verwirrt versuchte er Sasuke von sich zu stoßen, doch der Vampir ließ sich das nicht gefallen. „Ahh … Sasuke, nicht ... Hnngmmm ... Ich komm ... Glei ..." doch sein verzweifeltes Flehen halfen nichts. Stattdessen wurde Sasuke nur noch fordernde und begann stärker an seinem Penis zu saugen. Immer wieder nahm er sein Glied ganz in den Mund, während sein Finger weiterhin erwartungsvoll seinen Eingang massierte

Erschrocken musste Naruto aufschreien. Sofort ließ er Sasukes Haare los und drückte seine Hände gegen seinen Mund. Es war ihm peinlich und benommen versucht er seine Schreie zu dämpfen. Doch gegen diese Energie konnte er sich nicht wehren. Diese Woge an Leidenschaft war zu viel für ihn. Er hatte noch versucht blasse Junge weg zu drücken, doch zu spät. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam er genau in seinem Mund. Amüsiert setzte sich der Vampir ganz auf. Er genoss diese Hitze und seine Augen schimmerten Rot vor Lust. "Köstlich", murmelte er, als er das ganze Sperma schluckte. Doch er war noch nicht befriedigt. Ungeduldig griff der Ältere nach Narutos Händen und zog ihn zu sich. Sein Engel schien die gleiche Lust zu spüren, und konnte ihn nur mit glasigem Blick anstarrte. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss als er ihn zu sich zog.

Naruto war mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne gefallen, seine Hände unsicher an Sasukes muskulösem Körper abgestützt. Doch jetzt zog er seine Füße nach hinten, und lies seinen Kopf auf Sasukes starker Brust ruhen. Doch nur um besser sehen zu können was er machte. Mit zitternden Fingern knöpfte er die Hose des Schwarzhaarigen auf. Er war selbst erstaunt wie viel Gefühl er noch in den Händen hatte. Aber Sasuke schien zu wissen was er vor hatte und kam ihm entgegen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er seinen Reißverschluss und zog sich die Hose aus. Überrascht merkte Naruto, dass der Schwarzhaarige schon wieder keine Unterwäsche trug. Und amüsiert konnte der blasse Junge ein überraschtes Keuchen hören. Obwohl es der Blondschopf irgendwie schon erwartet hatte, verwunderte ihn es doch wieder. Ins besonders als sein hochroter Kopf einen prüfenden Blick auf das pochende Glied vor ihm machte. Und unsicher fragte er sich ob sein Penis nicht größer geworden war.

Doch dann Schluckte er seine Nervosität hinunter. Er wollte es durchziehen, als er Sasukes Hüfte berührten, und erneut diese Kälte spürte, die doch wie Feuer brannte. Er wollte ihm die gleiche Vorfreude schenken wie er ihm. Der Blondhaarige war viel zu erregt um nicht nach einer Erlösung zu schreien. Und obwohl eine feine Spur von roten Schimmer seine Wagen streichelte, ließ er sich nach vorne Fallen. Und vorsichtig berührte seine Zunge die Spitze von Sasukes Glied. Obwohl dessen Penis viel größer war als sein eigener, und fasst seinen ganzen Mund füllte, begann er an ihm zu saugen. Erneut strafte ihn eine Woge von Lust, die durch seinen Körper jagte, als der Vampir ihn näher zu sich zog. Ungeniert nutzte er den kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, und versenkte wieder seiner Finger in Narutos Eingang. "Nggggghhh ... Dein Inneres heißt mich … aghhh … mit seiner feuchten Enge heiß willkommen, mein Engel."

Ungeduldig drückte Sasuke fester zu, weitete weiterhin seinen Muskel. Er konnte nicht mehr lange, doch er musste noch etwas warten. Noch war er nicht genug gelockert und er wollte ihm nicht unnötige Schmerzen zufügen. Deshalb vergrub er einen weiteren in ihm und begann unverzüglich mit, mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen, seinen Eingang zu strecken. Immer wieder weitete er das Gewebe, spreizte beiden auseinander, und versuchte gleichzeitig tiefer vorzudringen. Überrascht musste der Blondhaarige auf keuchen. Er hatte immer noch Sasukes Freund in seinem Mund, und hätte sich fast daran verschluckt. Doch die Verwunderung hielt nur wenige Sekunden. Stattdessen spürte er erneute Freude in sich, als der Schwarzhaarige seinen empfindlichen Punkt berührte. Unverfroren drückte er fester zu, weshalb Naruto vor Schock ganz aufhörte. Bittersüß kämpfte sich eine Woge von Schmerzen seinen Rücken entlang. Unbewusst legte er sich in diese Bewegung, und keuchend verdeutlichte er dem Vampir sein Problem. Und auch Sasuke erging es nicht anders. Er hatte diese Leidenschaft vermisst, und stöhnend gab er sich dem Gefühl hin. Nur ihre Laute waren in dem Raum zu hören, alles andere ignorierten sie. Jetzt zählten nur noch sie zwei. Einen Moment blieb er noch in dieser Position, dann setzte er sich wieder auf. Unbemerkt zog er seine Finger wieder zurück, während er dem verwirrten Jungen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Wieder entfuhr Naruto ein leises Stöhnen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen weiteren Finger hinzugefügt.

Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln beugte er sich zu Narutos Gesicht: „Du bist unglaublich ... Nggg ... ich ... ich kann nicht mehr … ich will dich endlich spüren!" Besitzergreifend zog er seinen Engel in einen kurzen Kuss, ließ seine Zunge begierig seine Lippen kosten. Überrascht legte der Blondschopf sich in den Kuss, genoss dieses kurze Spiel, als ihre Zungen heftig miteinander rangen. Er konnte es selbst nicht mehr lange ausschalten. Und der Schwarzhaarige schien seine Ungeduld zu fühlen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drückte er ihn zurück in die Laken, und näherte sich ihm sofort. Ein wenig verlagerte er seine Haltung und ohne Vorwarnung versenkte er beide Finger in Naruto. Entschuldigend massierte er die Stelle ehe er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Der Ältere hatte sich genau gemerkt, wo die Prostata war, und blind fand er den empfindlichen Punkt. Gepeinigt schrie der blauäugige Junge auf: „Ahhh …. Sas ….!" Doch konnte er seinen Protest nicht beenden, denn erneut durchfuhr ihn ein lustvoller Schauer. Schmerzvoll juckte sein ganzer Körper, als er sich tiefer in die Kissen drückte. Instinktiv dehnte er seinen Rücken durch, ermöglichte es dem Schwarzhaarigen sich tiefer in ihm zu verlieren.

Belustigt leuchteten dessen schwarzen Augen auf, wandelten sich langsam in ein tiefes rot. Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung konnte er seine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren, als er sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft hingab. Erneut spürte er ein kurzes Ziehen in seinem Mund, als sich seine langen Eckzähne durch das Fleisch stachen. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf hoffte er zwar, dass Naruto sich davon nicht abschrecken lassen würde, doch wollte er immer noch nicht glauben, dass der Blondschopf es wirklich begriffen hatte. Er war dabei sich mit einem Dämon zu verbinden. Ein Wesen das Menschen hassten, verfluchten und für alles Unheil der Welt verantwortlich machten. Und er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ihn liebte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und sich darauf einlassen? Oder war es Mut den der blauäugige Junge bewies, indem er ihm vertraute. Immerhin hatte er Sasuke geglaubt, als er ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Obwohl der Schwarzhaarige spürte, dass er weglaufen wollte, vertraute er ihm. Wie verrückt war das nur? Aber irgendwie passte es zu dem entsetzten Jungen unter ihm, so viele unterschiedliche Gefühle auf einmal zu zeigen.

Plötzlich hatte sich sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte, doch nicht vor Lust, sondern vor Angst. Er musste gespürt haben, dass sich etwas in dem blassen Jungen veränderte. Und als dieser jetzt seine tiefroten Augen auf sein Opfer richtet, wusste er was passiert war. Erschrocken hätte der Blondschopf um ein Haar geschrieben, doch dieser Dämon ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen nutzte er den Moment des Schocks. Langsam wurde es zu einer Qual sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. Doch gleichzeitig war es ein himmlisches Gefühl, als ein weiterer Finger diese einladende Wärme erkundeten: „Schh, mein kleiner Engel! Du weißt, ich werde dir niemals wehtun. Ich liebe dich!"

Erschrocken zuckte Naruto zusammen. Er konnte die überraschende Wärme dieser Lippen auf seinem Hals fühlen. Das Gefühl wenn sie wund und spröde über seine Haut glitten. Es war ein überraschend heißer Atem als Sasuke seinen Mund öffnete, und die gefährlichen Fangzähne zum Vorschein kamen. Er biss nicht zu, doch ließ er die weißen Fänge bereits von seinem Geschmack kosten, glitt sehnsüchtig über die mächtige Halsschlagader. Schaudernd zog sich der Blondschopf zusammen. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Verlangen. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sich sein Kuss anfühlen würde. Doch gleichzeitig fürchtete sich der blauäugige Junge vor diesem Biss. Er hatte diese langen Zähne gesehen, und der bloße Gedanke daran sie in seiner Haut zu spüren war zu viel. Er war nicht wehleidig, und in seinen fast 20 Jahren hatte er schon einiges durchgemacht, ob körperlich oder seelisch. Trotzdem war der Idee daran seltsam verworren.

„Ich... ich kann nicht mehr, ich will dich endlich spüren!" Bestimmt griff er nach seinen Beinen und legte sie über seine Schultern. Erquickt freute er sich über das Bild vor ihm. Er hatte den Jüngeren gut darauf vorbereitet. Erregt glitten seine Finger zu seinen Hintern, und spreizten ihn etwas auseinander. Schnell glitt sein Blick zu dem blauäugigen Jungen. Er konnte fühlen wie ungeduldig er wurde, als er die Spitze seines Penis zu seinem Eingang führte. Doch auch dem Schwarzhaarigen erging es nicht anders. Ungeduldig befahl er die Tube in seine Hand, noch immer offen, als er wieder eine kleine Menge herausdrückte. Und schon spürte er erneut das feuchte Gel auf seinem Glied, als er darauf verrieb. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht mehr zärtlich sein, als er mit einem Ruck tief in Naruto eindrang.

Erschrocken schrie der blauäugige Junge auf, geplagt von einer unglaublichen Woge von Lust, und sein Rücken bog sich nach hinten, als ihn ein süßer Schmerz durchfuhr. Er keuchte mehrmals und erneut war seine Atmung viel zu schnell geworden. Gepeinigt vergrub er seine Hände in die Bettlaken. Einen Moment blieb der Schwarzhaarige still, und wartete darauf, dass sich der Jüngere an den plötzlichen Druck gewöhnte. "Ahhh ... Sa ... Sasuke, bitte ... Be ... Beweg dich!" Dies ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort stieß er zu, fester und härter und berührte seinen empfindlichsten Punkt. Er hatte sich genau eingeprägt wo sich die Prostata befand, als er jetzt das Bündel an Nerven erneut reizte. Keuchend streichelte er über seinen Bauch, suchte mit seiner freien Hand Narutos Penis und etwas grob drückte er zu.

Einige weitere Male stieß der Schwarzhaarige wild vor. Er konnte spüren wie die Hitze in seinem Körper seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Immer wieder entkam ihm dabei ein kurzes Stöhnen, doch störte es den sonst so stolzen Uchiha keineswegs. Es gefiel ihm sogar, vor allem wenn er dabei auch die liebliche, geplagte Stimme der Person unter sich hören konnte. Laut keuchte der blauäugige Junge in dieses Gefühl, spürte erneut wie sich alles zusammen zog: "Sas ... Ahhh …. Ahh … Sasuke ich komm!" Und mit einem weiteren Aufschrei kam Naruto. Sofort spritzte eine milchig, cremige Flüssigkeit über ihre Körper, und ergoss sich auch über die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen. Doch auch Sasuke war seinem Höhepunkt nah. Gleichzeitig bückte er sich etwas nach unten. Er überließ seinen Instinkten seine ganze Kontrolle, als er jetzt seinen Hals küsste. Es war ein überraschend zärtliches Gefühl, als diese schneeweisen Reißzähne sich Millimeter über der Haut bewegten. Gleichzeitig animalisch und sehnsüchtig, doch irgendwo auch unsicher schwang weiterhin ein feiner Ton von Angst in der Luft mit. Als könnte der blondhaarige Junge ihre Energie fühlen, spürte er wie ungeduldig sie wurden. Er wusste was der blasse Junge vor hatte und irgendwie wollte er es ihm auch ermöglichen.

Doch noch spielten Zweifel in seinem Kopf. Er verstand immer noch nicht was passiert war, aber als er jetzt merkte wie Dringend sein Verlangen wurde ließ er sich fallen. Zum ersten Mal ließ er sich gänzlichen Fallen. Und er vertraute darauf, dass es einfach gut gehen würde. Nicht nur Sasuke, sondern auch sich selbst. Er war womöglich etwas naiv, doch er war nicht dumm, und er wollte an sie beide glauben, dass es funktionieren würde. Erschrocken glitt ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper, zog sich durch jede Faser seines Seins. Er konnte den mächtigen Penis fühlen, der ohne Gnade immer wieder seinen wunden Punkt traf. Und immer schwächer wurde seine Sicht, als weiße Lichtpunkte vor seine Augen tanzten.

Amüsiert zog Sasuke seine Lippen zurück, befreite seine langen Fangzähne. Er genoss das Bild unter sich, als der braungebrannte Junge nur mehr schwach verstand was passierte. Er hatte es geschafft ihn zur Ekstase zu führen, und ihn über die Schwelle zu stoßen. Immer wieder hörte er sein Stöhnen in seinen empfindlichen Ohren, genoss den Klang dieser belegten Stimme. Drei Jahre lang hatte er darauf verzichtet. Hatte es nicht gewagt herauszufinden wie der Junge wohl schmecken würde. Vampire starben nicht, wenn sie kein Blut tranken, doch ihr Geist konnte die Qualen nicht ewig aushalten und irgendwann riss der freie Wille. Ein Dämon der so weit gegangen war, konnte niemals wieder zurück. Obwohl das normalerweise nur passierte wenn einer von beiden seinen Gefährten verloren hatte, nicht wenn er so dumm war ihn nicht an sich zu binden.

Doch zum Glück blieb diese Tortur dem Schwarzhaarigen erspart. Trotzdem war er in den vergangen Jahren gefährlich nahe an diese Grenze gerückt. Ins besonders weil menschliches Blut nur Nahrung für ihn bedeutete, doch keine Leidenschaft. Es schmeckte fad und schal, seit er diesem bezaubernden Geschöpf unter sich begegnet war. Das war ihr eigentlicher Fluch, weshalb sie ihren Partner so sehr brauchten. Ihr Leben wurde lustlos ohne die Seele die sie durch die Dunkelheit begleitet. Und wer mutlos war, wurde gefährlich und unberechenbar, nur um wieder etwas fühlen zu können.

Es war auch dieser Fehler gewesen, der seinen einzigen Mitwisser in dieses Geheimnis einweihte. Im Nachhinein war es lächerlich, dass er glaubte es jemals ganz verbergen zu können, doch damals war er noch davon überzeugt gewesen. Erst als die beiden Vampire gemeinsam auf der Jagd waren, merkte sein Begleiter die Lustlosigkeit in ihm. Und immerhin galt er als Genie, als er das matte Schwarz seiner glanzlosen Augen und seine kalte Art kombinierte. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung hatte er geschworen es für sich zu behalten, obwohl er sagte es wäre anstrengender für ihn sich darum zu bemühen, als die Sache zu ignorieren. Ein Genie womöglich ja, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er auch immer danach handelte, so faul wie er manchmal war. Aber es war diese eine Nacht die ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise näher mit dem Clansmitglied anfreundete, als er bereit war ihm dennoch zu helfen. Trotz der Tatsache wie gefährlich dieses Wissen war. Immerhin konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht eines Tages seinen Mut an der Welt verlieren würde, und dann würde es ein Blutbad geben. Verwundert notierte sich Sasuke ihn bei Gelegenheit nach seinem wahren Motiv zu fragen.

Doch als das bittersüße Stöhnen wieder an seine Ohren drang, verwarf er den Gedanken. Gierig leckte er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und die spitzen Eckzähne. Er konnte es richtig fühlen, wie langsam alles was ihn ausmacht sich der Dunkelheit in ihm ergab. Deshalb versuchte der blasse Junge sich auch zurück zu halten. Es war eigentlich unbeschreiblich, und als ein leises Knurren seinen Rachen verließ, war es ein reiner Kampf mit sich selbst. Er wusste, dass er Naruto wehtun würde, wenn er nachgab, selbst wenn er darauf versessen war sein Versprechen zuhalten. Trotzdem wusste er wie schmerzvoll es für den blauäugigen Jungen werden würde, da sein Verlangen und seine Wut sich im Laufe der Jahre aufgestaut hatten. Warum kämpft man einen aussichtslosen Kampf? Nur um am Ende zu behaupten man hatte es versucht klingt lächerlich, doch genau das wollte der Schwarzhaarige erreichen.

Animalisch fixierten seine roten Augen seine Beute, und zitternd griff seine Hand nach Narutos Kopf als er ihn etwas zur Seite drückte. Er hatte Angst er könnte ihn mit seinen scharfen Nägeln verletzten. Sie waren nicht sonderlich lang, doch gefährlich genug um selbst im Kampf gegen andere Dämonen eine wirkungsvolle Waffe zu sein. Wie könnte also ein schwacher Mensch sie überleben? Unbewusst mischte sich seine zweite Hälfte unter seine Gedanken, trieb seine Instinkte voran. Er fühlte wie besitzergreifend, eifersüchtig und unglaublich gereizt er wurde, als er jetzt seine Zähne auf das weiche Fleisch senkte. Und er fühlte das unregelmäßige Zittern des blonden Jungen in seinen Armen.

Doch als er erneut eine Woge von Lust spürte, die ungehindert durch beide fuhr, als wären sie eins, ergab er auch seinen letzten freien Willen dem Tier ins ich. Und mit einer groben Brutalität biss er zu. Augenblicklich poppte die dünne Schicht an Haut und Muskeln und legte das begehrte Blut frei. Es war weich, warm und samtig golden als es seine Kehle hinab ran. Zum ersten Mal schmeckte Sasuke wieder Farben und Gerüche und er konnte nur zufrieden stöhnen.

Erschrocken schrie sein Opfer auf. Es war eine Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Hitze, die schmerzvoll seinen ganzen Körper durchbrach. Es fühlte sich fremdartig, animalisch und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich an, als diese langen Zähne sich etwas zurückzogen, nur damit mehr Blut aus der Wunde floss. Er ließ seine Zähne in seiner Ader, als er trank, doch die Rücksichtslosigkeit mit der er zugebissen hatte, genügte um die Haut zu verletzten und zu zerreißen. Es war kein Vergleich zu einem einfachen Schnitt, trotzdem erinnerte ihn das Gefühl daran. Der brennende Schmerz der erst einen Moment danach zum Spüren war, wenn Schweiß und Schmutz die Wunde verunreinigten. Hier war es nicht anders. Nur machten diese gierige Zunge die über die Verletzung schleckte es viel intensiver. sie labte sich an dem herausquellenden Blut, das süß und benebelnd seine Sinne verwirrte.

Doch gleichzeitig Drang eine kleine Menge seines Speichels in die Wunde und beruhigte den Schmerz. Es war kein plötzliches Gefühl, als langsam die Stelle taub wurde. Es passierte schleichend, fast schon unbemerkt und nur der Vampir merkte wann sein Opfer sich daran gewöhnt hatte. In der Sekunde in der er fühlte wie sich der Blondhaarige näher an ihn drückte wusste er, dass sein Gift wirkte. Ihr Speicheln lähmte ihren Biss, und beruhigte den plötzlichen, stechenden Schmerz. Aber gleichzeitig griff es sein Nervensystem an und wirkte wie ein süßes Aphrodisiakum. Es war blitzschnell in seinem Kreislauf, doch dauerte es immer einen Moment ehe ihre Opfer die Wirkung spürten. Wie ein tödliches Gift, das man erst viel zu spät wahrnahm. So überrascht wurde Naruto von der vollen Ekstase getroffen und ohne große Überraschung zog sich sein Penis erneut schmervoll zusammen.

Er schrie, in diesem Moment vor Lust und der Nachwirkung des Bisses, als er erneut kam. Tropfend ran die milchige Flüssigkeit von Sasukes Fingern. Und diese Mal war er nicht der einzige, als sich der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich wieder zurückzog, seine Lippen rot von seinem Blut. Gierig schleckte seine Zunge über das köstliche Elixier, und jedes Mal durchfuhr ihn ein Schaudern als er sich an diesem Geschmack labte. Wie flüssiges Gold ergoss sich diese reiche Kraft in seinem Inneren und explodierte dort. Und zu seiner Verwirrung spürte er eine Hand in seinen Haaren, die ihn bestimmen zu sich zog. Perplex ließ der Schwarzhaarige es zu, als ihn sein Partner zu sich führte und ihn küsste.

Obwohl er noch die Reste von Blut schmecken konnte, genoss er das Gefühl seiner Zunge die sogleich in seine feuchte Mundhöhle vordrang. Verblüfft spürte der blasse Junge wie widerlich der Geschmack für ihn sein musste, doch er verstand es als eindeutige Geste des Vertrauens. Zärtlich führte er seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Streichelte vorsichtig seine Wange, als seine spitzen Nägel gefährlich nah über die Haut glitten. Noch einmal stieß er hart in Naruto. Er spürte ebenfalls wie sich sein Penis anspannte. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang er gierig in den Blondschopf ein und ergoss sich tief in ihm. Keuchend blieben beide noch einige Sekunden in dieser Position, ehe Sasuke sein Glied wieder heraus zog. Seine Augen glänzten immer noch voll Leidenschaft und leuchteten in einem strahlenden Rot. Erledigt ließ er sich neben Naruto in die Laken fallen.

Doch nach einem kurzen Augenblick zog er den Blondschopf in seine Arme, und flüsterte zärtlich in sein Ohr: „Das war unglaublich. Ruh dich etwas aus, danach werden wir über alles andere reden!" Er konnte fühlen, wie erledigt sein Engel war. Er hatte viel von ihm verlangt, körperlich und seelisch und er brauchte noch einen Moment ehe er wieder bei Kräften war. Doch auch der schwarzhaarige Junge brauchte Zeit um über alles nachzudenken. Sie beide brauchten Ruhe, um wirklich zu begreifen was passiert war. Und um sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie wirklich wollten. Besorgt drehte sich der schwarzäugige Junge etwas, ließ seinen Blick über seinen bezaubernden Engel gleiten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es weitergehen sollte, doch er würde eine Antwort finden. Und unbewusst glitt seine Zunge über seine Lippen, schmeckte immer noch das begehrte Ambrosia, dass ihn verrückt werden ließ. Fürsorglich berührte er sein Gesicht, streichelte seine goldblonden Haare und hinterließ einen liebevollen Kuss auf seiner Stirn. Doch jetzt brauchte Naruto erst noch etwas Erholung, als er spürte wie der blauäugige Junge erledigt in einen seichten Schlaf fiel. Und beschützend zog er ihn näher zu sich, hielt ihn sicher in seiner Umarmung fest.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Itachi: *lacht sich tot* …. Ich wusste ja gar nicht wie emotional zu sein kannst, Otouto.<p>

Sasuke: *total wütend* … Das ist doch nicht wahr … *sucht derweil nach der Autorin um mit ihr darüber zu „reden" *

Naruto: *hochroter Kopf* …. Warum schreibst du immer sowas wenn wir uns treffen. Da glauben die Leute ja, dass wir überhaupt keine Moral haben.

Sasuke: Also mich stört das überhaupt nicht. So lassen sie wenigstens die Finger von dir. Und außerdem hat es dir doch auch Spaß gemacht *smirk* *denkt schon wieder an was Perverses*

Sakura: Und Vampir-Sex ist einfach super heiß *hat Knoblauch und Kreuze hinter dem Rücken versteckt*

Ino: Sag Mal, Sakura. Was hat Itachi eigentlich im letzten Kapitel mit dir gemacht? *fragt absolut unschuldig*

Sakura: *wird plötzlich bleich und sucht wie panisch ihren Hals ab*

Itachi: *mischt sich beleidigt in die Unterhaltung ein* ... Natürlich gar nichts. So viel Anstand hab ich schon, keiner Freundin von Naru-chan etwas zu tun ... *fühlt sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt*

Sakura: Also findest du mich hässlich! *fast am Weinen*

Itachi: *Schaut verzweifelt zu Naru und dann zur Autorin*

ChandraMe: Ähm, Sakura. Du weißt schon, dass Itachi schwul ist, oder? *kein Blatt vor dem Mund nehmen*

Sakura: Oh achso, na wenn das so ist. Das ist ja so kawaiii *überlegt mit wem sie Itachi verkuppeln kann*

Itachi: Bitte nicht, ich bin ein unsterblicher Vampir. Und was sollte das von wegen ich bin schwul *zieht die Augenbraun zusammen und starrt auf die Autorin*

ChandraMe: Keine Ahnung, bist du es? Ich hab es nur gesagt um Sakura zu beruhigen *hehe*

Itachi: …. *dreht sich einfach um und geht*

Sakura: Hey wo ist denn Itachi, ich könnte ihm ein paar Jungs vorstellen. Hat doch auch super bei Naru und Sasuke geklappt *dreht sich um und rennt ihm hinterher*

ChandraMe: *bleibt verwirrt zurück* … Ich dachte SasuNaru war mein Verdienst *betrübt*

Naruto: *versucht Autorin zu trösten* … Selbstverständlich sind wir dir dankbar.

Sasuke: Aber nur wenn du noch weiter schreibst. Ich will meinen Naru-chan für immer bei mir haben *zieht den Blondschopf besitzergreifend zu sich*

ChandraMe: Natürlich Sasuke. Es gibt noch einen Epilog – wenn er auch nicht sehr lange ist xD


	4. Epilog: Dunkelheit

Hi Leute,

Ich hab beschlossen, Euch ein kleines Vorweihnachtsgeschenk zu machen - auch weil ich dann in einer Woche nicht mehr da bin. Aber ich bin fertig mit dem Epilog.

Er ist vlt. nicht was sich jeder erhofft hatte, aber ich find ihn als Abschluss ganz gelungen - ich hoffe ich hab auch Euren Geschmack getroffen.

Es ist fast nur mehr Gerede, Erklärungen und ja - again - OOC.

Auch sollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass meine Chibi Charas am Schluss Amok laufen und ihre eigene Story daraus machen .

Hmm.

Das Kapitel ist dieses Mal auch nicht so lang, ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es von der Länge her geht.

Na dann.

Ich wünsch Euch noch ein letztes Mal viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid bitte lieb zu mir =)

PS: Nach den Ferien werd ich dann eine Beta-Version - mit Euren Vorschlägen - schreiben und online stellen xD

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog: Dunkelheit<strong>

Einige Zeit blieben beide nur nebeneinander liegen. Narutos Atem war schwach, selbst als er wieder aufgewacht war, schien ihn die Situation nicht zu schaffen. Dennoch konnte Sasuke fühlen wie Nervös er teilweise war. Seine Augen glänzten rot vor Lust und auch die des blonden Jungens schimmerten in einem strahlendem saphirblau und voller Leidenschaft. Wie lange sie einfach nur dalagen konnte er nicht sagen? Doch plötzlich fühlte er wie sich die Person neben ihm aufsetzte. Er wollte schon sehen wohin der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden war, da war er schon wieder zurück.

Überrascht musste er kurz blinzeln, als würde es ihm schwer fallen etwas zuerkenne. Doch es war eher die Verwunderung, warum er sich vergewissern wollte. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass sein Gegenüber sich in der kurzen Zeit sogar eine Hose angezogen hatte. Und anscheinend hatte er auch an den Blondschopf gedacht, als er ein zweites Paar neben das Bett legte. Doch bevor er es dem braungebrannten Jungen anbot, stellte er noch das Gefäß in seiner Hand auf das Bett. Und dem Geräusch nach, war es gefüllt. Neugierig schielte der Blondhaarige in den Trog, als Sasuke es neben sich abstellte. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung schwamm nur ein einfacher Waschlappen, in dem mit Wasser gefüllten Schaffell.

Überrascht glitt sein Blick zu Sasuke, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte was der blasse Junge vorhatte. Zärtlich spürte er die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen, wie sie über sein Gesicht glitten. Sie wirkten etwas wärmer als sonst, oder hatte er sich bereits daran gewöhnt? Vorsichtig zog der Ältere jede seiner Konturen nach. Seine Augen leuchteten blutrot als er jede Einzelheit wahrnahm. Streichelte mit seinem Daumen über die rosigen Lippen, und atmete den Duft der ihn um schwelgte genüsslich ein. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment senkte er seine Hand wieder. Fast schon monoton tauchte er den Schwamm in das Wasser und windete ihn aus. Schweigend setzte er sich dabei auf die Bettkante. Der Lappen war kalt, doch nicht so intensiv wie seine Finger.

Einige Minuten blieben beide stumm. Nur die Stille um sie herum hallte wieder. Zärtlich glitt seine Berührung über seine cremig braune Haut, als er ihn mit dem Lappen reinigte. Einige Male wiederholte er seine Bewegungen, ehe er den Schwamm unbeeindruckt in das Schaffell zurück warf. Doch als er fertig war, griff er sofort nach dem nackten Körper und hob ihn mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit hoch. Überrascht ließ der Blondschopf seiner Verwunderung freien Lauf: „Nani?" Aber so schnell hatte er es gar nicht mitbekommen, half ihn sein Gegenüber schon in die schwarze Hose und versteckte seinen Körper unter der Bettdeckte. „Ich will ja nicht, dass dir kalt wird", doch etwas in seinen Augen gab dem blonden Jungen genau zu verstehen was er meinte. Sasuke wusste also, dass sein Körper sich sonst immer kälter anfühlte.

Doch irgendwie genoss er diese Liebkosung. Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten, er hatte sich in an den Jahren nicht einmal gewünscht, dass ihn jemand verwöhnen würde. Sich einfach nur um ihn sorgte, und ihn jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. „Er ist dein Bruder, nicht wahr?" verirrt warf ihm der Schwarzhaarige einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Naruto den älteren Uchiha aufbrachte. Und irgendwie konnte es der Blondschopf sogar fühlen als er sah, wie verärgert er seine Hände zu einer Faust formte. Obwohl sein Gesicht regungslos blieb, zeigten doch seine Augen wie wenig ihm dieser Gedanke gefiel. Erschrocken musste der Jüngere schlucken, und fraglich wand er den Kopf etwas ab. Waren alle Vampire grundsätzlich eifersüchtig oder waren es nur die beiden Brüder, die um ihre Position konkurrierten?

Sofort nahmen seine Augen einen weicheren Ton an, und ihr glühendes Schwarz wich einer glänzenden Wärme. Es fasziniere ihn immer wieder, wie gut der braungebrannte Jung in der Lage war die Situation einzuschätzen. „Ja er ist der Ältere von uns beiden. Der Erbe unserer Familie, wie Vater es sagen würde. Doch ich spreche ungern über andere, vor allem nicht über Aniki", und als er einige Sekunden überlegte wechselten seine Augen immer wieder ihre Farbe. Sie waren auffallend rot, doch es schien so als würde ihr Glanz mal stärker mal schwächer durchtreten.

Verwirrt verfolgte der Blondschopf das Schauspiel. Mittlerweile hatte er sich bereits daran gewöhnt, obwohl es ihm immer noch Angst machte. Doch es faszinierte ihn auf genau die gleiche Art und Weise und wer konnte nicht leugnen, dass etwas Nervenkitzel nicht spannend war. Noch dazu vertraute er Sasuke, einfach deshalb weil er sich in seiner Nähe geborgen fühlte. Nun wusste er, dass der Schwarzhaarige nur aus Rücksicht auf ihn gehandelt hatte, und er wollte diese Entscheidung respektieren.

Amüsiert glitt ein aufrichtiges Lachen durch den Raum, und wie gebannt starrten blaue Augen den blassen Jungen an. Es war selten, dass er bereit war zu lächeln, da war es schon unmöglich, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge jemals lachte. Trotzdem hatte es der Blondschopf auf seine ehrliche Art es geschafft ihn bereits mehrmals zum Lachen zu bringen. „Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das? Doch du solltest vorsichtig sein. Vampire sind grundsätzlich egoistisch wenn es um ihre Gefährten geht. Vor allem wenn jemand so süß ist wie du", er konnte es sich nicht nehmen seinen Partner etwas zu necken. Noch dazu war ihm nicht entgangen wie sein Körper leicht gezittert hatte, als er seine Rasse erwähnte. Er wusste er verlangte viel, und er maß sich gar nicht erst an, dass der Blondschopf es verstand. Doch er war nicht dumm, und dass etwas nicht stimme, hatte er schnell begriffen.

Erledigt atmete er aus, ließ ein überraschtes Stöhnen frei, als seine schwarzen Diamanten über die dunkle Haut glitten. Und bestimmend ruhten sie auf seinem Hals, doch in seinen Augen schwang so etwas wie Sorge mit. Vorsichtig setzte er sich etwas auf und berührte mit den Fingerkuppeln die Wunde. Er konnte fühlen, wie das verletzte Fleisch unter seiner Berührung wegzuckte und wie der Kontakt von nackter Haut brannte. Doch er wollte sich vergewissern, dass er keinen größeren Schaden angerichtet hatte als er dachte.

Erstaunt fühlte er Narutos Hand auf seiner, als er sie leicht gereizt von sich wegzog. Er wusste, dass es nicht die Tatsache war, dass er ihn berührte, sondern lediglich die Wunde die schmerzte. Eine Sekunden versuchte er in dem Blick des anderen etwas zu erkennen, etwas lesen zu können, dass ihm womöglich weiter half. Doch resigniert erkannte er nur seine eigene Unsicherheit darin und fragend legte er den Kopf wieder zur Seite: „Warum? Warum hast du mich gehen lassen?"

Seit er an jenem Morgen aufgewacht war, quälte ihn nur eine Frage. Doch zum ersten Mal war es ihm egal, stattdessen wunderte er sich, warum ihn der Schwarzhaarige nicht sofort an sich gebunden hatte. Falls er Itachi auch nur annähernd verstanden hatte, dann war das Unmöglich. Und wenn er Sasuke richtig verstanden hatten, dann gehörten sie zusammen, was bedeutet, dass sich der blasse Junge gegen das Schicksal auflehnte.

Knurrend ließ der schwarzäugige Junge seine Abneigungen zum Ausdruck bringen, als er den Namen seines Bruders in Narutos Gedanken hörte. Er wusste, was der Ältere zuvor getan hatte, doch wie er ihm bereits zu erklären versucht hatten waren sie überaus eifersüchtig was ihre Gefährten betraf. Und ein Uchiha war besonders besitzergreifend, wenn es um etwas ging, auf das er Anspruch erhoben. Trotzdem wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich darauf zu versteifen. Nicht wenn der blonde Junge ein Antwort von ihm erwartete.

Resigniert atmete er aus. Er hatte gehofft diese Frage nie beantworten zu müssen: „Ich bin gegangen weil ich dich damit verschonen wollte. Du hast doch gehört was Itachi sagte, und auch deine Freundin hatte Recht. Dieses Leben ist ein Fluch, und ich wollte dich davor bewahren." Verwirrt überlegte der Blondschopf einige geschlagene Sekunden über Sakuras Worte ehe ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Woher wusste der blasse Junge von seiner Begleitung? Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht begegnet waren, noch dazu woher konnte er von ihrem Gespräch wissen.

Ungeniert rollte der Ältere mit den Augen, doch so dass es keiner merkte. Er wusste nicht ob er darüber lachen oder lieber den Ernst der Station betrachten sollte. Immer noch schien der braungebrannte Junge zu vergessen was er war. „Dein Blut", begann er stattdessen zu erklären: „Es speichert all deine Erinnerungen, all deine Geheimnisse und alles was jemals passiert ist." Und in dieser Sekunde erkannte der Blondschopf ein gefährliches Aufblitzten in diesen schwarzen Augen. Und unwillkürlich musste er schlucken. Wenn Sasuke wirklich all seine Erinnerungen kannte, dann wusste er über jeden seiner Fehler Bescheid, und über jeden peinlichen Moment der passiert war. Und mit hochroten Kopf drückte er sich etwas gegen die Bettmitte, weg von der Kante auf der immer noch der blasse Junge saß.

Doch der schwarzäugige Junge wollte ihm diese peinliche Situation ersparen, nicht dass er sie womöglich auch einmal in seinem Blut lesen würde. Stattdessen entschloss er sich darüber hinweg zu sehen und so zu tun als wäre es nicht passiert. Obwohl er sich selbst eingestehen musste wie unglaublich süß seine Reaktion war.

Indes wiederholte er seine Frage, als würde er darüber nachdenken: „Warum ich gegangen bin? Wenn ich geblieben wäre hätte ich dich verwandelt. Doch ich habe nicht vor mein Versprechen zu brechen!" plötzlich ließen seine kalten Augen keine Gnade zu. Sie waren absolut rot, tiefglühend zeigte er keine Liebe als er sich plötzlich auf den Blondschopf stürzte. Er bewegte sich schnell, zu schnell für die schwachen Augen eines Menschen. In Windeseile war er über Naruto, drückte ihn schmervoll in die Matratze zurück. Beide Arme hatte er über seinen Kopf verschränkt, als er sich knurrend auf seinen Hals stürzte.

Doch statt der erwarteten Schmerzen zog er sich überraschend zurück. Augenblick löste sich auch der Druck auf seinen Armen und erst nach einigen weiteren Sekunden wagte es der Blondschopf nervös zu blinzeln. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, als er vor lauter Angst seine Augen zusammenkniff, und nur darauf wartet, wieder denselben Schmerz zu fühlen. Und auch die gleiche Leidenschaft, die folgte, als er sich an den schwarzhaarigen drückte. Und mit leicht roten Wangen versuchte er den Gedanken zu verwerfen. Stattdessen setzte er sich wieder auf, suchte verwirrt mit den Augen den Raum ab. Aber zu seiner Überraschung war der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr bei ihm. Panisch hatte sich der Vampir von ihm weggedrückt, als er sah wie verängstig die Person unter ihm war. Und wie konnte er es ihm verübeln. Einerseits schwor er darauf ihn zu lieben und zu beschützten und dann war er es, der ihm am meisten Schmerzen zufügte. Aber in seinem Inneren herrschte ein Chaos. Immer wieder versuchte das Tier in ihm die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er hatte seine Magie gereizt, mehr als er ertragen konnte, als er sich auf dieses einzigartige Blut einließ.

Entsetzt atmete er die Luft ein. Roch das süße Aroma, das ihn benebelte. Doch unter all den himmlischen Düften, war eine Geruch, den er niemals erwartet hätte. Er war leicht, erregt und von Lust getrübt. Und erschrocken wusste er was es bedeutet. Plötzlich flammte seine Wut wieder auf, und er sprang von dem Jungen ganz weg, aus Angst er könnte sonst gegen ihn ausschlagen: "Verdammt, Naruto! Verdammt!" Er war geschockt, und diese Erkenntnis trübte sein Urteilsvermögen. Doch er konnte es fühlen, und obwohl er es nicht begriff, machte ihn dieses Wissen Sorgen: "Du wolltest es. Du hast es dir gewünscht, seit du das erste Mal von uns gehört hast."

Es war ein Schock mit dem der Schwarzhaarige nicht gerechnet hatte. Und unbewusst wechselte seine Magie. Mal schwarz, mal rot, zeigten seine weitaufgerissenen Augen seinen inneren Tumult. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass kein Mensch freiwillig diesen Fluch annehmen würde, doch plötzlich wurde er dazu gezwungen seine Meinung zu überdenken. Und zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Ältere welches wirklich Schicksal auf sie lauerte. Doch er ließ die Frage nicht an sich ran, stattdessen blieb er in seiner Rolle. Er brauchte Gewissheit, ehe sein vorschnelles Handeln erneut jemandem verletzten würde.

„Sasuke, sie mich an. Bitte!", auffordern funkelten ihn diese blauen Kristalle an. Sie bettelten nicht, doch verblüfft begann der blasse Junge die wahre Stärke seines Gefährten zu erkennen. Er war bereit um etwas zu kämpfen, dass ihm wichtig war, er brauchte nur etwas Mut um sich darauf vor zu bereiten: „Selbst wenn das was ich fühle nicht meine eigene Entscheidung war, es ist mir egal. Ich hatte mich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt wie in deinen Armen und ich weiß, dass ich dort bleiben will. Und wenn das der Preis dafür ist, dann bin ich bereit so weit zu gehen. Vielleicht bin ich dir gefolgt, weil ich keine andere Wahl dazu hatte, vielleicht hat dieses Schicksal unbewusst meine Schritte gelenkt, oder ich bin einfach so dumm mit jeden Fremden mitzugehen. Doch was wäre wenn? Es hat mich zu dir geführt. Und ich liebe dich!"

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, nach all dem was ich dir angetan habe?", und beinahe schon herausfordernd ruhte sein Blick auf der auffallenden Wunde am Hals. Ihr Biss stoppte zwar die Blutung bevor es gefährlich wurde, doch um die Verletzung zu heilen bedarf es Magie. Achselzucken gab der Blondschopf seine Antwort und fast hätte er zum Lachen begonnen, als er sah wie Sasukes perfekte Maske zerbrach. Der jüngere Uchiha war diese Menge an Emotionen nicht gewohnt, was beinahe schon wortwörtlich war. Vor Naruto kannte er sie, doch hielt er sie immer unter Kontrolle. Aber nachdem er dem braungebrannten Jungen begegnet war, hatte er diese Eigenschaft verloren. Alles wurde trostlos und fad, solang sein Gefährte nicht bei ihm war.

"Was ist mit deiner Familie, deinen Freunden? Kannst du ihnen Lebewohl sagen?", ihr Fluch bedeutete Unsterblichkeit, deshalb lebten sie von den Mensch getrennt, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, geliebte Freude mit in die Dunkelheit zu reißen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung verunstalte plötzlich eine Falte das bezaubernde Gesicht, und ein unerwarteter Schmerz verdunkelte seine sonst so strahlend blauen Augen. Hatte er jetzt etwa den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, würde sein anfänglicher Mut sich in Rauch auflösen? Er bettete darum, und fürchtete es doch gleichzeitig. Unbewusst war er etwas weggerutscht, als seine Magie erneut entwich. Es war ein unausweichlicher Tanz, selbst wenn er nicht bereit war es sich einzugestehen, konnte er seinen Gegenüber nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Doch perplex glitt sein Blick zu seiner Hand. Der Blondschopf hatte seine Hand auf ihn gelegt, und geduldig wartete er darauf, dass Sasuke ihn ansah. "Wenn du wirklich alles über mich weißt, dann weißt du auch, dass ich keine Familie mehr habe. Sie sind alle gestorben", und als seine zweite Hand zu seinem Gesicht glitt, konnte der blasse Junge die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge aufblitzen sehen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Gummi, Feuer und Regen. Und ein blonder Junge der als einziger aus einem zerstörten Auto gerettet werden konnte. Erschrocken riss der schwarzhaarige Junge seine Augen auf. Sofort zog er den überraschten Blondschopf zu sich, schloss ihn schützend in seine starke Umarmung. Der pure Gedanke daran ihn fast verloren zu haben drehte seinen kompletten Magen um, und er war nur froh darüber kein Mensch zu sein. Sonst war er sich sicher, hätte die Bitternis in seinem Hals und der schale Geschmack ihn sicherlich dazu gebracht hochwürgen. Der Schwarzäugige war durcheinander, und nur der blondhaarige Junge beruhigte ihn, als er tief den Duft seines Aromas einatmete. Und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich ob er nicht Recht hatte. Er hatte weit mehr für seinen Gefährten getan, als ihre Instinkte verlangten. Von wegen, er hatte sich sogar gegen seine Natur gestellt. Konnte er ihn wirklich lieben, ohne Reue, einfach nur glücklich sein?

"Ich werde meine Freunde vermissen, aber sie sind nicht du. Und ich habe drei Jahre versucht dich zu vergessen. Selbst wenn ich nicht unsterblich bin, werde ich noch eine lange Zeit weiterleben. Wie erwartest du von mir damit umzugehen", doch gegen Ende wurden seine Worte immer gebrochener, als Tränen seine Augen füllte. Er spürte Sasukes muskulöse Brust, und seine Arme die ihn schützend in eine Umarmung zogen. Und tief atmete er die beruhigenden Töne ein. Das klare Gefühl von Sicherheit, und zu seiner Verwunderung, den regelmäßigen, doch viel langsameren Klang eines Herzschlages. Hier war er sicher. Er wollte diese Person, seine Berührungen auf seiner Haut, seine Zärtlichkeit und seine zügellose Wut, wenn er es selbst erst zu spät merkte. Denn selbst dann, vergaß er niemals die anderen um ihn herum, die er liebte. Selbst wenn er es nicht zugeben würde. Und bei jedem Gedanken schlug sein Herz einen Takt höher. Es war Freude, Glück, Schmerz und Leid zugleich und der Blondschopf wusste einfach, dass das Liebe war. Er wusste es so unglaublich sicher, und tiefer verlor er sich in diesem Gefühl. Kuschelte sich näher an die nackte Haut, die faszinierend warm, seiner entgegen wirkte.

Schmunzeln hatte der Ältere alles verfolgt. Und zum ersten Mal begriff er was der blauäugige Junge ihm sagen wollte. Wie konnte er auch nicht? Er verstand ihn doch so gut. Er wollte den Jungen besitzen, dafür sögen dass er immer sicher war. Doch er hatte Angst ihn zu erdrücken es war ein schmaler Grad zwischen Liebe und Lust, doch er war bereit das zu meistern. Der Blondschopf hatte ihn verzaubert. Sein Mut, seine Ehrlichkeit, und seine unerschrockene Art. Er bewunderte ihn, und selbst wenn er wusste wie stark er war, fühlte er sich doch am wohlsten, wenn er ihn ganz fest in seinen Armen halten konnte. Sein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell und er war gerührt von all der Zärtlichkeit die er spürte. Und als er jetzt eine einzelne Träne weinte, war sie blutrot, als Zeichen für seine eigene unbändige Liebe. Seine Magie zeigte sich in seinen Gefühlen, und seiner Natur.

"Du musst ihnen nicht Lebewohl sagen, nicht sofort. Wer wenn nicht wir wissen, wie schwer es ist Abschied zunehmen? Du kannst ihnen auf Wiedersehen sagen", der blasse Junge wusste er konnte dieses Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten. Obwohl er ihm weiterhin verschwieg, dass es nicht das Ende war. Es gab mehr Menschen als manche Annahmen, die ihr Geheimnis kannten. Gute Freunde, die mehr von der Welt verstanden, als auf den ersten Blick klar war. Doch er wollte dem aufgelösten Blondschopf unter ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen bereiten. Er würde die Wahrheit früh genug in seinem Blut lesen können. Ein ungemeiner Vorteil, der vielen Gefährten den Überstieg leichter machte. Sie kannten alle Antworten, und noch mehr. Ihr Blut war magisch, das hieß es ließ sie alles wissen. Ihre Sitten, ihre Regeln und ihre Gebräuchen. Doch ob sie einer annahm war etwas anderes. Fragend schaute er nach unten. Was wurde sein Engel wohl tun? Könnte er sich wirklich an alles fügen? Und schmunzelnd verneinte er seine Antwort. Er war viel zu dickköpfig dafür. Er würde seinen eigenen Weg finden, und er würde glücklich werden. Und wer war er bitte ihm das abzuschlagen. Er würde Ihn unterstützt, egal wohin sie ihr gemeinsamer Weg führen wird.

Bestimmend drückte er den blauäugigen Jungen von sich weg und hob sein Gesicht an. Er wollte in diese himmlischen blauen Augen sehen, wollte in ihnen lesen. Und zärtlich bückte sich der Ältere nach unten, küsste die verweinten Tränen, ehe er einen einzelnen Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. Sie waren nicht mehr ganz so geschwollen, doch immer noch unglaublich süß. Nur schwer löste er sich von diesem himmlischen Geschmack und musterte den braungebrannten Jungen vor sich. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hand über sein Gesicht streicheln, folgte seinem Körper und kam genau auf Narutos Brust zu ruhen. Er fühlte das regelmäßige Schlagen unter seinen Fingern, und plötzlich traf ihn der Geruch von Blut wieder, der seine immer schwefelnde Magie reizte. Und knurrend ließ er eine kleine Warnung gegen sich selbst hören.

Plötzlich setzte sich der Blondhaarige etwas auf. Seine Hände zitterten ein bisschen, als er sein Gegenüber berührte. Sofort schlossen sich seine Finger fest um Sasukes und verhakten sich ineinander. Seine Stimme war ruhig, doch der Schwarzhaarige konnte dennoch seine Nervosität raus hören: "Bereust du es?" Überrascht blinzelte der Ältere verwirrt, ehe er sich wieder gefasste hatte. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Blick weicher. "Nein, niemals! Und du?", Sasukes Augen zeigten Aufrichtigkeit, und schwach rot schimmernd ermahnten sie Naruto daran, dass es kein Traum war. Kopfschüttelnd verneinte der Jüngere seine Frage: "Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, dass mir klar ist was gerade passiert ist. Dass ich es einhundertprozentig verstehe, denn ich glaube es immer noch nicht so ganz. Doch ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und wenn es mir irgendwie vergönnt ist will ich bei dir bleiben. Bitte, schick mich nicht mehr fort!" Unsicher setze sich der Blondschopf ganz auf, und zärtlich wagte er einen kurzen Kuss gegen Sasukes Lippen. Aber nur flüchtig ehe er sich wieder zurückzog, unklar ob der Schwarzhaarige seine Entscheidung respektieren würde.

Fast schon unsichtbar huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über dessen Lippen. Sofort zog der den blonden Jungen wieder zurück und küsste ihn erneut. Zärtlich drückte er einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen. Doch schnell wurde sein Verlangen fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. "Ich will dich. Für immer ...!", ungeduldig löste er den Kuss wieder. Einige bittere Sekunden betrachtete er den Jungen unter sich. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Naruto wirklich begriffen hatte, was er von ihm verlangte: „Es wird weh tun. Es ist anders als das erste Mal, als ich dich gebissen habe. Es wird dich töten, doch nicht sofort. Dein Körper wird langsam sterben, während dein Geist in eine traumlose Dunkelheit gleitet." Zitternd musste er Blondschopf schlucken. Doch er war froh, dass Sasuke ihm die Wahrheit sagte, das bedeutete, dass er ihm vertraute. Und er wollte dasselbe tun, als er ihn in seine Umarmung zog.

Gerne hätte er ihm noch so viel mehr erzählt, ihm jeden Zweifel genommen, doch es war nur ein unnötiges Hinauszögern. Und schmerzvoll spürte er wie seine Reißzähne länger wurden und durch das Fleisch stachen. Schon lange konnte er seine Verwandlung nicht mehr kontrollieren, doch erst jetzt ließ er seine Magie ungehindert frei. Doch der Blondhaarige wusste was Sasuke meinte. Er konnte in seinen Augen lesen wie ernst es ihm war. Dieses Mal war es anders als vor drei Jahren. Damals hatte er sich vor Bedauern von ihm zurückgezogen. Heute war es pures Verlangen, dass ihn trieb. Dieses Mal würde er ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Stattdessen beugte er seinen Kopf nach unten, leckte über die empfindliche Stelle am Hals. Sein Hunger trieb ihn voran. Erschrocken entkam Naruto ein leises Stöhnen als er Sasukes Zunge fühlte.

Doch er hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod. Stattdessen krallte sich seine Hand in Sasukes Haare. Bestimmend drückte er ihn näher an seinen Hals. Er konnte die scharfen Eckzähne fühlen, die seine Haut streiften. Nervös kniff er seine Augen zusammen, und wartete auf die Schmerzen. Doch Sasuke fühlte seine Unruhe. "Beruhig dich, mein Engel. Ich weiß es wird nicht leicht werden, aber bald ist alles vorbei sein. Und dann sind wir für immer zusammen."

Dann befreite er seine Reißzähne erneut und biss er zu. Panisch hatte Naruto geschrieben und sofort versucht den Vampir wegzustoßen. Doch der ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Seine Gier war gerade erst geweckt worden. Betört begann er dieses Blut zu trinken, saugte qualvoll an der Wunde. Es war immer noch so süßer, doch nicht ganz so picksüß wie anderes Blut. Als würde es sich an seinen Geschmack anpassen. Wie flüssiges Gold ergoss sich dieses Aroma. Der Vampir war von dem Blut fasziniert. Erneut fühlte er diese Ekstase, die ihn sofort benebelte und er genoss dieses Gefühl. Wie gebannt trank er weiter, drückte den verzweifelten Jungen fester in die Laken. Er war wie berauscht von diesem Blut, und konnte nicht aufhören: "Aaaaaaahhhh ... Sa-Sasuke, bitte ... hör auf!", doch der Schwarzhaarige konnte seinen Schrei nicht hören. Selbst als Naruto schwächer würde, ließ er ihn nicht los. Stattdessen zog er ihn zu sich, und hielt seinen kraftlosen Körper fest gefangen. Nur mehr wage bekam das der Blondschopf noch mit.

Er hatte geschrien als sich diese Zähne in seinen Körper bohrten. Er hatte erwartet, dass es wehtun würde, doch niemals, dass es so schmerzhaft wird. Verzweifelt trieb es ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er versucht Sasuke wegzustoßen, doch langsam wurde er immer schwächer. Ihm war schlecht und sein Kopf dröhnte. Gleichzeitig befürchtete er, bald das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Obwohl er das nur mehr am Rande wahrnahm, kämpfe er doch darum wach zu bleiben. Und benommen versuchte er wieder seine Augen zu öffnen. Aber das viel ihm viel zu schwer und schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seiner Sicht. Wenn er doch wenigstens die Kraft hätte nicht einzuschlafen. Doch je mehr er dagegen ankämpfte umso schlimmer schien er in die Dunkelheit ab zu gleiten.

Sein Gefühl war schon ganz taub, als er merkte wie ihn jemand wegstieß. Erschrocken hatte sich Sasuke von ihm losgerissen. Panisch erkannte er dieses einzigartige Aroma. Es war der letzte Tropfen, sein Herzblut. Es war das kostbarste was er je schmecken konnte, und falls er es jemals auf seinen Lippen fühlte war es das letzte Menschliche das sein Opfer noch kannte. Ohne dieses Blut, würde ein Mensch sterben. Sein Körper würde aufhören zu atmen, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann erfüllte neues Leben ihn und er würde erneut existieren. Wenn seine Rasse einen Menschen komplett leer trank endete das unweigerlich im Tod. Doch dieser Tod war nicht endgültig. Im Gegenteil sogar, ihr Fluch war unsterblich.

Sasuke hatte erst selten das Herzblut eines Menschen gekostet. Doch noch nie hatte er dabei so eine Ekstase gefühlt wie gerade eben. Konnte es etwa daran liegen, dass Naruto sein Gefährte war? Bitter lächelnd legte er seinen Engel zurück ins Bett. Er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen um ihn. Es schmerzte ihm, dass er dem Blondschopf so viel Leid zufügen musste, doch auf eine ironische Art war er auch dankbar dafür ihm begegnet zu sein. Zärtlich strich er über seine Wangen, und umspielte sein Gesicht. Er hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, was sicherlich auch der Schock war.

Müde schlug Naruto seine Augen auf, blinzelte einige qualvolle Male ehe er es aufgab. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzte sein Hals fürchterlich. Stattdessen konnte er nur leise flüstern: "Sasu ...?" Weiter kam er nicht, als ihn plötzlich jemand in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Er spürte diese Lippen, die auf seine drückten und schwach versuchte er zu antworten. Doch seine Frage wurde je erstickt, als er eine widerliche Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund schmeckte. Er weigerte sich sie zu trinken, so bitter wie sie war. Doch aus der Ferne hörte er eine beruhigende Stimme, die ihn aufforderte zu schlucken. "Bitte mein Engel, trink mein Blut. Dann wird deine Verwandlung nicht ganz so schmerzhaft werden. Es ist kein angenehmes Gefühl zu sterben!" Sasuke hatte sich selbst gebissen und eine kleine Menge seines Blutes in den Mund genommen. Genügend um sicher zu sein, dass es seinem Engel helfen würde, die Schmerzen zu verkraften.

Doch Naruto erkannte diese Stimme nicht. Er wusste nicht was geschehen würde, doch er fühlte sich unglaublich müde. "Dann schlaf ein wenig mein Engel. Und wenn du wieder aufwachst wird alles vorbei sein. Ich lass dich nie mehr wieder los. Ich liebe dich!" Den letzten Satz flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige zärtlich in sein Ohr. Obwohl Naruto nur mehr wenig verstand, wusste er doch was diese drei einfachen Worte bedeuteten. Und erschrocken musste er schlucken. Er hatte diese Flüssigkeit so lange im Mund, dass sie ihren bitteren Geschmack etwas verloren hatte. Stattdessen musste er gestehen schmeckte sie im Nachhinein sogar süßlich. Und sie schien ihm tatsächlich zu helfen. Seine Schmerzen waren immer noch da, doch langsam beruhigte sich das Chaos in seinem Inneren. Möglicherweise würde er doch noch etwas Schlaf finden. Müde kuschelte er sich in die Bettdecke, während er langsam in eine traumlose Dunkelheit glitt.

Amüsiert hatte ihn Sasuke dabei beobachtet. Wie konnte jemand bloß so stur sein. Doch er liebte diesen Jungen und würde es immer tun: „Lass uns ein wenig schlafen, ich bin ebenfalls müde." Und zärtlich hauchte er einen kurzen Kuss auf diese perfekt geformten Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Sasu!", kam murmelnd die Antwort von Naruto. Schmunzelnd griff Sasuke nach der Decke, und kuschelte sich zu ihm, als er bald darauf ebenfalls eingeschlafen war, seinen Engel fest in seinen Armen.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Also bin ich jetzt auch ein Vampir? *hüpft vergnügt auf und ab*<p>

ChandraMe: Ja Naru-chan, Sasuke hat dich gerade verwandelt. Hast du den Epilog etwa nicht gelesen.

Sasuke: Dafür extra einen Epilog zu schreiben, war das notwendig *Kopfschütteln*

ChandraMe: Ja Sasuke, es war wichtig. Ich wollte die Verwandlung ausdehnen. Und den Lesern ein besseres Bild geben, warum Naruto sich so leicht dafür entschieden hatte.

Naruto: Also was für Fähigkeiten hab ich jetzt? Kann ich fliegen, durch Wände gehen, oder mich in Rauch auflöse? Oh muss ich etwa das Tageslicht scheuen *ängstlich zu Sasuke schauen*

Sasuke: *zieht Naru zu sich und beruhigt ihn*

ChandraMe: Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das gar nicht. Hallo, es war nie wichtig eure Kräfte genau zu beschreiben – bei nur vier Kapiteln.

Sasuke: Es sind nur drei Kapitel *smirk*

ChandraMe: Und ein Epilog – Besserwisser! *Sasuke die Zunge zeigen*

Naruto: Autsch. I-ich glau-bb ich ha-bbb m-iii-rr auf die Zun-gge ge-bbi-ssn *hat sich tatsächlich an den neuen Reißzähnen gebissen und blutet*

Sasuke: Das kommt davon, wenn man so herumhüpft, Dobe.

Naruto: Wäh, Sasuke ist gemein zu mir *macht Sasuke gekonnt ein schlechtes Gewissen*

Sasuke: Ngh. Nicht doch Schatz *Zieht Naruto zu sich und gibt ihm einen blutigen Zungenkuss*

Naruto: … *Ahnt was gerade passiert ist, und versucht sich loszureißen, aber zu spät*

Sasuke: *zieht Naruto in ein leeres Zimmer und schließt ab*

Sakura und Ino: *kommen panisch angerannt und suchen Naru*

Itachi: *kommt unglücklicherweise um die Ecke*

Sakura und Ino: Itachi, wo ist Naruto? *sofort Itachi verhören*

Itachi: Den hat Sasuke in ein leeres Zimmer geschleppt, und jetzt will ich meine Ruhe haben *wirft auf Autorin einen bösen Blick zu, weil sie ihn dazu geholt hat*

Sakura und Ino: *haben Naru gefunden, und bewerfen ihn mit Fragen* … Was wird aus uns, Naru-chan. Du findest einen Freund und wir müssen unwissend weiterleben. Das ist unfair! *sind den Tränen nahe, weil sie Naru vermissen*

Naruto: *wurde von Sasuke weggerissen* Bitte nicht weinen. Ich kann nichts dafür, ich hab das Ende nicht geschrieben *schaut hilfesuchend zur Autorin*

ChandraMe: Hey für mich ist die Story hier aus. Es war sowieso viel zu lang *hatte nur einen Zweiteiler geplant*

Mikoto: Also Sasuke-Schatz, wann lernen wir denn deine glückliche Braut kennen *durchbricht einfach die 4 Wand*

Fugaku: Ähm, Mikoto-Schatz. Wir sind gar nicht in der Story *eilt seiner Frau hinterher und versucht sie von Naru loszueisen*

Naruto: Hilf mir Sasuke *Versucht sich aus dem festen Griff von Mikoto zu befreien*

Sasuke: *greift die Autorin an*

ChandraMe: *duckt sich*

Sasuke: Hör jetzt mit dem Blödsinn auf und beende die Geschichte *drohend*

ChandraMe: Jaja. Also liebe Leser, das war das Ende *schade* …. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, und ich hoffe Euch hat mein kleines Experiment gefallen … Und danke für die lieben Kommentare … Oh und wie gesagt, wenn ihr Wissen wollt wie's weiter geht, nur sagen, dann schreib ich gerne eine Fortsetzung ^^


End file.
